When You're Gone
by Coxy170
Summary: Su vida ha cambiado. Después de dejar su trabajo en el gobierno para estar al cuidado de los niños en casa, el cuento de hadas en el que creía vivir ha comenzado a deteriorarse y ahora, cuando Estados Unidos ha tomado la inesperada decisión de irse en el momento menos adecuado todo empieza a caerse a pedazos, tal como el roto corazón de Canada /Mpreg-Lemon-AmeCan
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer:  
>*<strong>Hetalia, al igual que los personajes Canada, Estados Unidos, Inglaterra, Francia, Alemania e Italia del Norte no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya**.  
>*<strong>La canción que sirvió de inspiración para el fic es ''When You're Gone'' y pertenece a Avril Lavigne.  
><strong>*<strong>Los personajes Lago Ontario (Liam) y Lago Erie (Amy) me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Yaoi, Mpreg, Lemon y FACE family

****Nota de la autora: **** La historia puede ser tomada como una secuela de mi anterior fic ''La tour of the Happiness'' o como una historia completamente nueva y separada de la anterior ya que puede ser leída y comprendida sin necesidad de haber leído la anterior.  
>El fic está inspirado en la canción ''When you're Gone'' de Avril Lavigne y es por ello que la letra de la canción se puede encontrar de vez en cuando entre los párrafos.<br>Es una historia bastante larga ya que consta de 77 páginas (si, está terminado xD) y por ello lo dividiré en capítulos ya que un OneShot de semejante tamaño puede ser bastante tedioso creo yo.  
>Sin nada más que agregar, los dejo con la historia, ¡tengan un buen día! \(^u^)

* * *

><p><strong>When you're gone<strong>

Van a ser las 8 de la tarde y Matthew Williams, la representación de Canadá, hace los últimos preparativos para servir la merienda; coge las hojas de té y la miel de maple que a Liam tanto le gustan pero que nunca se atreverá a admitir y los pone sobre la mesa cuidadosamente para tratar de no formar ni un solo pliegue sobre su querido mantel traído de Francia, regalo obviamente de su papa. Ya conforme, se lleva el dedo que se ha quemado accidentalmente hoy haciendo panqueques a la boca para calmar el escozor y ruega para sí mismo que Alfred no lo haya sentido…cosas de gemelos, lo que le pasa a uno le pasa al otro también; al menos esto ha ocurrido tan solo algunas veces. Se lleva las manos a la cadera y se estira a la vez que suspira satisfecho por el resultado de su trabajo de hoy; misión cumplida, ahora a pasar un rato con los niños y tan solo resta esperar a que llegue Alfred con las noticias sobre la reunión de hoy. Se siente un poco afligido, a pesar de que su presencia en las reuniones mundiales pasaba casi desapercibida extrañaba estar allí junto a los otros países y escuchar por si mismo los problemas y planificaciones para el futuro de todo el mundo, así como las interrupciones constantes de Italia, los gritos desesperados de Alemania por mantener el orden y por supuesto, ver a su hermano creyéndose el héroe de toda situación –suspira- sin embargo así era ahora, tras el nacimiento de los chicos de pronto se había vuelto prácticamente una persona normal, una ama de casa para ser exactos; sin embargo no se sentía mal del todo por eso, pues parte de la razón por la cual había comenzado a vivir de esta forma, alejado del mundo de la política, se debía también a los niños, más que nada por Amy y el frágil estado de salud en el que se mantenía desde su nacimiento, y es que la niña no podía pasar más de dos días saludable para entonces volver a enfermar y caer en cama; alguien debía de cuidar de ella y ni Alfred ni él estaban dispuestos a contratar a una babysister…así que habían llegado a esta decisión que él mismo había propuesto al americano, él se quedaría en casa cuidando de los niños y Alfred seguiría yendo a las reuniones, ya que después de todo él sabía que la presencia de su hermano era más requerida en las juntas mundiales que la suya…era algo obvio, aunque no por eso menos triste para él; pero debía de ver el lado positivo, quizás su vida se volvería más pacifica…lejos de todo el ajetreo del mundo de la política, teniendo solo como compromiso el escuchar de boca de Alfred lo ocurrido en las reuniones; ´´de esta forma las cosas irán mejor``, o eso pensaba antes de poner en marcha el plan…pero entonces todo comenzó…el peso de los quehaceres del hogar recaía por completo en sus hombros y en cuanto a los referentes al trabajo, todo recaía en Alfred…si tan solo el tiempo libre con el que el americano contaba lo invirtiera más en ellos y menos en divertirse. Se le hace imposible recordar cuando fue que las cosas se habían vuelto tan extrañas y ajenas a lo que ellos solían ser en el pasado y como los buenos momentos vividos de pronto se habían vuelto tan inalcanzables a la repetición en la actualidad.

Así que sin perder más tiempo se quita el delantal y tras dejarlo sobre el mueble de cocina se dirige hasta la sala de estar; sonríe al ver a sus niños en el sofá, no se han movido nada; Amy duerme cubierta bajo una manta con su cabeza recostada sobre el suave pelaje de Kumajirou el cual la separa de su hermano que sigue igual de concentrado en un libro ( regalo de Arthur de la navidad pasada) que cuando vino a verlos hace unos minutos atrás; él chico a pesar de su concentración, como un acto reflejo acaricia el cabello de su hermana con la mano izquierda mientras sostiene el libro con la opuesta, sus ojos se mueven de izquierda a derecha sin siquiera imaginar que su ´´madre`` está detrás de él.

-¿Interesante?...

El chico se sobresalta y por unos instantes teme haber despertado a su hermana o al oso, tras comprobar que todo está bien gira su rostro hasta su madre con una expresión de enojo.

-Mo-mom!

-Jejeje, lo siento cariño, no quería asustarte… ¿como sigue tu hermana?

-Está bien… tan solo ha tosido un par de veces

La representación de Canadá sonríe, de alguna forma son buenas nuevas, seguido a eso procede a acariciar los cabellos de su hija desde detrás del sofá.

-Eso es estupendo…

El chico tras unos segundos de observar suspira un poco irritado y vuelve a su libro; tanto Canadá como Estados Unidos creen que tarde o temprano el muchacho terminará usando gafas al igual que ellos, ya que su afición a los libros y la pequeña letra de muchos de ellos han malgastado la visión del chico desde que este aprendió a leer. El canadiense entonces notando que el niño ha vuelto a su adicción, sonríe e intenta iniciar un nuevo tema de conversación.

-Jejeje vaya, este año ya cumplen 6… ¿has pensado en cómo quieres que sea la fiesta?

-Me da igual… aun faltan meses para eso -Dice sin despegar los ojos de la lectura-

-Eing… jeje…e-estoy seguro de que tu padre querrá hacer una gran celebración, ya sabes cómo es

-Pff…no me importa, con un poco de suerte y ni siquiera estará -Restando importancia al asunto una vez más-

-¡Liam!

Canadá se irrita, hace un buen tiempo ya que las relaciones entre Ontario y el estadounidense son bastante malas y es que el muchacho ya simplemente perdió la fe en él. En un principio ambos creían que podía deberse a la influencia que ha tenido Inglaterra sobre él, pero más temprano que tarde el canadiense descubrió que las razones iban más allá.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡ni siquiera le importamos!

-Ya te he dicho que tu padre es una persona ocupada! Es lo-

-_Los Estados Unidos de Norte América~_, ¡si de verdad es un héroe como dice ser al menos podría preocuparse un poco más por nosotros y no encerrarse en su oficina cada vez que pone un pie dentro de esta casa!

-¡Liam deja de exagerar tanto las cosas!

-¡Es la verdad y lo sabes mamá!

-¡Ya bast-!

-Nggh-co-of cof... da-daddy…?

Al canadiense pareciera que se le va a romper el corazón, era su culpa, tanto escándalo obviamente la había despertado y como si de una broma se tratara la niña le había confundido llamando a Estados Unidos, quizás avivando más la llama de la discusión. En vista de esto último, Canadá le envía una última mirada fulminante al rebelde lago que se mantiene con una mueca de enfado en su rostro, rodea el sofá para llegar a su hija y una vez en frente de ella acaricia la mejilla de esta.

-No honey…it's me…papa…

-Papa…-cierra los ojos-…y daddy?

-Aún no ha llegado…ven cariño te llevaré a tu cama, es mejor que descanses… (Dice dulcemente Canadá mientras intenta cargar a la niña en brazos, tarea no fácil, pues al escuchar esto ella se resiste)

-¡No-o! ¡y-yo quiero ver a daddy! ¡Qui-quiero merendar con ustedes!...

Si bien para los ojos de cualquier otra persona esto pareciera un capricho infantil, lo cierto es que para la pequeña Amy y para los miembros de su familia este no lo era; la chica al pasar la mayor parte de su vida en cama, sufría al no poder estar con su familia, su salud la traicionaba a cada instante y por lo mismo se había visto excluida de bastantes momentos importantes en la vida de su grupo familiar, tanto así que una simple cena en familia, sentados a la mesa los 4, se había vuelto un enorme deseo frustrado, que le lastimaba no solo a ella, sino que también a todos allí.

-¡Li-Liam! hermanito…¡di-dile algo! -Dice mientras las lágrimas empiezan a derramarse desde sus ojos-

-Y-yo…

-Va-vamos…Amy…no lo hagas más difícil…podrás ver a daddy…lo prometo…

La niña de los ojos verdes parece calmarse ante la promesa, se abraza al cuello de su papa, mientras algunas lagrimillas e hipos escapan de su delgado y demacrado cuerpo aún a la vez que se deja cargar de regreso a su habitación, en el trayecto le pide a Canadá que lo jure…él evitando las ganas de llorar asiente sin decir nada.

El de los ojos lilas ya no recuerda en qué momento la niña se había vuelto tan apegada a Estados Unidos, probablemente este último tampoco lo recuerda, pero lo cierto es que el sentimiento es mutuo, después de todo como él mismo dice ella es ´´his little princess``; ahh…si tan solo Liam no tuviera razón…si tan solo Alfred pasara más tiempo con los chicos…tal vez las cosas serían diferentes, era tan difícil cuidar de ambos solo. En esto último va pensando mientras se encamina de regreso por el corredor cuando siente la puerta de entrada abrirse de estrepito a la vez que una voz masculina anuncia su llegada desde allí.

-Hello! The hero is in home!

Desde la sala de estar, Liam, que hasta hace poco había retomado su lectura, lanza un suspiro de hastío mientras intenta concentrarse en la narración una vez más, sin embargo es interrumpido al poco tiempo de empezar otra vez cuando una mano se posa sobre su cabello alborotándoselo.

-Hola campeón, ¡¿como estas?!

-¡Su-sueltamee!... -Dice intentando apartar la mano de su padre con las suyas propias-

-Sorry…

El muchacho se arregla su cabello dejando su mechón característico sobre su ojo izquierdo y no le dice nada, no lo mira siquiera, hace tiempo que evita hacerlo, el estadounidense sabe que ha fallado una vez más, y con una mirada triste que nadie en casa puede percibir continua su camino para buscar a Amy y a la vez encontrarse con su hermano en el corredor, su pareja, ´´la madre`` de sus hijos.

-¡Matthie!

El estado de humor del americano cambia rápidamente; un rápido beso en los labios y una sonrisa, luego el estadounidense toma de la cintura a su pareja y lo acerca a él rápidamente, dejando al ojilila completamente confundido y avergonzado.

-A-Alfred…lo-los niños…

-I don´t care, desde aquí no pueden vernos…listen, tengo algo preparado para tu y yo mañana…

-¿A-algo preparado?...-se acuerda de súbito- ¿pero mañana no debes ir a una reunión otra vez?...

-Yes, pero luego de eso, escucha irem-

-Alfred…Amy está muy enferma otra vez…tiene fiebre y…

El estadounidense ve sus planes caer otra vez, tal como muchas veces anteriores…pero esta vez debe conseguir lo que quiere, todo sea por un lindo recuerdo para Matthie…todo sea para compensar…´´eso que debe informarle``. Alfred sin soltar a su pareja medita un poco allí mismo, de pronto, una idea viene a su cabeza.

-¿Y si llamásemos a Arthur y a Francis para que cuiden de los niños?, solo será una noche…anda…hace tiempo que no salimos los dos a divertirnos, lo entenderán.

-…no lo sé…no me sabe bien molestarles, tu sabes…tienen una vida ocupada al igual que tú…

-¡Y que tu bro!, ambos sabemos que necesitas un descanso…los dos lo necesitamos, ¡lo entenderán! Además tu sabes lo bien que Liam se lleva con Arthur…¡y que decir lo mucho que disfruta Francis el estar con Amy! ¡No pondrán peros!

-Yo…

El héroe ve como la oportunidad se le escapa de las manos ante la duda de su hermano, se desespera, ¡debe hacer algo, para que acepte!...claro. En un rápido movimiento presiona y acerca aún más la cintura del canadiense a su cuerpo, este se asusta ante la brusquedad del estadounidense e inconscientemente apoya sus palmas contra el pecho del americano a la vez que se sonroja fugazmente; Alfred sabe que ha ganado y para proclamarse como vencedor de la disputa le besa en los labios demandantemente, exigiendo la entrada dentro de la boca del canadiense, este, aunque extremadamente sorprendido, sin mucho rodeo cierra los ojos y se rinde, se deja llevar; Estados Unidos le había ganado…la salida de mañana era inminente; de pronto el de los ojos azules lo suelta de súbito y le dirige una sonrisa cómplice que deja a Canadá increíblemente confundido a la vez que se encamina a la habitación del lago Erie y le dirige la palabra que sin saberlo será lo último que escuchará de su parte esa noche:

-Ah, por cierto, cenaré en la oficina, ¿no te importa verdad?

-Eh….¡e-eh no!, por-por supuesto que…no…

¿Qué más podía decir? Le iba a llevar a cenar…no valía la pena enojarse ahora por algo que hacía desde hace tanto ¿verdad?

Al día siguiente, después de la reunión, un francés, un británico y un americano llegan a casa, Matthew les saluda cariñosamente y un tanto avergonzado agradece la disposición de los europeos para cuidar a los niños, Arthur sonríe y le asegura que no hay problema mientras que cierto francés, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a su hijo menor y desearle lo mejor _esta noche_ se escapa a ver a su nieta.

La salida había sido impresionante, el canadiense simplemente ya no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que su pareja y él habían salido a cenar sin compañía de nadie, mucho menos a un restaurant francés sabiendo lo mucho que odia el americano esa comida, según él ´´No es que no sea deliciosa, pero el tamaño de la porción deja que desear bro…``. Tanta atención y lujos de parte de Estados Unidos a su persona parecían dignos de un sueño, tanto así que en ningún momento pudo dejar de pensar que algo raro estaba pasando allí, pero qué más daba, se encontraba feliz, a su lado estaba el hombre que amaba, con sus brillantes ojos azules que se confundían con las elegantes luces de las lámparas de techo del restaurant, extrañaba esto, lo extrañaba tanto a él.

Tras terminar la cena y dar un paseo por el parque tomados de la mano, charlando de las cosas de la vida, él reloj marca las 24:00 hrs y como por arte de magia, o como si Dios quisiera arruinar esa hermosa caminata empieza a lloviznar suavemente para tras unos minutos volverse una lluvia más espesa; a pesar de que ésta los está empapando de pies a cabeza, Alfred le sonríe, lo coge de las manos y le besa suavemente en los labios; el momento es mágico, pareciera como si las luces de los faroles de la solitaria plaza junto con las gotas de lluvia que mojaban el cabello rubio de ambos hicieran de estos más brillantes aún. El beso termina, ambos no dejan de sonreír ni mirarse, Alfred sin soltarle se acerca a su rostro y le susurra al oído.

-Creo que ya deberíamos irnos

El viaje hasta la habitación del lujoso hotel que Alfred había reservado es corto, lo que es bueno pues estar con aquella ropa mojada no era muy saludable, el americano lo sabe y a pesar de que no está seguro de lo que es un resfriado, no puede esperar por desprenderse de lo que tiene puesto, más importante aún…ya no puede esperar por quitarle a Matthie lo que lleva encima, de modo que en cuanto el canadiense pone un pie dentro de la habitación el de los ojos azules cierra la puerta detrás de ambos y lo acorrala contra la pared.

-A-Alfred

-Extrañaba poder hacer esto sin temor de despertar a los niños…

Se miran a los ojos, Canadá sonríe, lo cierto es que él también lo extrañaba. Estados Unidos entonces le besa en los labios mientras le desabotona la camisa, Matthew aunque avergonzado hace lo mismo con la de su hermano y deja deslizar la suya por sus hombros hasta el suelo cuando el estadounidense se la desabotona por completo; se estremece al sentir el tacto de las manos heladas de su hermano tomándolo de la cintura para acercarlo a él, esto junto con su respiración rozándole el cuello y los besos en la misma zona le estaban volviendo loco.

-¡A-Alfred…!

A Estados Unidos le divierte, pero también le impacienta y es que su hermano está demasiado accesible entre sus brazos, así que sin perder tiempo le besa desesperadamente mientras le baja el zipper del pantalón para poder tocar su miembro, sonríe al notar que el canadiense cierra los ojos y simplemente se deja hacer siguiéndole el juego, ahh…le amaba tanto.

-Nggh…Al…Al…n-no… -interrumpe de pronto-

-¿No?...-se acerca a su oído para susurrarle- yo veo que lo estas disfrutando

-A-Ah…es…es solo que…nghh…n-no creo poder…ha-hacerlo a-aquí mismo…

El estadounidense confundido se detiene, Matthew entreabre uno de sus ojos para verle mientras que en su rostro se aloja una extraña mueca de suplica, América entonces entiende y con una mirada seductora le responde mientras vuelve otra vez a acariciarle la entrepierna.

-Je…¿tu lo que quieres es ir a la cama de inmediato eh?...

-E-Eh! y-yo…nghh…

-Anda, responde…

-_O-oui…_

-No te oigo bro…

-Nghh…O-oui!...

Estados Unidos finalmente toma en su mano el miembro del canadiense para encontrarlo ya erecto, aprovechándose de esto comienza a masturbarle más rápidamente esperando de esta forma apresurar la respuesta del canadiense, quería escuchar su voz…quería escucharlo gritar, ¡quería escucharlo gritar con su dulce voz que se dejara de tanta estupidez y lo jodiera ya, ¡ahora mismo!

-¡No te oigo bro!

-Nghh ¡A-AH! ¡OUI AL, PLE-PLEASEl!

Canadá se tapa la boca avergonzado, rezando porque los vecinos de las otras habitaciones no hubiesen escuchado, ¡¿Qué había dicho?!, es como Arthur decía…América sacaba siempre lo peor de él, pero que podía hacer, lo había provocado, él simplemente no había podido resistir más. El de los ojos azules entonces, satisfecho se detiene, lo que deja un tanto desilusionado al canadiense allí, pero tras una sonrisa y un beso en la frente vuelve a sonreír, al fin su hermano había hecho caso a sus suplicas y lo bueno estaría por empezar.

Las luces de la habitación fueron prendidas a tientas entre besos y gemidos, rebelando hermosas y largas cortinas blancas paralelas a una bella cama del mismo color con bellos detalles floreados bordados en ella; sobre ellos, cierto americano recostaba suavemente a su amado después de haberlo desvestido por completo previamente, una vez hecho esto procedió a observarle meticulosamente a la vez que bajaba el zipper de su propio pantalón que desde hace ya una cantidad de minutos se había vuelto incómodo. El canadiense tan solo le observa avergonzado esperando por él en la cama, su silueta se confunde en el blanco de esta y si no fuera por el rosa de sus mejillas este se mimetizaría por completo; sus manos, suaves y delicadas, reposan tímidamente en su pecho que sube y baja con movimientos erráticos y en cuanto a su sedoso cabello que a Alfred tanto le gusta este pareciera como si se enredara entre los pétalos de las flores bordadas dándole una apariencia casi angelical. En esto piensa Estados Unidos mientras se posiciona a si mismo entre las bellas piernas de aspecto femenino de su hermano, ah…los años pasaban tan desapercibidos para ellos, la imagen le recordaba tanto a su primera vez con él, lo recordaba perfectamente, el canadiense llevando sus manos hasta su entrepierna ruborizado, intentando esconder su cuerpo de él inútilmente. La imagen no era demasiado distinta a la de aquella vez, los ojos de Matthew brillan bajo la luz de la luna que intrusa se cuela por la ventana y al sentir el miembro erecto del americano rosando contra su entrada cierra sus orbes fuertemente con un sonrojo evidente en su rostro y de pronto, sorpresivamente para USA, Canadá lleva sus manos hasta su pecho intentando separarse de él; antes de que el estadounidense pudiera preguntar qué es lo que sucede, sin abrir los ojos su hermano le ruega.

-Ple-please wait

En el rostro del americano se aloja entonces una mueca de fastidio, ¿¡qué pasaba ahora!?, justo cuando estaba a punto de…ah claro, sin quitarle la vista de encima al hombre que está debajo de él arquea una ceja y agrega:

-¿Es que no te lubriqué lo suficiente?

-N-no!...bueno tal vez…quiero decir…e-es solo que…ugh…

Ahhh la paciencia de Alfred se agotaba, de verdad que necesitaba sentirse dentro del canadiense ahora ya, pero este no estaba facilitando las cosas, mira que hacerse el difícil a estas alturas; fastidiado piensa en esto cuando nota algo, su hermano, que ahora mantenía la mirada baja por lo que él pensaba era timidez, lo cierto es que si estaba de esta forma era porque estaba contemplando otra ´´cosa``, técnicamente a Florida.

-…What?

-Es que…no crees que deberías usar…ya sabes…¿protección?

-Aghh come on! Bro, ¡antes de que tuvieras a los chicos lo hicimos un montón de veces sin que pasara nada!

-No sabíamos que era posible que quedara embarazado…

-Y que importa, ¡el punto es que no pasó nada durante un buen tiempo! Vamos…está vez tampoco pasará nada…además no se siente tan bien con un condón puesto -Dice el americano con un puchero en el rostro mientras se acerca intentando romper la barrera que había puesto el canadiense entre ambos con sus brazos-

-¡N-no! ¡N-no quiero…!

Agh ¡ya era demasiado!, no podía esperar más tiempo, simplemente no; tan solo bastaron segundos para que su peso sobre el cuerpo del canadiense le hiciera quitar los brazos de en medio y aprovechándose de esto, en un rápido movimiento Estados Unidos le coge de las muñecas y lo pone bajo su dominio. Canadá se queja, no era justo, mueve sus piernas intentando liberarse pero le es imposible; hábilmente entonces, el americano libera una de sus manos sin soltar el agarre de las muñecas de su pareja y con esta guía su erecto miembro hasta la entrada de su hermano, este último ruega una vez más que lo libere, pero ya es demasiado tarde, Estados Unidos le penetra de una sola vez y un grito de dolor escapa de su garganta acompañado de unas lagrimas brotando de sus ojos. Alfred libera sus brazos, sabe que Canadá ya no intentará nada y libremente entonces comienza a embestirlo.

-Ahh…Matthie…estás…tan estrecho…mmm…

-…yo-you…i-idiot…

-Come on…trust me…nada…pasará…just enjoy bro…

El canadiense tenía que admitirlo, a pesar de que le había dolido más que los mil demonios, lentamente el dolor comenzaba a convertirse en gozo; quizás Alfred tenía razón, tal vez no pasaría nada, así que dejándose llevar por el placer del ritmo de las embestidas que su hermano le propinaba se aferro con sus brazos al cuello de este y gimió y grito en su oído tanto como su delicada y suave voz le permitían; el americano en tanto, sonrió cuando supo que su hermano finalmente se había entregado y se dejo deleitar por su sensual voz y las estrechas paredes de su interior.

Tras minutos de deleite, el choque y la fricción entre ambos cuerpos se hacía más rápido, el americano metía y sacaba su miembro desde el interior del canadiense lo más rápido que se le hacía posible y este último no podía contener sus gritos de placer cada vez que sentía como el pene de su hermano chocaba contra aquel punto íntimo que le volvía loco; no faltaba mucho para que se viniera y a juzgar por las embestidas frenéticas que le propinaba Estados Unidos él también estaba llegando a su límite. No bastaron más que unas cuantas embestidas para que el americano se viniera dentro de su hermano y que este a su vez también lo hiciera, manchándolos a ambos con su semilla.

-So-sorry…

Estados Unidos tan solo le sonrió y tras ello depositó un beso en la frente de su querido Matthie, acto seguido procedió a salir de su interior, recostarse a su lado y taparles a ambos con las suaves frazadas. Canadá sonrió mientras se acurrucaba al lado de su hermano; no importaba el dolor que sentía ahora en su trasero, pues esta noche había sido una inolvidable y pronto tendría más de una razón para recordarla.

-Oh bro, estuviste genial

-Me-merci…

La habitación queda en silencio por unos segundos cuando Canadá baja la vista sonrojado, Alfred no dice nada, conoce a su hermano, tan solo le sonríe a la nada esperando a que vuelva a mirarlo para él entonces retribuirle, sin embargo esto no ocurre y para cuando el americano ya empieza a pensar que el de los ojos lilas se ha quedado dormido este último le regresa la mirada, sus ojos brillan y tal parece ser que no ha dejado de sonreír en ningún momento, oh si tan solo hubiese podido seguir así.

-Gracias Al…fue una salida esplendida

-Jejeje…sí…lo fue

De pronto Estados Unidos desvía la vista de su hermano para fijarla en cualquier parte, ¿era este el momento ideal para decírselo?, demonios, Canadá lo entenderá, tampoco es que sea algo fuera de lo común para ellos…sí, está decidido, se lo dirá ahora mismo…

-Me alegra que la hayas pasado bien Matthie

-Jejeje

-Porque…no podremos volver a tener una salida igual hasta dentro de mucho tiempo bro.

-…¿Qué? ¿Po-porque?

Canadá arquea una ceja en señal de confusión, que demonios pasaba ahora… ¿Cómo de un ambiente tan agradable habían pasado a esto?, Estados Unidos de pronto le devuelve la mirada, ¿Que era esta cara de nerviosismo ahora?

-Yo, bueno…Matt, la verdad es que me enteré hasta hace muy poco y me pareció que sería genial que hiciéramos esto antes de…

-¿Antes de que?...¿Alfred?...¿Qué pasa…?

-Mi jefe decidió que iría a la guerra Matthie…

-¡¿Qué?!

A pesar del dolor en su parte posterior el canadiense se sienta en la cama de súbito ¿Había escuchado mal?...esperaba que así fuera.

-Debo ir bro…

-¡¿Qué?!...¡¿por qué demonios tienes que involucrarte siempre en esas estupideces Alfred?!

-¡No son estupideces! Adem-

-¡¿Y por cuánto tiempo será eh?!

-¡N-no lo sé!, semanas, meses, quizás más, ¡no estoy seguro y no importa!

-¿Quizás más?, ¿No importa? Alfred los cumpleaños de los chicos son en unos meses y ambos ya están bastante desilusionados de ti ¡y ahora tú dices que probablemente ni siquiera estés allí junto a ellos ese día!

-¡Bro! ¡Es importante que vaya! Debo estar allí con mis soldados, ¡debo estar ahí con mi gente!

-¡Deja de actuar como si te importaran!, ¡¿tan solo quieres sacar provecho de estas guerras como siempre, no?!, ¡debes estar con tu familia, tú y tus soldados!...¡No-nosotros también te necesitamos…!

Matthew se queda mirándole en silencio esperando hacerle reaccionar, Estados Unidos ante esto desvía la vista ofendido, estaba molesto, simplemente no le cae en la cabeza el porqué de que su hermano no entienda la situación, ¡él también es un país! Ah claro…olvidaba que era Canadá. Después de todo que sabía él, los niños no estaban decepcionados de él y es que, como podrían ¡él era un héroe!, como no podrían sentirse orgullosos, bueno…tal vez Liam no lo estaba, pero quizás…quizás si se embarcaba en esta guerra podría demostrarle lo fuerte que es su daddy, ¡lo haría sentirse orgulloso!, por supuesto que sí.

-Alfred…

-Iré…iré al campo de batalla quieras o no…

¡Agh, eso era todo!, Canadá aprieta la mandíbula y los puños, ¡tiene tantas ganas de decir y hacer un par de cosas para hacerlo entrar en razón, pero algo se lo impide! y lamentablemente sabe lo que es ese algo…y es que, su corazón pareciera que estuviera siendo presionado, ¡maldito sea el amor!; sus ojos se cristalizan, pero no quiere que lo vea llorar, así que sin decir nada, baja la vista, se levanta de la cama como puede y empieza a vestirse; USA sigue sin dirigirle la vista, no dice nada, tan solo se queda allí aceptando lo inevitable, sin saber que lo que está por escuchar son las últimas palabras que su hermano le dirigirá. Canadá se para frente a la puerta y coge el picaporte, sus cabellos dorados cubren sus ojos por completo dándole un aspecto lúgubre y antes de salir sentencia frio y con una voz que pareciera fuera a quebrarse en cualquier momento.

-…Espero que sepas…que no eres bienvenido en casa a menos que cambies de opinión.

Estados Unidos queda solo en la inmensidad de la habitación, atrás quedaron las sonrisas, la satisfacción y su orgullo, se deja caer sobre el colchón y aspira fuerte, pues lo único que le queda de Matthew son las flores bordadas impregnadas de su aroma.

**Always needed time on my own**

**I never thought I'd need you there when I cry**

Mientras tanto las luces de los faroles de la calle se difuminan al otro lado del parabrisas del automóvil y las gotas de lluvia suicidas chocan y se destruyen contra todo lo que este a su paso; si tan solo las que emergen de los ojos de Canadá desaparecieran tan rápido como ellas. Veloz llega a casa y maldice su suerte al notar que las luces de la sala de estar siguen encendidas, alguien por lo visto seguía despierto, demonios, no quería preguntas, no quería saber nada de nadie; pero qué más podía hacer, armándose de valor y rogando porque sus ojos no siguieran igual de rojos como había notado que estaban en el retrovisor, gira la llave de la cerradura de su casa para pasar al interior y una vez adentro intenta cerrar la puerta lo más lento y silencioso posible con la esperanza de no despertar a nadie, o que si bien había alguien en pie aún, que este no le escuchara, más sin embargo su intento se ve frustrado cuando siente una voz familiar llamándole desde atrás, había sido descubierto.

-Matthieu…mon petit?...¿eres tú?

-…

-Mon dieu!, mírate, ¡estás todo mojado! ¿que haces aquí a esta hora?, pensé que no llegarían hasta mañana…¿donde está Alfred?...

-…

-Mon petit…?

-¡Pa-papa...!

El canadiense de un segundo a otro pasa a estar en el umbral de la puerta a estar en los brazos de su padre, quien a pesar de realizar múltiples intentos para que su hijo le diga lo que había pasado no consigue nada más que sollozos de su parte, así que sin más tan solo lo alberga entre sus brazos e intenta consolarle de un temor del que no tiene conocimiento.

Los días pasan y a pesar de los múltiples intentos de Arthur y Francis por tratar de descubrir que era lo que había ocurrido, Canadá no dice nada sobre esa noche, tan solo afirma que el americano tiene asuntos que atender y que probablemente no regrese hasta un buen tiempo, de modo que ambos abandonan la casa con el solo conocimiento de que Alfred probablemente esté muy lejos y lo más probable es que esto siga así de forma indefinida.

Los días acabaron por convertirse en semanas y Estados Unidos seguía sin aparecerse en el hogar agotando gota a gota los últimos puñados de esperanza que quedaban en el corazón del canadiense agobiándolo cada vez más y por si fuera poco este no era el único acontecimiento que le estaba volviendo loco pues su salud se estaba viendo rápidamente deteriorada, lo que hacía que el cuidado de los niños, especialmente de Amy se estuviera haciendo realmente dificultoso. Sin embargo lo ignoró, con dos niños pequeños en casa y el otro adulto ausente no había cabida en su tiempo para sentirse enfermo, así que sin darse un respiro siguió con su rutina habitual, despertar a los niños, hacer el desayuno, lavar la ropa, el almuerzo…, pero demonios, todo se hacía tan difícil de pronto, se sentía tan cansado. Se encuentra en camino a llevarle el almuerzo a la cama a la pequeña Amy mientras piensa en esto, ¿debería ir al doctor?...no…no quería hacerlo, simplemente no, así que sin más se auto convence de que no debe ser nada grave…más bien esto es lo que él desea creer, pues la otra idea que se le viene a la cabeza del porque de los síntomas no le agrada en absoluto…tiene miedo de que esta pueda ser cierta.

Abre la puerta y se encuentra con la niña mirando la ventana desde la cama con una expresión triste, sus cabellos rubios caen sueltos por sobre sus hombros desinteresadamente y no se dejan opacar por la sombría habitación, si no que por el contrario, estos parecieran que absorbieran los rayos del sol que se cuelan por la ventana y gracias esto se hicieran aún más dorados; el canadiense en su cabeza, no puede evitar compararla con la solitaria rosa que Arthur mantenía en el florero de su biblioteca…siempre cortaba la más bella del jardín, tan solo una y luego la dejaba allí; a él le parecía tan triste, estando ahí sola mientras las demás se amontonaban en el jardín y se dejaban llevar por la brisa del viento…mientras ella estaba destinada a deteriorarse lentamente dentro de la habitación. De pronto la niña se da la vuelta al percibir la imagen de su papa en el marco de la puerta, sus ojos verdes se iluminan al verlo entrar y le dirige una leve sonrisa que el canadiense le contesta con otra mientras se acerca con la bandeja de comida hasta la cama de la muchacha para ponerla sobre las rodillas de esta.

-Merci papa…

-No es nada cariño…

La niña coge la cuchara en su mano más sin embargo no se decide a empezar la sopa, en su delicado rostro la tristeza aún no ha desaparecido, Matthew lo nota y se aventura a preguntar

-Amy…¿sucede algo? ¿No quieres?...

-…No…no es eso….

-¿Entonces qué sucede?…puedes decírmelo…

Ella mira hacía la ventana una vez más y el canadiense piensa que el lago intenta eludir la pregunta, se preocupa, coge la silla del escritorio y se sienta a su lado, acto seguido le toma de la mano y se dispone a decir unas cuantas palabras de consuelo, más sin embargo se detiene cuando siente una pequeña gotita caer sobre su mano. Amy comienza a llorar y a Canadá pareciera que le hubiesen enterrado una estaca en el corazón.

-Amy…querida..no llores…anda dime que sucede

-Da-daddy…

Ohh…la palabra que no quería escuchar hace presencia, sin darse cuenta baja la vista y pretende seguir escuchando.

-Da-daddy…daddy prometió…prometió que si me encontraba bien hoy…é-él me llevaría al parque

-Ohh dulzura….lo siento… lo siento tanto

-Y…y ahora, resulta que n-no he me-mejorado y…y él ni siquiera está aquí, le… ¡le echo de menos papa!

Canadá se debate entre el odio y la pena, ¡¿Por qué tenía que irse?!...¿porque cuando lo necesitaban tanto?, de pronto el también siente ganas de llorar…pero sabe que no debe, no delante de sus niños, así que sin ninguna otra alternativa tan solo le abraza, mientras intenta calmarle con más promesas que ni el mismo cree que pueda cumplir.

-Tranquila…te juro que cuando tu padre vuelva hará lo que había prometido, es más ¡iremos todos!, también tomaremos unos helados y luego, cuando volvamos a casa, veremos una película de esas que a ti y a tu padre tanto les gustan.

Los sollozos de la niña se van calmando poco a poco hasta desaparecer y cuando esto sucede Canadá termina el abrazo para secar con sus manos las lagrimas que aún quedan en los ojos de su hija; ella le mira y le sonríe levemente.

-¿Lo…lo prometes…?

Como odiaba prometer cosas que después no sabría si podría cumplir…pero que podía hacer, delante de él la niña espera impaciente y sus brillantes ojos verdes expectantes sumados a su estado frágil le hacen imposible no poder afirmarle lo que sus oídos querían escuchar.

-Si cariño, puedes contar con mi palabra -llevándose la mano derecha al corazón-

-Jejejeje…

-Ahora…tomate eso antes de que se enfríe más okey?

-Oui…

La niña coge la cuchara en sus manos otra vez y se dispone a probar la primera cucharada, mientras tanto Canadá como de costumbre, se queda allí para escuchar la opinión de su familia. Amy mete la cuchara a su boca y tras saborearlo sentencia:

-¿Papa…?

-Yes?

-¿Puedo…ponerle un poco más de sal?

-Eh…claro, pero, estoy seguro de que le puse la misma cantidad de siempre...humm, a ver permíteme…

Canadá coge la cuchara y con ella un poco de sopa, acto seguido se la lleva a la boca mientras mantiene la vista fija en el plato y…eh…¿que era esto?, antes de hacer una demostración de malos modales se la traga pero…ohh…tal parece ser que había sido para peor.

-¿Pa-papa?...¿estás bien?...no luces muy b-

-Y-Yo, perdóname, *gulp*

En menos de un segundo el canadiense está de pie y corriendo hasta el baño, llega hasta el retrete y sin más deja ir todo lo que había comido hasta el momento, sus niños preocupados lo siguen hasta la habitación y entran en pánico cuando ven que su papa está igual de pálido que las cerámicas del cuarto de baño, el primero en acercarse es el chico, quién al notar que su progenitor está a punto de recibir otra arcada coge su cabello para que este no se llene de suciedad, Amy tan solo observa asustada desde el marco de la puerta.

-¿Pa-papa estás bien?

Canadá cuando cree que ya ha dejado salir todo, agradece a su hijo y se voltea para responder

-Oui…n-no hay de qué preocuparse, ya estoy bien

-Creo que deberías ir al doctor mommy

No, no era necesario…ya no servía de nada evitar el asunto, tendría que averiguar si sus sospechas eran ciertas tarde o temprano…y quizás ahora era cuando.

-No, no hay de que preocuparse, estaré bien

-Pero papa…

-Tranquila cariño…ya verás…como todo estará bien

El resto del día transcurrió sin complicaciones mas graves y llegada la noche los chicos se fueron a dormir, él hizo lo mismo, se puso su pijama y se acostó dentro de esa enorme cama que ahora le parecía demasiado vacía sin Estados Unidos allí a su lado.

**And the days feel like years when I'm alone**

**And the bed where you lie**

**is made up on your side**

Se voltea hacia el lado donde dormía su hermano, coge su almohada entre sus brazos y la abraza como si fuera él intentando consolarse a sí mismo, le necesitaba tanto ahora mismo ¡¿Por qué tenía que irse!?, ¿Es que de verdad no le importaba su familia? las lagrimas empiezan a salir de sus ojos y este las ahoga de inmediato contra la almohada en un intento porque nadie escuchara su miseria... ¿Qué haría ahora si sus sospechas eran ciertas? era tan injusto…demasiado injusto.

**When you walk away**

**I count the steps that you take**

**Do you see how much I need you right now?**

Esa noche, lloró pensando en Estados Unidos, lloró hasta que de sus ojos ya no salían más lagrimas y se quedo dormido mientras imaginaba que a su lado, abrazándolo se encontraba su hermano con esa brillante sonrisa de superhéroe y sus ojos de luciérnaga azul que brillan tanto en la noche como en el día, susurrándole que independiente del resultado de mañana todo estaría bien…ojalá así hubiese sido, ojalá él hubiese estado a su lado, pues esa mañana por la mañana...el resultado del test de embarazo había dado positivo…Canadá estaba embarazado otra vez.

Y las semanas se volvieron meses inevitablemente y en casa no llegaban más noticias de Alfred que las que la televisión transmitía…y Canadá ya no soporta verlas pues cada vez que lo hace debe tragarse sus lagrimas mientras imágenes de tiroteos y muerte pasan por sus ojos. Pareciera que en cualquier momento fuera a quebrarse y es que cada vez que la pequeña pregunta por Estados Unidos ni él mismo se puede tragar la mentira de que volverá pronto.

Durante las noches…acaricia su abdomen mirando a la luna mientras piensa en Alfred, sus ojos brillan por las lagrimas que contiene desde hace tiempo…brillan como las estrellas…estrellas que acompañan a la luna que Alfred a miles de kilómetros observa durante las noches en el campo de batalla…ignorando…que la angustia no es lo único que poco a poco está creciendo dentro de Canadá.

* * *

><p>¡Y éste es el final del primer capítulo del fic, espero haya gustado y si es así, me harían muy feliz dejando un review o un ''Like'' (^u^)!<p>

Espero no tenga demasiadas faltas ortográficas, lo he revisado pero creo que es bastante probable que haya alguna tomando en cuenta el tamaño de la historia, si encuentran alguna lo siento mucho, se me ha pasado x_x

¡Hasta la próxima!


	2. Capítulo 2

Los soldados se desparraman por la tienda de campaña, algunos duermen, otros fuman para aliviar tensiones y por último, algunos otros conversan animadamente intentando olvidar por unos segundos el conflicto en el que se encuentran involucrados. Uno del último grupo, un chico pecoso, crespo y alto ante la insistencia de sus compañeros algo ruborizado saca del interior de su bolsillo una fotografía llamando la atención de muchos, entre ellos Alfred que curioso observa sentado desde una caja a lo lejos.

-Bueno…y esta es mi novia

-¡Hahaha! hombre, está buenísima, ¡como te deje ya sabrás con quien estará!

-¡He-heeey!

Las risas inundan la tienda de campaña y Alfred no puede evitar sonreír también ante la escena mientras limpia su fusil, se siente culpable, pues a pesar de la sonrisa en su rostro…detrás de ella una duda sombría se esconde, Estados Unidos se pregunta…si ese hombre sobrevivirá para verla de nuevo; se detiene en seco ante su pensamiento, no debería sentirse culpable, probablemente todos allí, incluyendo al aludido deben estarse preguntando lo mismo.

Los minutos pasan entre muestras de fotografías de amantes y parientes entre los distintos soldados de la improvisada junta, ríen, añoran y callan, pues más que extrañar nada pueden hacer. El más bajo de todos e improvisado líder de la junta, tras la última muestra de la foto de uno de los soldados participantes, se levanta y grita de un lado de la tienda al otro llamando a su nación, la cual tras estar riendo por las ocurrencias de la gente presente allí esto le pilla un tanto por sorpresa.

-¡Señor Estados Unidos Señor!

-Whats the matter soldier?! ¡No son necesarias las formalidades!

-¡S-Si Señor!

Una risa espontanea escapa de todos al notar la formalidad otra vez, incluso del soldado que la había dicho; este ruborizado se ríe mientras se lleva la mano derecha detrás de la nuca. Cuando todo parece calmarse otra vez, ante la mirada de todos interrogantes hacia su persona el hombre se atreve a continuar con lo que tenía que decir a su superior, quién por cierto, a pesar de los ruegos de los altos mandos por que se quedara con ellos, había decidido quedarse junto a sus soldados todo el tiempo.

-¡Se-señor Estados Unidos! ¿Usted no tiene alguna fotografía que compartir con los presentes aquí? Ya sabe, ¿pues no tiene usted dos niños en casa señor?

A Alfred esto le toma por sorpresa, sus ojos se obscurecen ante la culpa y se ve tan fuera de sí que por un momento todos los presentes, asustados, creen que el arma que lleva en las manos caería al suelo; Estados Unidos despierta del trance entonces y la toma con fuerza de inmediato evitando la caída. Aún así la luz a sus ojos no vuelve y mantiene la mirada baja; los hombres allí presentes se preocupan y en cuanto algunos de ellos empiezan a dirigirse tímidamente hacía él preguntando si se encuentra bien, Estados Unidos levanta el rostro rápidamente asustando a algunos pero deteniendo el avance de todos.

-Lo siento, no tengo nada de ellos aquí conmigo soldado

La mirada fría en sus ojos inconscientemente termina por atemorizar aún más a los uniformados allí presentes, Estados Unidos lo nota, se maldice a sí mismo en su cabeza y seguido a eso desvía su mirada a una esquina donde esta no toque a ninguno de los presentes; el ambiente se calma, más sin embargo el jovencito que hacía de líder hace unos momentos atrás sabe que la ha cagado y desviando la mirada también, se dirige a la nación nuevamente.

-¡L-Lo siento señor! ¡Perdóneme! ¡No debí de meter mis narices donde no se me llamaba señor!

Ante esto Estados Unidos levanta la mirada, esta ya no está obscurecida ni causa temor, más sin embargo se puede notar la tristeza en ella, los soldados lo notan, algunos desvían la mirada quizás con solidaridad hacia él, mientras que otros siguen observando expectantes a lo que la nación tiene que decir.

-No tienes la culpa de nada, no hay problema dude, en realidad la culpa es mía, lamento haberlos preocupado, es solo que…hoy es él cumpleaños de ellos y eso me tiene algo distraído…

-Lo…lo lamento señor…

-Jeje…thanks

La luna brilla en el cielo y el viento corre tranquilo surcando entre las telas que componen el campamento, la tranquilidad abunda…ocultando a unos cuantos soldados bastante sospechosos a los cuales la oscuridad de la noche les ayuda a enmascarar el color de su uniforme.

.-*+_+*- .-*+_+*-. -*+_+*-.-*+_+*- .-*+_+*-. -*+_+*-..-*+_+*- .-*+_+*-. -*+_+*-.-*+_+*- .-*+_+*-.

Al otro lado del mundo todos los presentes tranquilamente ayudan a limpiar lo que había sido la fiesta de cumpleaños de los pequeños grandes lagos, los niños conversan mientras se muestran los obsequios recibidos hace unas horas atrás de parte de algunos amigos, sus abuelos y su madre, quien por culpa de su abdomen abultado y el cansancio que le provoca estar de pie por mucho tiempo lucha por terminar de limpiar la mesa donde aún quedan algunas sobras desperdigadas, sin embargo a pesar de todo esto una sonrisa se aloja en su rostro al voltear a ver a sus niños, todo había salido bien…aún con el mal presentimiento que tenía desde la mañana, pues el día ya se acababa y nada malo había ocurrido ni iba a ocurrir…eso es lo que creía…así que sin más cogió algunos platos y partió en dirección hacia la cocina ignorando el cansancio y el dolor en su espalda, pues lejos lo que más le dolía era la ausencia del padre de la criatura que llevaba en el vientre.

**When you're gone **

**The pieces of my heart are missing you **

**When you're gone **

**The face I came to know is missing too **

.-*+_+*- .-*+_+*-. -*+_+*-.-*+_+*- .-*+_+*-. -*+_+*-..-*+_+*- .-*+_+*-. -*+_+*-.-*+_+*- .-*+_+*-.

La hora de dormir llega y la tienda de campaña que alberga a los soldados americanos como a la propia nación queda en silencio, el ambiente se encuentra tan tranquilo que incluso la respiración de cada uno de los hombres allí dormitando puede ser escuchada sin el menor esfuerzo, Estados Unidos desde la esquina les observa y tras unos minutos concluye que es hora de dormir también, así que se acomoda allí mismo, cierra los ojos e intenta dejarse llevar por el sueño.

Los lúgubres colores de la tela que compone la tienda de campaña se ven sustituidos por unas paredes que le resultan demasiado familiares, de ellas cuelgan coloridas serpentinas y globos y de un momento a otro, sin darse cuenta de en qué momento lo ha hecho ahora está sentado a la mesa, en ella se encuentran diversos utensilios de cotillón y algunos alimentos para picar, pero lo que más llama su atención es el infantil plato de cartón con la inscripción ´´Happy Birthday`` que se encuentra en frente de él, lo toma y sonríe, estaba tan feliz de estar allí. Levanta la vista, ¿en qué momento habían llegado?, allí está el oso entrometido sentado a la mesa al lado de su querida Amy, quien con un bello vestido blanco con volados que se confunde con su piel a la que le faltan días de sol por pasar la mayor parte de su vida dentro de casa, le mira sonriendo.

-Estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí daddy!

-Yo también honey…¡Feliz cumpleaños!

La niña sonríe y él lo hace también, se siente tan feliz que cree que nada podría mejorar este momento, sin embargo para cuando abre sus ojos otra vez la niña se encuentra mirando a su mellizo quien de brazos cruzados mantiene la mirada baja; él niño no dice nada y a él esa actitud fría le quita por unos instantes el valor y la sonrisa de la cara, más sin embargo tras unos segundos se convence de que este es el momento menos adecuado para callar y sonriendo otra vez se dispone a hablar

-¡Feliz cumplea-!

-Gracias por volver…

Estados Unidos queda en silencio incrédulo, ¡esto tenía que ser un sueño! Y es que ya no recuerda cuando fue la última vez que el muchacho le había dirigido la palabra para decirle algo amable, así que sin quitarle los ojos de encima, su mirada se suaviza e inconscientemente le llama por su nombre para comprobar que se trata de él, no quiere que esto sea un sueño, es demasiado bueno para que lo sea.

-¿Li-Liam?

El muchacho atiende al llamado mirándole a la cara, pero tras encontrarse con los ojos azules y brillantes de su padre mirándole sin pestañar este avergonzado desvía la mirada hacia otro lado.

-¡N-no es como si quisiera que estuvieras aquí!...¡e-es por Amy…!

-Hahahaha~ claro campeón

Las risas de la pequeña Amy y de Estados Unidos inundan la habitación mientras el lago Ontario se cruza de brazos en su silla refunfuñando insultos que por lo bajo nadie puede llegar a escuchar; ahhh esto se había convertido en un día de ensueño para el americano, estaba de regreso en casa justo para celebrar el cumpleaños de sus niños, el lago Erie, su pequeña princesita, vestía ese hermoso vestido que guardaba celosamente para el día en que pudiera salir de casa a jugar en el parque, se veía preciosa y tal parecía entonces que su sueño se había hecho realidad; en cuanto a Ontario…que podía decir ¡le había dado las gracias por volver! Y a juzgar por su actitud probablemente lo había extrañado. Este día era alucinante…pero faltaba algo…y él sabía muy bien lo que era; se tensa, realmente tiene miedo de preguntar dónde está, pero ese vacío en su corazón le obliga a seguir adelante con la pregunta, pasea la vista de derecha a izquierda por sobre sus hijos esperando mientras tanto hallar el valor para hacerlo, suspira, lo hará ¿qué cosa tan mala podría suceder?, está a punto de abrir la boca para expresar su duda cuando una figura cruza la puerta con un pastel en las manos…luce espectacular, esa camisa que le queda tan ceñida a la cintura destacando las curvas de su cuerpo le está volviendo loco y si no fuera por la presencia de los niños allí, se sentiría libre y sin remordimientos como para desnudarlo con la vista.

-Welcome Al…

Canadá deja la tarta de cumpleaños sobre la mesa y le mira dulcemente, sus labios le atraen…haciendo que se pregunte si estarán más suaves y dulces que el glaseado de aquel pastel, quiere posar los suyos sobre ellos para comprobarlo y sin meditarlo ni un segundo más se dispone a levantarse… pero…¿Qué era esto? algo se lo impide y un poco fastidiado, quita la mirada de su amado para descubrir que es lo que sucede… se horroriza al notar que sus pies se encuentran encadenados contra el suelo. ¡Qué demonios! Asustado vuelve su mirada esperando encontrar a su gemelo o a sus niños pero el paisaje ha cambiado por completo, todo a desaparecido y ahora se encuentra rodeado tan solo por una enorme y terriblemente profunda capa de oscuridad por todas partes. Entra en pánico, grita los nombres de los integrantes de su familia una y otra vez pero nadie responde a sus llamados, su garganta duele de tanto gritar, ya no puede más, pues duele como si alguien se la hubiese desgarrado por dentro; desesperado intenta mover sus pies para liberarse del agarre de las cadenas pero es imposible, estas escalan por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su cuello donde sin piedad comienzan a apretar cada vez más para impedir el paso del oxigeno; se lanza al suelo, su vista se nubla…pronto caerá inconsciente y él lo sabe…se maldice en su cabeza una y otra vez sintiéndose débil…sus ojos se cierran lentamente para dar paso a un sueño incluso más profundo, más sin embargo y para mayor desgracia de él lo último que distingue es a unos centímetros de separación entre ambos…el cuerpo de Canadá tirado en el suelo bañado en sangre rogándole con una voz dolida y entrecortada que por favor despierte y vuelva a casa cuanto antes.

La pesadilla le despierta sobresaltado entre sudor, balazos y gritos de hombres afuera,¿ ¡qué demonios había pasado!?, los gritos de los soldados que hace unos momentos dormían plácidamente a su alrededor y ahora cargan sus armas mientras se dirigen hacia afuera le advierten que se trata de una emboscada. Se levanta de inmediato e inconscientemente coge su fusil, se dispone a salir corriendo afuera, pero la imagen de Matthew y las palabras que le había dirigido siguen rondando en su cabeza una y otra vez sin dejarlo en paz; se detiene de súbito.

-¿Y si fuera…una advertencia?

Algunos soldados le miran extrañado mientras corren hacia afuera sin tiempo para entender las acciones de su nación allí adentro, esta última pertenece en su sitio sosteniendo su arma mientras mira al frente. No, era imposible, no hay modo de que esa maldita pesadilla pudiera estarle advirtiendo de algo…tan solo había sido un mal sueño provocado por sus ansias de volverle a ver; él no volvería a casa, no sin la gloria que un héroe se merece y para ello debía ganar esta guerra…así tal vez Canadá lo entendería, quizás así los niños volverían a admirarle y le perdonarían la ausencia en el hogar.

Decidido coge fuertemente su arma y de inmediato emprende carrera junto a sus soldados hacía afuera…el olor a humo y sangre le golpean en la cara y reconociéndose como en su ambiente de toda la vida comienza a disparar al enemigo sin piedad quienes uno a uno caen al suelo manchándolo de carmesí e impregnándolo con el olor de la muerte, quien más que nunca hoy está presente allí. Estados unidos dispara una vez más, recarga, y tras echar un vistazo rápido hacia atrás hace señas a sus soldados para que le sigan; corren, él dispara, a sus pies cae un soldado enemigo, mientras que a sus espaldas y aún sin darse cuenta los suyos cada vez son menos, continúa corriendo por en medio del fruto de la muerte y el olor a cenizas y sangre, dispara otra vez entre la neblina sin mucho miramiento a la dirección de la bala, más este se entera de que ha dado en el blanco cuando un grito suena a los lejos, se alegra, tal parece ser que los enemigos cada vez son menos y ellos están más cerca de la victoria, así que sin mirar atrás continua la carrera veloz hacia el enemigo, de modo que cuando es capaz de detenerse para que él y sus soldados recarguen sus armas tras las paredes de una construcción abandonada su respiración es entrecortada, su corazón late alocadamente y unas nauseas extrañas le invaden desde el estomago hasta la lengua; a él esto le llama la atención puesto que nunca se había encontrado tan agotado tras unas cuantas carreras…¿¡que le estaba pasando!?, en medio del cansancio cierra los ojos mientras apoya el fusil contra su pecho y su espalda contra la pared…quizás sea su imaginación, tal vez todos sus hombres presentes allí a su lado se encuentran igual, sí, seguramente ha de ser eso, tan solo la imaginación…solo unos segundos más y tanto ellos como él serán capaces de avanzar hasta la victoria, sonríe…tan solo un poco más y podrá volver a verles…un poco más y sus soldados podrán volver a casa como él, el americano entonces abre sus ojos para mirarles y brindarles unas cuantas palabras de aliento, más se horroriza cuando nota…que está rodeado.

-What the hell!?

Se levanta buscando escapar, sin embargo uno de los soldados enemigos, apuntándole con su arma, histérico y que por producto tal vez del nerviosismo se le traba la lengua en su propio idioma le grita lo que parecen ser ordenes y que por su estado de sorpresa y cansancio Estados Unidos no es capaz de procesar bien. El americano entonces sin prestar atención al enemigo delante de él, busca a su alrededor con la vista una cara conocida del grupo que le estaba siguiendo, pero no hay rastro de ellos, tan solo se encuentra él, rodeado por este grupo de 3 soldados enemigos, de los cuales él que le apunta mientras le tiemblan las manos mugrientas por la tierra que se le ha pegado por la sangre, parece ser el líder.

-¡N-No te muevas o disparo!

-…

-S-se quien e-eres… ve-vendrás con nosotros ahora, si te capturamos la vi-victoria está asegurada para los nuestros.

El viento sopla llevándoles el olor de la guerra y arrastrando el silencio por el campo de batalla, silencio que Estados Unidos decide conservar mientras frunce el ceño y lentamente se asegura de tener su fusil al alcance…quizás si fuera lo suficientemente cuidadoso podría aprovecharse de algún momento de flaqueza y eliminarles o en el peor de los casos huir para luego cobrar venganza más tarde…solo tenía que levantar su arma lentamente y…

-¡Alto ahí! ¡N-Ni se te ocurra! ¡N-No me hagas dispararte!

Estados Unidos continúa sin embargo desafiante, aún si este hombre disparase él seguiría vivo, los países no mueren tan fácil…

-¡De-detente!

El americano no escucha la advertencia y siguiendo a su espíritu de héroe le mira a los ojos amenazante continuando con su plan…amenaza que es suficiente para colmar la paciencia del soldado enemigo, quien más asustado que arto y ante la sorpresa de sus compañeros allí presentes, le dispara a la nación 3 balas en el estomago.

-¡AAAggh!...

El grito de dolor rompe el silencio, el espacio y el tiempo, la sangre empieza a derramarse rápidamente desde su interior hasta el suelo y tras ella, el americano cae arrodillado mientras lleva su mano derecha a la herida que le han provocado y que le está volviendo loco, pues duele, duele demasiado, tanto que incluso le hace imposible el levantarse y es esto último lo que más le inquieta pues había recibido daños como este anteriormente…incluso peores, pero jamás le habían dejado en esta situación. Entonces temblando y furioso lleva su mirada hasta el soldado que le ha propinado la herida y se sorprende cuando nota que él muchacho le apunta directo a la cabeza

-S-sé que es probable que no te mu-mueras bastardo, pero de esta fo-forma al menos no nos causarás más problemas.

Estados Unidos se horroriza, no podía correr, no podía defenderse, no podía hacer nada…él no esperaba que las cosas terminaran así… ¿en que se había equivocado?, ¿qué había provocado esto?...él debía ganar…conseguiría la gloria y cuando llegase a casa todos le estarían esperando con los brazos abiertos…incluso Liam…incluso Matthie, era tan injusto que su cuerpo le traicionara justamente ahora. Su mente se rehúsa a aceptar lo que está pasando, pero por más que se empeña en levantarse o intentar defenderse su cuerpo no se lo permite; cansado por el desangramiento se maldice dentro de su cabeza por haber iniciado esta guerra, participar en ella y por el hecho de que ya no será capaz de ver a Canadá ni a las criaturas que ambos trajeron al mundo...

Mientras el viento sopla, frágil se deja caer al suelo mientras cierra sus ojos esperando por el inevitable disparo y el calor de la sangre corriendo por su rostro; mientras que muy dentro de su corazón…aún cuando siente su vida extinguirse, el deseo de volver a ver a su familia aunque sea tan solo una vez más sigue creciendo…

_-¿Pe-pero eso es imposible verdad?…Ma-Matthie…perdóname…pero ya no podré volver a casa_

*BANG*

El viento vuelve a soplar echando a correr el tiempo una vez más junto al olor de la carne quemada y la pólvora, sin embargo los gritos y disparos se han retirado por completo del campo de batalla junto con este último disparo…quizás la emboscada había terminado y el silencio mortal que eso conlleva era una de las mejores pruebas de esto…

Entre el silencio mortuorio, tras la desmoronada pared, con la debilidad y el dolor a flor de piel con esfuerzo abre sus ojos lentamente mientras escucha voces a su alrededor; confundido se da cuenta de que rodeándole por todos lados se encuentran soldados americanos…ese último disparo…había sido de ellos…le habían salvado, habían venido a rescatarle...estaba vivo.

Uno de los soldados, el chico rubio, alto y pecoso de la divertida reunión que habían tenido hace unos momentos es el primero en acercarse a su nación para levantarle del suelo, lo que provoca que está última haga una mueca de dolor mordiéndose los labios mientras lo alza para ayudarle a ponerse de pie; el soldado se asusta, tanto él como los otros no se habían dado cuenta de lo maltratado que estaba su superior.

-¡Señor Estados Unidos! ¡¿Se encuentra bien?!

-¿Termino…?

El silencio se apodera de todos, algunos se miran entre ellos confundidos, esperando que alguno de sus compañeros pueda explicar lo que acababa de decir Estados Unidos, sin embargo nadie dice nada y ante esto un soldado que se encontraba al fondo y que curiosamente resulta ser aquel que le había preguntado por su familia, se abre paso entre todos para acercarse hasta su nación y responder su duda como la de todos.

-S-si señor, los rebeldes se retiraron, la próxima vez no los dejaremos ir

-No habrá próxima vez…

-¿Se-señor?

-Volveremos a casa, nos retiramos

-Pe-pero…¡les dimos una paliza!...¡no podemos retirarnos aho-!

-¿Acaso no quieren volver a ver a los suyos…? Yo si…y hoy me di cuenta de que no vale la pena estar aquí mientras mi familia está allá…lejos de mi; hoy casi pierdo la oportunidad de volverles a ver una vez más…no quiero pasar por eso otra vez…

Los soldados quedan en profundo silencio, quizás porque no encontraban las palabras ideales a la situación, o quizás…porque esto a todos les había tomado por sorpresa…así que de esta forma los segundos comienzan a pasar mientras algunos vuelven a mirarse confundidos, sin saber que hacer o decir…sin embargo la alegría no tarda más y se presenta espontanea en el momento en que el pecoso sonríe radiante y alguno de los hombres empiezan a abrazarse con felicidad mientras otros comienzan a gritar felices ´´Volveremos a casa``. Y así es como esta alegría se contagia rápido entre saltos, risas y gritos, opacando todo, desde el paisaje hasta la lesión y la sangre emergente que cae del cuerpo de Estados Unidos al suelo manchándolo gota a gota de carmesí, de modo que en el momento en que todos los ojos vuelven a posarse sobre la nación esta tan solo sonríe con una expresión cansada en su rostro mientras que de sus labios secos unas palabras casi imperceptibles escapan una a una entrecortadas y suaves

-Ca-casa…iré a casa Matthie…

Y esas son las últimas palabras que los soldados escuchan de su nación ese día, quien tras cerrar sus ojos otra vez, cae desmayada por culpa de la falta de sangre. La guerra había terminado y ahora emprendían camino de regreso al campamento en medio del silencio de la derrota, derrota que a nadie le interesaría más que a los medios de comunicación, que estarían hablando de esto por semanas…pues a ninguno de los presentes le importaba el haber perdido…todos volverían a casa.

Al día siguiente, aún con sus heridas sin sanar totalmente y contra las peticiones del médico del ejército de que no debería irse aún, Estados Unidos regreso a su hogar…pues aquel mal presentimiento que había tenido estaba más presente que nunca en su cabeza.

Y entonces los miles de kilómetros que los separaban se fueron transformando poco a poco en metros mientras el vehículo en el que Alfred viajaba de regreso a casa avanzaba veloz por las largas carreteras de concreto bañadas por la luz del sol de aquel día, él las contempla expectante y es que tras haber estado tantos meses fuera de casa el paisaje ha cambiado por completo…¿Matthie y los niños también habrán cambiado?, oh dios, quizás los pequeños grandes lagos habrán crecido y ni siquiera podrá reconocerlos cuando los vea a la cara.

-Cuando los vea a la cara…

¿Y qué pasará cuando los vea a la cara?... ¿y si lo odian?, serio frunce el ceño pensativo mientras se lleva una de sus manos hasta la herida que le han provocado en batalla y que se niega a desaparecer; esto no era lo que tenía planeado…el debía llegar a casa con la victoria en sus manos, pero a cambio de eso se había retirado…¡pero! lo había hecho por ellos…porque ahora sí comprendía que era lo más importante, pues no importaba cuantas batallas ganara si cada vez que se encontraba lejos de ellos sufría por el temor de no volverles a ver, él ya no quería pasar por eso otra vez. Así que…tan solo tenía que explicarles eso y después, cuando lo hayan entendido, todo volvería a la normalidad, él abrazaría a sus niños y pasaría todo el día junto a ellos para compensar su ausencia, se divertirían tanto que… cuando llegase la noche y estuvieran profundamente dormidos por el cansancio… él se acercaría a Canadá para abrazarle, le sonreiría y él se sonrojaría por completo escondiendo su cara de él…pero entonces le obligaría a levantar su rostro y le besaría apasionadamente…porque tan solo él sabe cuánto desea presionar esos labios suaves que saben a miel de maple contra los suyos, tocarle hasta que ambos perdiesen la cordura y hacerle el amor toda la noche sin darle descanso.

Estados Unidos entonces vuelve a mirar el paisaje y sonríe cuando divisa desde el vehículo el jardín de entrada de su casa al que Canadá dedicaba tantas horas de trabajo y su corazón empieza a palpitar a miles cuando el motor se detiene y él se ve obligado a descender para enfrentarse a su familia…pero, hay algo extraño en el ambiente; no sabe si es porque ha estado fuera de casa por tanto tiempo que todo le parece tan diferente pero…el jardín se encuentra tan descuidado en comparación a como él lo recuerda que la misma preocupación que sintió tras aquella horrible pesadilla en el campamento vuelve a él más latente y agresiva que nunca y es que…¿Había sucedido algo? ´´no`` se responde así mismo en su cabeza mientras valiente y a paso firme se acerca a la puerta evitando cualquier pensamiento negativo, de modo que una vez allí, frente a ella, traga saliva mientras cierra sus ojos y a ciegas golpea a la puerta decidido a seguir adelante. Sin embargo los minutos pasan frente a la tabla de madera que lo separa de su familia y nadie responde a su llamada, lo que tan solo logra ponerlo más nervioso y pesimista, ¿No querían abrirle?...no, de seguro tan solo habían salido…pero…y si era así…¿Por qué el auto de Matthew seguía estacionado frente a la casa? Comienza a golpear sin detenerse mientras su corazón late a cien y cuando nota que ya nadie va abrirle se decide a aventurarse dentro de la casa por sí mismo, así que sin poder quitar de su cabeza aquel mal presentimiento, camina, se agacha y busca entre las plantas del jardín la llave extra de la que tan solo Canadá y él tenían conocimiento; afortunadamente la encuentra donde mismo la recordaba, aunque esta está un tanto más oxidada y maltratada por la humedad de la tierra en la que estaba envuelta que como la recordaba. Regresa a paso firme a la entrada de la casa y una vez allí, sintiendo su mano temblorosa, inserta la llave y la gira lenta y torpemente a la vez que traga saliva una vez más; la puerta se abre…y del interior un silencio mortífero escapa irradiando e impregnando aún más un extraño temor en el corazón de Estados Unidos quien tras unos cuantos llamados a su familia desde el exterior, ingresa dentro de la casa junto al sonido del suelo rechinante. Avanza con la preocupación en el pecho unos cuantos pasos a través del pasillo de entrada, esperando encontrarse con una escena en la que definitivamente no quiere pensar, pero que sin embargo no puede evitar contemplar dentro de su cerebro que no deja de funcionar ni una sola vez si se trata de imaginar situaciones trágicas. Cauteloso, se para en silencio dándose cuenta de que ha llegado a la sala de estar y se alegra cuando nota que hasta hace poco la casa seguía habitada por su familia, vestigio de ello son las serpentinas, juguetes en el piso y algunos globos en las paredes ya algo desinflados con la leyenda escrita en ellos de ´´Feliz Cumpleaños`` haciendo notar que al menos hasta aquella fecha seguían aquí, pero…¿A dónde habían ido?, angustiado se deja caer sobre el sofá haciendo que sus cicatrices duelan un poco, pero no le importa, tiene mayores problemas ahora mismo; apoya sus codos en las piernas y sus manos son llevadas a su rostro intentando taparlo por completo…está preocupado…¿se habrían ido a Canadá a una de las casas de su hermano?...pero el vehículo de Matthie seguía estacionado afuera…y el suyo simplemente no podía arrancar, pues junto con su enojo y la última mirada que le había dedicado Canadá impregnada en su memoria, él se había llevado las llaves del vehículo consigo a la guerra. Se levanta, ´´debe haber otra razón``, se dice a sí mismo en voz alta mientras camina inspeccionando la casa pensando en el porqué de la ausencia de su familia, inspección que lo lleva a través del pasillo que se dirige a los dormitorios de los niños y se siente extrañado al notar ropa tirada en él, recoge un poco y se da cuenta de que es de los miembros de su familia; ¿qué había pasado aquí?, extrañado, el sentimiento de temor se aferra a su corazón fuertemente, pues la idea de que semejante desorden estuviera a la vista bajo el consentimiento de su hermano le parece impensable y ridícula ya que la representación de Canadá jamás lo permitiría; Cierra los ojos y gira la cabeza de lado a lado tratando de apartar cualquier idea trágica, pues tan solo está siendo un tonto, por supuesto que nada había pasado y riéndose de él mismo empieza a recoger cada prenda yacente allí en el suelo de madera tal como Matthew lo hubiese hecho.

**I haven't felt this way before**

**Everything that I do reminds me of you**

**And the clothes you left are lying on the floor**

**And they smell just like you**

**I love the things that you do**

Una vez la ha recogido toda, la deja sobre una de las camas echas aún, para luego devolverse a la sala de estar aún más extrañado, quizás eso era lo que debería hacer por ahora, ordenar, quizás así podría despejar su mente un poco y con un poco de suerte también, cuando Matthie y los niños llegasen de adonde fuese que hayan ido se encontrarían con la grata sorpresa de que todo está en orden y que…bueno…que él había vuelto también. Y con una sonrisa en el rostro, decidido emprende entonces la tarea, encaramándose en los sofás de la sala va quitando la decoración de cumpleaños que ya se encuentra fuera de fecha, recoge algunas muñecas del suelo, que por lo visto fueron regalos a Amy y las acomoda sobre la cama de la niña, en cuanto a los montones de libros amontonados por el suelo en pilas, los cuales ya se imagina de quien son, los coge todos y acomoda en la estantería del lago Ontario, que por lo visto ya no da a bastos de tanto libro y se ríe pensando en que así como va será necesario comprarle una biblioteca entera. Se arremanga las mangas de su camisa, coge la escoba y se dispone a barrer el suelo, partiendo por los dormitorios, luego la sala de estar, el comedor y por último la cocina, lugar en el que usualmente botaban toda la basura recogida alrededor de la casa, para que luego fuera a parar al tacho de la basura de afuera. Los dormitorios habían sido fáciles, se encontraban igual de limpios que lo usual, pero en cambio las otras habitaciones…mentalmente se contenía para no maldecir a los niñitos con su confeti corriendo por toda la casa, pero bueno, si sus niños lo habían pasado bien…estaba bien por él; sonríe, ya habiendo olvidado todo mal presentimiento se dirige a meter toda la suciedad recogida al basurero de la cocina, lugar que hasta ahora no había visitado desde que había llegado, pues la preocupación le había quitado el hambre por completo…quizás si hubiese ido hasta allí en primer lugar, no se hubiese tomado las cosas tan tranquilamente hasta ahora, pues en cuanto pone un pie dentro de la habitación, el mal presentimiento se vuelve una realidad y la desesperación se apodera de él junto con la angustia al notar la vajilla rota acompañada por un charco de sangre en el suelo que es demasiado grande como para un simple corte accidental.

-¡¿Qu-Que demonios?!...


	3. Capítulo 3

Y es allí cuando pierde el control por completo de sí mismo, la escoba junto a la suciedad caen al piso y él emprende camino corriendo a través de las habitaciones gritando los nombres de los integrantes de su familia…sin embargo no importa cuánto grite, él sabe bien que nadie contestará y la idea de que todo volviese a la normalidad, tan solo se vuelve una simple ilusión, un sueño creado por si mismo tan solo para consolarse de la misma pesadilla que él y tan solo él había creado para sí mismo y su familia. Tras correr por toda la casa y a toda la potencia que su lastimado cuerpo le permite se ve obligado a recargarse contra la pared para recuperar el aliento y es en ese momento cuando concibe la tonta idea de que quizás debería llamarle por teléfono, ¡es algo que debió haber hecho desde el principio!...pero que por miedo se había abstenido de hacer hasta ahora.

-But…¿y si no contesta al teléfono?

Si bien eso sería una de las peores cosas que pudiesen pasar en estos momentos ya tendría tiempo para pensar en cuál sería su siguiente movimiento a realizar; pues lo importante ahora era saber que había sucedido. Aún sin recobrar el aliento completamente, baja las escaleras lo más rápido que sus piernas le permiten, de modo que en cuanto llega al teléfono estas casi lo traicionan cuando por poco le hacen caer al resbalarse por el suelo; recobra el equilibrio, exhala fuerte y no sin antes dudarlo por un momento, coge el aparato y con su mano libre intenta marcar el número telefónico de su hermano sin éxito las primeras dos veces, puesto que la adrenalina y el nerviosismo están haciendo estragos en su coordinación; intenta calmarse y una vez hecho eso marca por tercera vez, logrando sentirse aliviado al sentir el tono de marcado junto a su oído; alivio que hubiese deseado durase más, pues en cuanto nota aquella melodía que le resulta demasiado familiar viniendo desde algún lugar de la casa sabe que Matthew ha dejado su celular en casa.

-Da-damn!

Cuelga, se maldice a sí mismo y golpea la mesa en la que descansa el aparato sintiéndose al borde de la locura. ¿Un accidente en la cocina? ¿Un ladrón?...¿Amy?, ¡¿ Qué demonios había pasado?!

-Damn damn damn damn damn!

´´Si no me hubiese ido``…´´si me hubiese quedado junto a Matthie``….´´si tan solo no fuese tan estúpido…`` son los pensamientos que rondan ahora mismo en la cabeza de Estados Unidos, quien sin ninguna idea en mente se deja caer exhausto en el piso intentando contener con sus manos el llanto que ya siente está pronto a salir, porque los héroes no lloran…no, él ya no era un héroe, simplemente debía contenerse porque no es tiempo de llorar, ahora tenía algo importante que hacer y eso era salir en busca de pistas de su familia; así que sin aguardar un segundo más se levanta y va en busca de su chaqueta de bombardero para salir a la calle, se aventura a abrir la puerta y es en ese momento en el cual su cerebro se detiene por completo cuando a través de sus oídos el sonido de un automóvil aparcando afuera hace que incluso su respiración se detenga. Permanece allí, sigue dudando, cierra la quijada con fuerza al igual que sus ojos y finalmente, valiente posa su mano sobre el picaporte decidido a averiguar quién es…pues con suerte e ilusionado espera con todo su corazón que la persona tras la gran tabla de madera sea su Matthie y sus niños…con suerte estarán bien, con suerte nada habrá pasado. Así que sin aguardar ni un momento más, respira profundo y gira el picaporte de una sola vez abriendo la puerta por completo, esperando que aquella caprichosa suerte esté de su lado ahora…

-…¿Alfred?

Pero esta vez tampoco había sido así, no es lo que esperaba, no es lo que deseaba, sin embargo nunca había estado tan feliz de verle y sin perder tiempo se lanza corriendo sobre él rodeándole con sus brazos…tal vez, tan solo tal vez, él sabría algo.

-¡A-Arthur!

El británico incluso sintiéndose asfixiado no es capaz de decirle que lo deje ir y de esta forma se deja abrazar hasta que el rubio alto parece comprender que es suficiente y lo deja ir.

-Arthur…tu…¿qué sucedió allí adentro?

-Yo…pues…A-Alfred…¿qué haces aquí?, Matthew nos dijo que habías dicho que no volverías hasta después de mucho tiempo más

-¿Ma-Matthie dijo eso?...

-¡Así es!, ¡¿qué demonios haces aquí?!

-Yo…ni siquiera he hablado con Matt desde…la noche en que tú y Francis vinieron a cuidar a los chicos

-What?! Entonces… ¿no sabes…que?…oh dios…

Sus músculos se tensan al notar que de pronto el británico se ha puesto casi tan pálido como su amado Canadá cuando es temporada de invierno…lo que es casi la mayoría del tiempo al norte de su hermano y sin dejar de sentir miedo se aventura a preguntar

-¿N-no sé qué?

Inglaterra lo mira, le examina y lo atemoriza con su silencio ¿estaría Alfred tratando de hacerse el gracioso?...Matthew no mentiría, su Matthew no mentiría…Alfred era el mentiroso de los dos y él lo sabía bien pues desde que eran niños siempre había sido así…pero, ¿era Estados Unidos capaz de hacerse el bromista en un momento como este?, todo era tan extraño, ¿Por qué Matthew mentiría con algo como eso además? Desvía la mirada al piso incapaz de poder decidirse entre aventarle lo primero que tuviera a la mano al americano para que se dejara de estupideces por ahora o decirle lo que está sucediendo, sin embargo es invadido por la sorpresa cuando siente que lo toman desde los hombros tratando de llamar su atención; sus pupilas se expanden mientras aloja ahora una mirada fruto de la lastima y la confusión, pues frente a él la olvidada imagen de Estados Unidos derramando lagrimas en silencio vuelve a él ya no como un recuerdo en blanco y negro en su cabeza si no que como una cruda realidad que lo levanta y azota contra una pared imaginaria que hace que todo parezca más claro que nunca.

-A-America

-A-Arthur dammnit…tell me…tell me what the hell is going on in here…!

-Alfred calm down… yo…

Y desvía la vista una vez más, no porque no quiera ser solidario con él calmando su preocupación con una respuesta, sino porque

-Siento que…no soy la persona que debería decirte lo que está pasando…

-¿¡Y quien quieres que me lo diga!? ¡Todos se han ido!

-Alfred…no se han ido…es solo que…

-Wha-what!?

El dolor empieza a acumularse en su piel, ya que el agarre al que está sometido por las manos de su ex –colonia es cada vez más fuerte y duele, duele demasiado, sin embargo no importa cuánto quiera gritarle que se detenga, pues dada la situación actual no tiene el valor ni el corazón para hacerlo, porque la situación no es la mejor…y porque tras esos ojos llorosos aún puede ver el niño que solía ser y que por la noches solía acurrucar en sus brazos…y le duele…le duele más que las heridas el que él esté sufriendo de esta manera. Así que sin ninguna otra opción y conmovido por completo por el pasado suspira y le sonríe con una expresión extraña en el rostro que USA no logra identificar y que le obliga a soltarle, momento que el británico aprovecha para darle una palmada en la espalda e ingresar a la casa que tiene en frente.

-Arthur…¿a-a dónde vas?

-Debo llevar algunas cosas…tranquilo…todo estará bien, sube al auto…yo…te explicaré en el camino

-¿A dó-dónde iremos…?

El viento sopla, travieso les desordena el cabello y sin decir nada se lleva consigo las lágrimas del americano sin dejar más a su paso que el abrupto sonido de las hojas de los arboles chocando entre ellas lo que hace desear a este que todo esto se acabe, que se lo lleve el viento, que sea un sueño, sin embargo…las palabras de Arthur están allí para bajarlo a tierra de golpe.

-…al hospital Alfred

Y a Estados Unidos nunca le había parecido tan imprescindible tener a su hermano allí a su lado, para ver aquel rostro igual al suyo que tanto extraña y escucharle decir con su suave voz que reconocería en cualquier parte que él y los niños se encontraban bien.

**When you walk away I count the steps that you take**

**Do you see how much I need you right now?**

**When you're gone**

**The pieces of my heart are missing you**

**When you're gone**

**The face I came to know is missing too**

**When you're gone**

**The words I need to hear**

**to always get me through the day**

**And make it OK**

**I miss you**

En cuanto Arthur volvió con la mercancía que había ido a buscar dentro de casa y sin darle tiempo a Alfred de preguntar lo que había dentro de aquellos grandes bolsos, el británico aceleró en dirección al hospital más cercano sin decir palabra mientras en su rostro un semblante preocupado emergía por sobre los otros. Y por unos minutos que parecían extenderse más y más el silencio reinó dentro del vehículo, alimentándose de cada suspiro, cada respiro y peor aún, cada intento de iniciar conversación entre ambos, no porque no quisieran decir nada…sino porque no sabían que decir o como decirlo…y era este ultimo precisamente el caso del británico quien aventurándose contra las reacciones que pudiese provocar lo que tenía que decir rompió el silencio sepulcral llamando la atención del más joven de inmediato.

- …Nadie esperó que pasase esto, todo había transcurrido tan normalmente que…quiero decir, él había estado tan saludable y de pronto…rayos, no sé qué sucedió

-¿É-Él? ¿¡Liam!? ¡¿Matthie?!

Y de pronto, en silencio, alejando sus ojos del camino por un momento los ojos verdes del antiguo imperio inglés se posan tristes sobre aquel territorio que solía ser suyo y que de repente, sin saber en qué momento, se había hecho mayor y para su sorpresa, también se había unido con aquel que había sido desde el principio su otra mitad…aún con la reprobación de Francis y por supuesto, de él. Alfred lo nota, pero calla para oír la respuesta, aún sabiendo que cualquiera de las dos alternativas podían ser igual de malas.

-Liam…Liam está bien Alfred…Matthew, Matthew es el que se encuentra delicado

-¿Ma-Matthie? ¿¡Que…qué demonios paso Arthur!?...¡¿Su economía?!

-…¿En verdad…tú...no sabes nada?

-¡Deja de actuar de esa forma maldición!..¡Po-por supuesto que no sé nada!

-…Cuanto…tiempo estuviste fuera de casa Alfred?

-…Unos…7 meses…con algunas semanas…creo…a que viene esa pregunta ahora?!

En ese momento, los ojos de Inglaterra despiden una pequeña luz que se apaga de inmediato…ahora lo entendía, Alfred no mentía, todo calzaba en aquel rompecabezas, en aquella historia que Matthew le había contado a él tanto como a Francis y a toda nación que se atreviese a preguntar...todo tenía sentido ahora. No despega los ojos del volante, no porque no es debido, si no porque realmente no sabe como decirle esto a la cara y es que no es lo adecuado que él se lo diga…pero dada la situación…le parece que es injusto que él sea el último en enterarse, así que sin vacilar y ante un expectante Alfred, respira hondo…y para cuando vuelve a abrir la boca, se lo dice todo de una sola vez.

-Porque…eso es…lo que lleva Matthew estando embarazado Alfred

Frío, sería la palabra perfecta para describir al americano en ese momento, parece no pensar, no parpadear y mucho menos respirar. ¿Había escuchado bien?...ahora el que estaba bromeando tenía que ser Arthur; le mira…pero el de los ojos verdes mantiene una postura seria tal como le es costumbre…de verdad ¿de verdad estaba hablando en serio?...Dios…por supuesto que lo estaba. Sin embargo no tiene tiempo si quiera para procesarlo, pues sin darle ni un respiro el británico le habla de nuevo.

-Nosotros…realmente no entendemos que pudo haber pasado…hasta ese día él había estado por completo saludable, no había tenido problema alguno durante todo el proceso…

El semáforo se vuelve rojo y Arthur detiene el vehículo a la vez que pensativo lanza un suspiro de agobio y en silencio se arrepiente por haber dicho lo que dijo, pues aun faltan minutos para llegar al hospital y el ambiente dentro del automóvil es cada vez más insoportable, pues a su cabeza no llegan las palabras para calmar la situación y en cuanto al siempre parlanchín norteamericano, este mantiene la boca cerrada. Quizás había ido demasiado rápido con la información, seguro tenía que ser chocante escuchar todo esto de una sola vez…quizás, debió esperar a llegar al hospital, allí Francis le hubiese ayudado a explicar lo sucedido, pero lo hecho, hecho ya estaba y ahora tan solo podía hacer una cosa para aligerar el ambiente; así que sin perder más tiempo exhala, presiona con sus manos el volante y se dispone a hablar.

-Calma América…no fue tu cul-

-Dime que sucedió -Le interrumpe con la cabeza baja-

-¿Eh?

- Dime que sucedió…y como sucedió

-Alfred, no creo que este sea un buen momento…ahora debes concentrarte en-

- Arthur, ¿tú estabas ahí verdad?, dime lo que pasó

-Yo si estaba, pero Alfr-

-¡Por favor dime que pasó!

Para cuando Estados Unidos vuelve a levantar la cabeza, su mirada es completamente distinta, pues sus ojos no brillan, se han vuelto opacos, tan grises que le dan la apariencia de estar muerto, tan tristes y vacios que cualquiera que les viese no podría expresar otro sentimiento más que lastima y es esto precisamente lo que sucede con Inglaterra quien a pesar de que esta vez estaba por completo determinado a no decir ni una sola palabra, al voltear para ver a Estados Unidos sus ojos le chocan de modo que le es imposible decirle que no, le había convencido como siempre. Asiente mientras mira al semáforo esperando ansioso a que cambie de color con una expresión incomoda en su rostro y una vez que el aparato lo hace y el británico arranca pisando el acelerador este suspira larga y pesadamente…quizás era lo correcto, él debía saber lo que había ocurrido.

-Era…el cumpleaños de Liam y Amy

.-*+_+*- .-*+_+*-. -*+_+*-.-*+_+*- Flashback-*+_+*- .-*+_+*-. -*+_+*-.-*+_+*- .-*+_+*-.

Suspira agotado pero sonriente, había sido un gran día, así que no importaba lo cansado que se encontraba ahora, pues el cumpleaños había sido un éxito y ahora cuando llegaba la hora de marcharse, todos se encontraban felices, tanto los niños como los adultos; todo su esfuerzo había valido la pena, desde decorar el hogar, hasta levantarse temprano para preparar el pastel y aunque sus tobillos hinchados duelen ahora por estar tanto tiempo de pie sigue dando hasta su última pisca de energía para finalizar la celebración con gracia…no se trata de hacer que los comentarios entre las naciones sobre la fiesta sean buenos, sino que aunque no quiera admitirlo, tan solo se trata de querer aparentar que todo está bien ante los demás…incluso a su familia…es más, incluso a sí mismo.

-Papa! ¡Luciano y Louise ya se van!

Son las palabras que junto con clavarse en sus oídos, son acompañadas por un tironeo de sus pantalones y una cara taimada que curiosamente adorable le mira desde abajo y le hace despertar de estrepito.

-Bueno cariño, ya es tarde y ellos deben regresar a su casa junto con sus padres…

-Pero…

-Vamos, se una buena niña y ve a despedirte de ellos, ah y dile a tu hermano que también lo haga

-Pero…papa…

-Amy…vamos, ¿te acompañaré a despedirte okay? Así también te recuerdo decirles que vengan a jugar otra vez ¿te parece?

La niña baja la vista y voltea hacia el lado en el que se encuentra el pasillo que lleva a la puerta de salida, en su rostro pálido aún permanece un mohín de berrinche y aunque a Canadá este le parece por completo adorable, tal como ella, él la entiende y tras acariciarle la cabeza y asegurarle que harán más citas de juego con los niños de Alemania e Italia, la rubia de ojos verdes acepta asintiendo con la cabeza y dejándose llevar de la mano por su madre hasta al pasillo una vez que este también logra hacer que Ontario quite la vista de uno de los tantos libros nuevos que ha recibido como regalo de cumpleaños. Una vez allí en la puerta los niños se despiden mientras que un alegre Feliciano se ríe disimuladamente a la vez que el alemán se disculpa por todo el desastre que han dejado sus niños y su marido en su hogar y le pide una vez más que acepte su ayuda para limpiar; sin embargo Canadá sonríe diciendo que no es necesario, que él puede hacerse cargo y que además, si llegase a necesitar ayuda, de todas formas Arthur y Francis ya habían dicho que se quedarían a ayudar aunque él se opusiese.

-Ya ven…y es que me tienen limitado esos dos jejeje

-Y con razón -Dice el italiano sonriente a la vez que se inclina hasta la altura del vientre del canadiense- con esa pancita ya no deberías hacer mucho vee~

-Ha-hago lo que puedo jejeje -Responde Canadá sonrojado mientras se lleva la mano izquierda al estomago-

-Vee~ Estados Unidos debe estar orgulloso, yo en esa etapa no podía hacer nada solooo~

-Tú puedes hacer muy pocas cosas solo Italia… -Atiende Alemania uniéndose a la conversación una vez más- sin embargo Matthew…

-Ehhh! eso fue crueel~ -Interrumpe Italia haciendo un berrinche al que nadie presta atención-

-¿Como ha estado América?, tiempo sin saber de él

Ahh…esa pregunta otra vez, ¿Cuántas veces tendría que mentir? Ya no soportaba hacerlo, pero en vista de cómo estaban las cosas otra alternativa no tenía, mucho menos con los niños allí presentes quienes lamentablemente habían tenido que ser los primeros en tragarse el engaño…

-Ah! él está bastante bien, todos los días deja mensajes en la contestadora automática preguntando cómo estamos, diciendo que nos extraña y que está siendo un héroe como siempre jejejeje

-Oh, eso es estupendo

-¡Sí! aunque la contestadora está mal…cada vez que voy a ver los mensajes de daddy dice que no ha llegado ningu-

-Ah sí! -Interrumpe de estrepito- , eso es porque la otra vez cayó al suelo y…se estropeo, a veces no los muestra y es bastante molesto jejeje…je

Pero más molesto que la mentira era el silencio que se estaba produciendo ahora…´´demonios``, maldice en su cabeza, en verdad que eso no resultaba nada creíble…había sido un tonto al responder tan rápido, si tan solo hubiese esperado un poco más y no hubiese interrumpido a Amy… ¡Amy!; voltea para mirar a la niña, quien le corresponde con una expresión retraída y sin decir nada.

-Si-Siento haberte interrumpido cariño…e-es solo que…-oh! -Una idea para disculparse!- a-aún tengo mucha energía en el cuerpo tras la fiesta y no pude contenerme jejeje

Mentiras tras mentiras, rápidas se acumulan y sin saber cómo ni cuándo, estas han comenzado a pesarle demasiado, no lo aguanta, ya no las aguanta…, es más, nunca las ha aguantado, pero sabe que si dijese la verdad ahora todo se iría al carajo…y en su estado…le es más fácil mentir que tener que soportar la verdad. La niña mantiene la vista fija en él y aunque un poco desorientada aún, tras unos segundos sonríe radiante y contesta feliz.

-Jejeje no hay problema papa!

-Jeje -le sonríe él de regreso-

-…Jo…vaya problema con los aparatos de hoy en día vee~!

-E-Espero que lo soluciones pronto…eh…

-Canadá…

-S-Sí! Lo siento… bu-bueno ya es la hora de partir, ten unas buenas noches y ve a descansar.

-Cuidado en el regreso…

-Ve~ Adios niños!

-Adiooos!

El automóvil negro de los europeos y sus luces brillantes se pierden en la esquina y con ellos un suspiro agotado del canadiense, quien por alguna razón de pronto se siente más cansado que nunca, quizás por la mentira improvisada, quizás por su cuerpo agotado quien ha tenido que soportar estar de pie todo el día, quizás ambas, piensa Canadá mientras cierra la puerta tras de él. Desde su lugar, ve perderse a sus niños en dirección a la sala de estar tomados de las manos y mientras esto sucede no puede evitar sonreír con ternura recordando su propia infancia al lado de Estados Unidos…ahh…Estados Unidos ; acaricia su estomago y aún con la pena a punto de consumirlo, sonríe simbólicamente a la criatura que lleva dentro, pues este no es el momento ni el día correcto para entristecer, así que manteniendo el semblante alegre en el rostro casi como una máscara se dispone a volver a sus tareas en la cocina con la cabeza en otra parte a través del pasillo. Como hubiese deseado que él estuviese aquí hoy…no, como hubiese deseado que se hubiese quedado a su lado desde que se enteró de la noticia, pero en cambio…él no tenía idea; no era justo…y era tan triste, pues la diferencia entre el embarazo actual y el anterior era abismante; vivía extrañándole, en completa preocupación y por si fuera poco…con el temor de que no volviese nunca…¿acaso sería capaz?. Sus ojos brillan por las lágrimas que están prontas a salir al ser incapaz de resistir la idea y de inmediato se cubre el rostro con las manos, rezando por que nadie le haya visto…pero lamentablemente está no es la ocasión, pues en cuanto quita las manos de él, lo primero que ve son los ojos verdes del británico que desde el otro lado de la barra de cocina le miran sorprendidos; ¡demonios!, de inmediato le quita la vista de encima esperando lo mejor, pero Inglaterra sabe bien lo que ha visto y sin perder el tiempo deja el canasto de ropa limpia en el suelo y se dirige a saber qué es lo que sucede a su hijo menor.

-¿Matthew?

Le llama Inglaterra mientras suavemente posa su mano sobre el hombro derecho del canadiense lo cual consigue provocar un leve escalofrió de su parte que sin embargo no es capaz de sacar ni una sola palabra de su boca. No sin antes guardar silencio por culpa de la confusión que esto último le ha provocado decide insistir, le pregunta que sucede pero el rubio más alto sigue sin decir ni una palabra.

-¿Matthew?¿Está todo bien? …¿Te sientes bien?...

-…

-¿Matthew…?

¿Qué debería de hacer?...¿llamar a Francia?, no, por supuesto que no, la rana borracha esa lo único que conseguiría sería empeorar las cosas, hacer de este pequeño acontecimiento un problema gigantesco gracias a sus dramatismo innecesario…aunque, debía admitirlo, cuando se trataba de entender al menor de los gemelos el francés siempre había sido mejor que él. El movimiento de las manos de Canadá hasta su cara y unos cuantos sollozos que probablemente el de los ojos lila intentó ahogar en su garganta le despiertan; todo indica que se está secando las lágrimas de la forma más discreta que se le es posible con él allí y es en este momento en que decide que el problema ya no puede ser personal, pues como la gran mayoría de las naciones, él también había notado que algo extraño estaba pasando con el canadiense desde hace una buena cantidad de meses atrás, pero como todos…tan solo había decidido ignorarlo por respeto a él mismo, pues en cuanto alguien decidía tocarle el tema este parecía incomodarse demasiado. Sin embargo…para el británico esta manera de ignorar el malestar por el que parecía estar pasando su propio hijo ya había sido suficiente y aunque le había prometido al francés que no indagaría más en el tema con tal de no molestar a su ´´petit``, su instinto maternal le obliga a querer saber qué es lo que está pasando y por lo tanto, en cuanto ve que el canadiense ya parece haber terminado de limpiarse, este suavemente le obliga a voltearse hacía su lugar jalándole del brazo. Sus ojos rojos por el llanto le conmueven por dentro, pero sabe bien que si no actúa de forma seria jamás podrá sacarle la verdad a Canadá, así que antes de perder la mirada del norteamericano, frunciendo el seño en señal de duda se aventura a preguntar.

-Matthew, ¿qué está pasando…? No luces nada bien…

-N-No es…no es nada

-¿Como puede ser nada? Estabas llorando hasta hace unos instantes atrás nada más

-No es nada Arthur…en serio

-¿Quieres que hablemos en privado…? O tal vez-

-Arthur, de verdad no pasa nada, es solo que…estoy muy cansado y…

-¿Estar cansado es razón para llorar?

Si el británico no había estado seguro de meter la nariz donde no lo llamasen alguna vez, ahora lo estaba completamente, porque para cuando la última palabra de la frase es pronunciada por su boca, Canadá le parece más deprimido que nunca, sus ojos brillan otra vez y aunque es obvio que él lo nota, esta vez no hace nada por evitar que le miren, sino que simplemente se queda parado allí desviando la mirada hacia el suelo mientras que abraza su brazo izquierdo con su mano derecha y la luz reflejada por las blancas cerámicas de la cocina hacen parecer que su piel se vuelve más y más pálida a cada segundo. -Lo siento- dice el mayor y la nación más joven simplemente le contesta asintiendo con la cabeza sin siquiera dignarse a mirarle, lo que solo logra que el europeo se vuelva más entrometido en la situación, pues ahora…era personal.

-Matthew, no creas que no me he dado cuenta de que algo extraño está pasando aquí

-…

-¿Que sucede?... ¿hay algo que todos aquí deberíamos de saber y lo estas ocultando?

-…No estoy ocultando nada…

-¿Es sobre ti, sobre los lagos o quizás sobre Alfred…?

Y el nombre del americano entonces comienza a retumbar contra las paredes de su cerebro haciéndole perder por completo el hilo de la conversación con el británico; le hace olvidar, odiar y por sobretodo deprimirse hasta estar a punto de quebrarse, tal como una rama vieja que ya no puede soportar el peso de la nieve caída en invierno, pero que milagrosamente sigue en pie, probablemente gracias a su propia fe. Una lágrima escapa de sus ojos y esta es suficiente para despertarlo del trance del que de un momento a otro se ha visto envuelto, haciéndole recordar que el británico sigue allí y los niños tan solo a unos pasos más adelante, de modo que de inmediato cierra los ojos para evitar que otras gotitas de agua salada se les escapen de ellos siguiendo a la primera, pues si bien el llorar ya ha llamado la atención de Inglaterra, sería un verdadero problema si los lagos le viesen… así que quizás un poco más sínico de lo que hubiese deseado…sonríe, sintiéndose tonto…sintiendo como los trozos de su corazón se retuercen ante la mentira y la ignorancia a la situación de la que su otra mitad está siendo víctima en algún lugar lejos de él.

-Ma-Matthew…

-Jeje…lo siento…siento haberles causado preocupaciones…en verdad no quería entrometerles…pero al final ha terminado dando exactamente lo mismo…de todas maneras les he causado molestias

-Nos preocupamos por ti porque te amamos…y porque…bueno, en la etapa en la que estás es preciso que te encuentres tranquilo…a pesar de que todo ha ido bastante bien a decir verdad

-Si…es cierto -dice acariciando su abdomen-

Ambos sonríen ante la escena, Inglaterra mirándole…y él observando el sitio donde crece la nueva vida que Estados Unidos y él han creado, pues, aún cuando no había sido planeado y aunque había sido él quien se había opuesto a la idea de hacer el amor aquella noche sin protección, lo cierto es que ya le amaba y no podía esperar por tenerle ya sobre sus brazos. Pero…¿y Alfred…lo querría?, ¿Qué diría…?, dios, ni siquiera podía imaginar lo que él le diría cuando volviese…si…volvía, claro está.

-Y bien…que es lo que sucede?

Le llama la atención Inglaterra una vez más y por primera vez en todo este tiempo cree que es correcto dejar salir todo lo que siente…pero, si lo hiciera, está por completo seguro de que Arthur tomaría cartas en el asunto y lejos de ayudar probablemente tan solo conseguiría que Estados Unidos estuviera incluso aún más molesto, porque por supuesto que estaba enojado con él…y en su estado definitivamente no quería más problemas de los que ya tenía con Alfred. Suspira agobiado y tras ello mira hacia un lado escondiendo sus brillantes ojos lilas del británico, pues aunque sabe que dejar salir aquella verdad que le agobia desde hace meses le dejaría algo más tranquilo, le parece obvio que con el conocimiento de esta en la cabeza de todos las cosas tampoco podrían ir mejor; quizás…podría decir parte de la verdad, aquel pedacito que no le haría daño a nadie, pues así Arthur estaría más tranquilo y esta vez convencido de que no se trata de ningún problema grave, dejaría de hacer preguntas…sí, eso debería hacer…dejar salir una mentira blanca más, una mentirilla que ni siquiera puede ser considerada de totalmente falsa, pues su corazón lamentablemente sabe que es verdad.

-Yo…extraño a Alfred…

Sus ojos se entrecierran ante la nostalgia y dentro de su pecho siente la presión disminuir, pues aunque esto era tan solo una parte de todo lo que había estado pasando por su cabeza hasta ahora y que no se había atrevido a decir a nadie…le hacía sentir más en calma; quizás con la ayuda del paso del tiempo iría de a poco dejando salir por completo la verdad…tal vez después del nacimiento del bebe sería el momento adecuado, pero por ahora estaba bien con aquella pequeña cantidad de información que había decidido revelar. Arthur inclina sus gruesas cejas mientras siente que le exprimen el corazón, pues él sabe perfectamente cómo se debe sentir Canadá en estos momentos; no es que se lo imaginase, no, nada de eso, tan solo siente su dolor en carne propia, ya que él había vivido esta misma situación decenas de veces en tiempos anteriores, en aquella época donde América era apenas un rumor, al igual que su embarazo y donde las peleas con Francis eran tan largas, comunes y frecuentes como el tiempo que pasaban juntos en la cama.

-Oh Matthew…

Dice el Reino Unido mientras siente formarse un nudo en su garganta y conmovido dirige la mirada directo a los ojos del canadiense tratando de llamar su atención; sin embargo los segundos pasan y este no se la regresa, simplemente suspira al vacio, la levanta y posa donde los pequeños grandes lagos leen juntos sentados en la alfombra.

-Es solo que…si al menos hubiese estado aquí para el cumpleaños de los niños; Amy estuvo preguntando hasta hace unas horas si vendría…y yo…¡yo ya no puedo soportar decirle que no lo sé…!

Las manos blancas de la nación norteamericana se posan entonces sobre sus brillantes y enrojecidos ojos lilas otra vez, los cuales, ya demasiado cansados por el agotamiento del propio día y por el llanto que por orgullo ha tenido que retener y dejar ir a escondidas de todos hasta ahora; su respiración se entrecorta y se siente morir allí mismo, no se siente bien, ya no es capaz de soportar todo esto, ya no más; Arthur lo nota y dejando de lado toda su actitud seria de caballero inglés le abraza, no porque crea que es lo correcto para intentar calmarle…es solo que es lo que él hubiese querido que hicieran de estar en su situación…es lo que su corazón le dice que haga.

-Todo estará bien, tal vez…deberías llamarle, así podría hablar con los chicos y contigo…

-¡¿Lla-llamarle?! no…no way, no hay forma de hacer eso…-Se suelta del abrazo del británico-

-¿Por qué no? Escucharle haría felices a los niños y a ti también, no veo el problema.

-E-Es solo que…

-…

-Ya es muy tarde, estoy cansado y…

-Pero en donde Alfred se encuentra debe ser temprano.

-No quiero molestarle…

-Como el idiota diga que es una molestia se las verá conmigo, ya verás.

-N-no Arthur, no…además no me siento muy bien…me-mejor otro día…

¿Extraño? Esto lo era, piensa en su cabeza Inglaterra mientras arquea una de sus pobladas cejas y analiza de pies a cabeza a su ex-colonia allí presente; la verdad es que llevaba razón, era creíble su malestar, pues el cansancio alojado bajo sus ojos era evidente y por alguna extraña razón el norteamericano parecía más pálido que de costumbre haciendo a su coartada incluso aún más concisa. Los segundos pasan lentos y casi mudos, pues si no fuera por los el menor de los mellizos quien lee en voz alta para su hermana estos serían un claro ejemplo del sonido de ultratumba; Canadá sonríe algo débil para el europeo sin decir nada tampoco y aunque si bien la tranquilidad toma posesión de su cuerpo por fuera, por dentro está por completo nervioso, pues aunque es cierto que en estos momentos no se siente al 100% su cerebro aún es capaz de procesar lo que ocurre a su alrededor…aunque no lo suficientemente encendido como para seguir inventando nuevas excusas. Tras unos segundos que parecen eternos Inglaterra termina su análisis visual y le mira directo a los ojos con un aire de superioridad que tan solo él puede lograr, el silencio es acompañado por el exasperante sonido del segundero del reloj y finalmente cuando el nerviosismo parecía estar invadiendo y comiendo cada último trozo de calma en el norteamericano, Inglaterra abre la boca y rompe el hielo que entre ambos se había formado.

-Está bien, pero vete a dormir ahora mismo

-Quisiera terminar esto primero… -Dice sonriente apuntando con su cabeza a algunos platos sucios en el fregadero-

-No, ve ya

-Por favor…son pocos…terminaré enseguida...

-…Ashh…eres igual que él imbécil de tu padre cuando pones esos ojos de perro mojado…vaya idioteces que aprendiste de él

-Jejeje…al menos funcionó?

-…está bien –suspira- pero termina eso y ve a dormir okay? Si Estados Unidos estuviese aquí supongo que tampoco te dejaría quedarte, así que más te vale que hagas caso

Canadá asiente con una sonrisa en el rostro que para su suerte no parece verse falsa a los ojos de Arthur, quien tras hacer una mueca de desaprobación exhala aire de sus pulmones una vez más y le sonríe antes de darle la espalda, dejándolo tan solo en compañía de la tristeza, los recuerdos y él malestar del que nadie más excepto el mismo tienen conocimiento. Algo incomodo por el cansancio y el sudor que de la nada ha comenzado a brotar desde su frente mojando sus rubios cabellos y pegándolos contra su piel, Canadá baja la cabeza y prosigue con su tarea de lavar toda la vajilla sucia; mientras que unos centímetros más allá Inglaterra quién ha tomado una vez más el canasto de la ropa sucia en sus manos, lleva su mirada hasta la espesa y suave alfombra marrón que es donde sus nietos se encuentran; sus cejas se inclinan hacia el centro una vez más formando aquella expresión que en sus tiempos solía advertir a los pequeños americanos de que se habían metido en problemas y entonces, sin hacerse esperar su voz de regaño suena y choca contra las paredes llamando la atención de los lagos tanto como de Canadá.

-¡Hey! ¡ustedes dos, a la cama ahora, ya es tarde!

-Ehh…¡pero abuela Arthur…!

-¡N-No me llamen de esa forma..!...¿no pueden al menos decirme grandpa?

-Pero daddy dijo que teníamos que decirte abuela…

-¡Ahgg! El tonto que tienen por padre…

-Yo te diré grandpa desde ahora entonces

-Pe-pero Liam….

-Jajaja, eso está mucho mejor

-Liam…

-¿Podemos quedarnos un poco más? Tan solo quedan 6 páginas para terminar el capítulo grandpa

-Hmm…está bien, confío en ti Liam, solo esas 6 páginas y a dormir, okay?

-Yes grandpa

- …

-Jejeje

Inglaterra parece satisfecho y entonces, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada triunfal al canadiense, quien no puede evitar soltar una pequeña risa a pesar de lo frágil que se siente ahora mismo, se retira para seguir con su labor de ayudante por un día dejando, sin siquiera darse cuenta a un dolido canadiense tras de él, quién ahora ha vuelto a lo suyo con una expresión triste, acompañada tan solo por la suave narración del lago Ontario desde la alfombra.

La espuma se desliza por sus manos blancas mientras lava la suciedad de uno de los platos; en su rostro, una expresión triste permanece a la vez que puede ver su reflejo sostenido en la superficie del agua. ´´Que molesto`` piensa para sí mismo…pues que molesto era no poder dejar de pensar en Alfred cuando no solo este se aparecía dentro de sus pensamientos y sus sueños, también lo hacía frente a los espejos e incluso reflejándose sobre el agua; era difícil ser gemelos, siempre lo había sido. Frotando contra la superficie del platillo este se seca y Canadá le deja a un costado sobre la pila de platos limpios que finalmente ha conseguido, suspira feliz y cansado mientras lleva las manos hasta sus caderas para contemplar su arduo trabajo, ese era el último, ahora a guardarlos en la alacena y al fin podría ir a darse un baño y descansar tranquilamente dentro de aquella cama que desde la partida de Alfred es demasiado grande para él…ahh, si tan solo al menos Kumajirou hubiese aceptado su oferta de dormir con él… pero no, la peluda de su mascota le había traicionado desde el momento en que los niños habían nacido, decidiendo dormir desde ese entonces junto a ellos y olvidándose de él hasta la hora de la comida –suspira molesto- ….¡si tan solo al menos recordara su nombre!. Moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro decide que no hay tiempo para quejarse por pequeñeces, pues mientras más rápido termine con esto, en menos tiempo se encontrará entre las sabanas, así que sonriendo decidido da un paso hacia adelante y coge la losa limpia entre sus manos para guardarla en la alacena; en el camino a ella puede ver su rostro reflejado una vez más, está vez contra la blanca y brillante superficie del platillo que está en el tope de la columna y se detiene en seco para observarlo…y no es que él sea superficial, es solo que está vez la imagen reflejada se parece mucho más a la de Alfred que a la de él mismo, porque por alguna razón sus ojos lilaceos han sido reemplazados por los azul cielo de su gemelo al igual que su cabello largo y ondulado que dentro del mundo del reflejo ahora es corto y lacio…como el de Estados Unidos.

No, que tonto era, tenía que estar alucinando debido al estado en el que se encontraba ahora, pero sin embargo parecía tan real…si hasta pareciese que pudiera tocarle. Con sus manos temblando sin razón aparente, como un niño acerca la derecha hasta la imagen percibiendo a Estados Unidos más cerca que nunca dentro de todos estos meses, sus ojos se entrecierran y a la vez que puede sentir desde su interior al bebe moviéndose algo más de lo normal, finalmente lo toca buscando dentro de su mente refugio en lo positivo, imaginándose las escenas más felices que con su familia pudiese vivir, junto a los niños…y junto a Alfred –suspira pesadamente-…si tan solo la felicidad no fuese tan difícil de conseguir, si tan solo ésta no cayera como una torre de cartas al primer soplido de lo terrible y si tan solo USA no se hubiese ido ni seguido a sus instintos allá lejos de casa así como él mismo había decidido no llamarle; porque es en ese momento, interrumpiéndose a sí mismo para volver a terminar la tarea que ha empezado, incluso antes de que la primera pieza de vajilla pudiera ser alojada dentro de la alacena cuando siente que su corazón no es lo único que ha sido herido y roto.

**We were made for each other**

**I'm here forever**

**I know we were**

**All I ever wanted was for you to know**

**Everything I do I give my heart and soul**

**I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me**

Los platos caen al suelo al igual que él, quien asustado y confuso siente como si algo le estuviese desgarrando desde adentro, su sudor choca contra el suelo también y mientras desespera su respiración se agita al escuchar a los niños desde el salón preguntando asustados que ha pasado… ¿Qué había pasado?, ni él lo sabía ni le importaba hacerlo mientras el dolor que sentía cesara pronto, pero muy lejos de eso la primera puntada de dolor es seguida de una segunda y una tercera haciéndole gritar y desplomarse por completo sobre las blancas baldosas de la cocina a la vez que se aferra fuertemente al lugar que le está produciendo esto y que para horrorizarlo más resulta ser el lugar donde la criatura está creciendo. Jadeando y con sus ojos cerrados por el dolor puede escuchar a sus niños acercarse hacia donde él se encuentra llamándole asustados pero el dolor le hace imposible decir palabra para calmarles…no puede hacer nada, de modo que simplemente se queda allí, sobre el blanco y frio suelo al que ha ido a parar…que en realidad ya no está ni blanco ni helado… si no que rojo y tibio producto del liquido carmesí que desde su interior ahora se derrama sobre el suelo llevándose no solo el albino color de la baldosa consigo, sino que también la nueva felicidad dentro de la vida de Canadá. Con sus ojos cerrados aún y creyéndose ya muerto, el grito de terror de Amy frente a él le devuelve a la realidad haciéndole ver que aún se encuentra consciente y que no…no puede mostrarse así ante ellos, pues tan solo conseguiría asustarles más, de modo que abriendo sus ojos y con una de sus manos ensangrentadas por haber caído sobre la vajilla rota se apoya contra el suelo para intentar quedar en una posición más normal que pueda lograr hacer sentir a los mellizos más aliviados.

-¡Pa-Papa! -dice la niña a la vez que llorando se sienta en el suelo frente a él-

-Ca-Calm down…todo estará bi-bien cariño…¿Liam?...can you…?

-¿Mamá…? ¿E-estás bien?...¿que…que paso?

-Liam…llama a la ambulancia…Is just…su hermanito pa-parece no sentirse bi-bi…

-¿¡Mamá!?

Pero no es capaz de decir ni una palabra más, su piel, ahora por completo blanca se mimetiza con el suelo y sus parpados se cierran una vez más al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo impacta contra la cerámica por segunda vez.

-Mamááááááá!

.-*+_+*-.-*+_+*- .-*+_+*-. -*+_+*-.-*+_+*- Fin Flashback-*+_+*- .-*+_+*-. -*+_+*-.-*+_+*- .-*+_+*-.

-Yo estaba por ordenar la ropa de los niños cuando de pronto escuche a Amy gritar; se me pusieron los pelos de punta y pensé que algo le había pasado, así que…salí corriendo hacía el salón pero lo que me encontré no fue lo que esperaba para nada, tanto Amy como Liam estaban llorando, él llamaba por teléfono y ella…

-…

-…estaba arrodillada en el suelo junto al cuerpo de Matthew…y ese charco de sangre, oh dios, fue…fue horrible

-¿Matthie y el bebe…están…bien?

Su mirada se fija sobre Inglaterra quien tan solo le responde girando sus ojos del volante hasta él por unos segundos acompañando la acción con una mueca de incomodidad inmensa que al americano le resulta chocante; sin embargo, a pesar de que en realidad no quiere escuchar más malas noticias su preocupación le obliga a insistirle al británico quien esta vez aprovechándose de la pausa que el semáforo en rojo le provee se decide a acotar más información…pero no exactamente la que Estados Unidos esperaba…

-El doctor…dice que nunca había visto algo así y que por dentro…pareciera como si le hubiesen llenado de plomo

-… ¿Di-Disparos?...

Y es en ese instante cuando su ya por completo destruida fantasía se viene abajo delante de sus propios ojos, los cuales bajan dirigiéndose al sitio donde de forma refleja su mano derecha es apoyada resultando ser nada más ni nada menos que el lugar donde le han herido en batalla…¿podría ser que…?. Sus pupilas se dilatan y sus músculos se tensan cuando cae en cuenta de que todo tiene sentido, inconscientemente le grita a Inglaterra llamando su atención quien tras saltar asustado y casi perdiendo el control del volante le mira enojado y de reojo por unos segundos mientras en el horizonte la enorme y blanca silueta del hospital se dibuja frente a ambos; el semáforo, oportunamente para Arthur quien enfurecido tras el último susto que le ha propinado Estados Unidos tan solo desea respirar hondo para evitar mandarle al carajo, se pone rojo a la misma vez que el reloj marca las 7 am en punto, el auto se detiene y antes de que Inglaterra pueda siquiera preguntar qué pasa, su ex-colonia le interrumpe con un semblante lleno de terror que al británico tan solo logra dejarlo más confundido y asustado; el americano entonces bajando la vista desde el europeo hacia el suelo le dirige la palabra sin preámbulo.

-Yo…creo saber perfectamente lo que paso…pero, no sé si me creerás ahora Inglaterra… porque ni Francis ni tú nos creyeron cuando Matthie y yo les contamos sobre…''aquello'' en el pasado

-America de que estás hablando…?

Estados Unidos no responde nada, tan solo se limita a comenzar a desabrocharse la camisa sin darle chance al británico de hablar, el cual una vez que logra ver el torso del americano al descubierto su rostro se transforma en la mismísima expresión de la incredulidad.

-Tienes…tienes que estar bromeando Alfred


	4. Capítulo 4

Las paredes blancas hacen que las puertas que llevan hacia las otras habitaciones no parezcan siquiera existir, el ambiente entero huele a desinfectante y resulta insípido para la vista de quien lo esté observando; como Francia, quien junto a los mellizos se encuentra sentado sobre la única cosa que junto a la pequeña pintura de la pared (cuyo autor se le es desconocido) resulta dar algo de color a la habitación, una larga, incomoda y pintada sin suficiente tiempo ni ganas, banca azul. Bosteza tapándose la boca con la única mano que tiene disponible, la derecha, pues la opuesta se encuentra alojada sobre la cabeza de su nieta quien tras horas de luchar contra el sueño finalmente ha resultado quedarse dormida sobre su pecho; historia que por cierto no parece vaya a repetirse con su hermano menor, quien aferrado al peludo oso mascota de su père aun permanece en la misma posición que desde hace 3 horas, tiempo en el que tras haberse quedado junto a sus abuelos y su hermana a escuchar las noticias del doctor y posteriormente haberse dirigido a la habitación de cuidados intensivos correspondiente a la de su progenitor, decidieron sentarse en aquella banca azul al darse cuenta de que definitivamente no les dejarían ver al país norteamericano por ahora. Los ojos enrojecidos he hinchados del lago Ontario…que decir, él nunca le había visto llorar tanto, pues si bien el niño era joven aún, este se comportaba bastante maduro evitando derramar siquiera una lagrima la mayoría de las veces; pero hoy…si bien a diferencia de su hermana, había logrado calmarse camino al hospital, en cuanto había visto a su madre salir de aquella habitación a la que tan solo veía entrar más y más gente y salir extremadamente poca, lleno de cables y otros muchos instrumentos médicos de los que si bien algunos había visto sobre su hermana en alguna ocasión también habían otros que resultaban ajenos a su conocimiento; tan solo no había podido contenerse y asustado había roto en llanto lanzándose a llorar desconsoladamente aferrado a la cintura de Inglaterra como el niño que en verdad era. Esto recuerda Francia mientras le mira de reojo sin saber que decir o hacer, pues si bien desea con ansias hacerle sentir mejor y de paso acabar con aquel silencio que le estaba matando, lo cierto era que dentro de su cabeza no encontraba las palabras suficientemente potentes como para consolar al muchacho. Sin embargo era consciente también de que el silencio tampoco estaba ayudando a hacer de esta experiencia menos traumática para el chico…¿Qué hacer?...respira hondo, dándose cuenta de que no puede hacer otra cosa más que caer en la redundancia, quien sabe, tal vez esta vez lograría convencer al muchacho, así que en cuanto exhala gira tanto su cabeza como su mirada hacia donde se encuentra su nieto quien a pesar de notar que está siendo observado no dice nada dejando la palabra en manos del galo.

-Mon petit…¿estás seguro de que no quieres ir a casa?

-…

El niño no responde, dejando que el mismísimo silencio conteste por él a una pregunta a la que ya ha contestado en más de una ocasión la pasada noche y que por lo mismo ya le resulta molesta; el francés lo entiende…más sin embargo no puede evitar dejar de formularla pues él sabe bien que el niño ha de estar por completo exhausto y desecho por todo lo ocurrido y que por lo mismo ahora necesita descansar urgentemente.

-Si quieres podemos ir a desayunar…Amy y tú duermen unas horas y luego volvemos

-…

-Cher…yo también amo a tu mamá y quiero estar con él todo el tiempo que pueda ahora…pero también les amo a ustedes dos y por lo mismo me preocupa que hayáis pasado toda la noche en vela, sois niños y-

-No quiero irme abuelo…

-¿Y qué tal comer algo?...si vamos a casa grand-père puede cocinarte lo que quieras cher

-…-Niega con la cabeza-

-*sigh* Si estuviera tu padre aquí te estaría metiendo comida como loco

-Yeah, but he isn't here you know…

-…¿Le extrañas?¿Desearías que estuviera aquí?

-En realidad no, por mi puede desaparecer para siempre

-Mon Dieu! ¿¡Como puedes decir eso cher!?...es tu padre…

-Mi único padre es mamá

-No Liam él-

-Es un idiota, nunca está en casa y cuando lo está se encierra en su oficina junto a su laptop

-Cher, estoy seguro de que ha de ser por su trabajo…ser él no ha de ser fácil, tu sabes…él es-

-Don't say it!...nunca…él nunca se ha preocupado por nosotros

-¿Nunca? Estoy absolutamente seguro de que si lo ha hecho mon cher; cuando ustedes dos eran pequeños él dedicaba sus días enteros a ustedes dos y a su pere…

-…Y que pasó con eso hoy en día eh?...incluso cuando Amy está enferma él pasa de ella…

El cabello del muchacho entonces afectado por la gravedad y por la inclinación de su cabeza pasa a cubrir su rostro ayudando a ocultar tanto su expresión como sus sentimientos y en cuanto al oso polar que sostiene entre sus brazos tal como su madre lo estaría haciendo, este se retuerce al sentirse incomodo cuando su pelaje de pronto empieza a ser empapado por lo que el francés asume son las lagrimas del muchacho saliendo desde sus ojos una vez más. Se sorprende, aunque no necesariamente por el extraño y rapidísimo cambio de humor, sino que por lo mucho que el chico le recuerdo a Inglaterra y es que…definitivamente el muchacho estaba siguiendo sus pasos, de eso no había duda y esto era por completo visible en lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero…aún era un niño y si bien el mentir mostrándose fuerte ante los demás era algo más que había aprendido e imitado del británico y que la mayoría del tiempo resultaba ser útil, también tenía su lado contraproducente…pues hacerlo era nada más ni nada menos que…mentirse a uno mismo y eso era algo que Inglaterra aún no entendía después de todos estos años; a veces…era necesario decir la verdad. El galo no le quita los ojos de encima mientras en sus labios se aloja una sonrisa que resulta ser una mezcla de ternura y compasión hacia el muchacho, quien con todos sus sentidos enfocados en el sollozo no logra percibir la mirada del mayor sobre él ni mucho menos ver venir lo que el europeo tiene para decirle.

-Yo creo mon cher…que tu amas a tu padre tanto como tu hermana o tu madre

-¡¿Qué?! -Le dirige la vista de inmediato- ¡Por supuesto que no! Él…él es un idiota…

-Todos cometemos errores mon petit Liam…yo, incluso tu abuela...y por supuesto tu padre

-… - Baja la mirada-

-Y si lo que me cuentas es verdad, está bien que te muestres distante con él mon cher, se lo merece…pero asegúrate de hacerle saber lo que te molesta -le guiña-, porque Estados Unidos siempre ha sido un poco más lento; así que es probable que él nunca pueda llegar a saber qué es lo que sientes…si no eres tú quien se lo dice.

El segundero avanza marcando los minutos, sentenciando a su vez que el silencio rotundo del chico y entre ambos desde entonces sería irrompible; sin embargo el galo suspira pesadamente para luego sonreír, pues como alivio para la estabilidad emocional de todos los allí presentes el niño había dejado de llorar, lo cual resultó ser inesperado tomando en cuenta que quizás la decisión de serle honesto podría no haber sido la correcta; ¿Y si se había enfadado? Demonios, eso era lo que menos quisiera ahora mismo...pero cierto era también que incluso las mentiras blancas llegaban a ser dañinas, más aún si estas resultaban estar echas hacia uno mismo…y este chico…realmente necesitaba serse sincero y aceptar lo que en verdad sentía.

Los minutos entonces se vuelven eternos acompañados tan solo por el constante tictac del reloj y por el sonido de los zapatos de las enfermeras caminando sobre la baldosa blanca de vez en cuando, las cuales con un semblante de preocupación se dirigen desde unas habitaciones hacia otras y ocasionalmente hacia el interior de la de Canadá. Francia ya tiene por decidido no preguntar nada, pues tras haberlo intentado montones de veces ya sabe bien que nada dirán y que por lo visto el único capaz de darle información nueva es el mismísimo doctor, que por cierto, desde la operación no ha vuelto a ver…¿estarían bien? con sus ojos sobre la pintura una vez más revive por segunda vez la crisis del momento mientras en su cabeza repasa las palabras dichas por el doctor en cuanto el procedimiento había acabado ´´no había mucho por hacer, aunque él se había opuesto…lo sentimos, tuvimos que hacerlo`` , seguido de eso el pequeño cuerpo de su nieto salía por la puerta del quirófano dentro de una incubadora arrastrada a mano de 3 enfermeras que no quitaban en ningún momento la vista de encima de el recién nacido; Arthur había intentado detenerlas en el camino para ver a la criatura de más cerca pero había resultado inútil, apurando el paso y afirmando que este no era un buen momento ellas le rogaron que toda información y detalle se lo pidiera al médico…tras unos segundos le habían dejado atrás desapareciendo al fondo del insípido y largo pasillo blanco, el mismo que unos minutos después atravesaría el cuerpo inconsciente de Canadá que lograría hacer estallar en llanto a los pequeños grandes lagos. Ah…sus llantos, estos se habían grabado para siempre entonces dentro de su cabeza pues por más que el galo intentara pensar en alguna otra cosa estos le despertaban volviendo entonces a revivir cada uno de los segundos pasados; cansado, cuidadosamente apoya su cabeza sobre la corta melena rubia de su nieta intentando no despertarla y así poder descansar la vista un momento y por supuesto…también su mente. Quizás sea el tiempo…quizás el karma, nunca lo sabría…pero su plan de descanso resulta completamente inútil apenas es iniciado, pues en cuanto Francia logra despejar su mente del desgarrador llanto de sus nietos, una voz enfadada, de la cual cuyo acento le resulta conocido le despierta desde lejos debido a lo estruendosa que resulta ser.

-¡¿How can be posible?!...you fuc- piece of…!

-…England…?

Oh si, definitivamente era Inglaterra, reconocería ese acento y boca sucia en cualquier parte; levantando entonces su cabeza y quitando algunos mechones rebeldes de su rostro y área de visión sonríe al escucharle intentar opacar las groserías que unas tras otras venían sin parar dirigidas a quien sabe que…o quién. Era cierto ¿en verdad el británico finalmente se había vuelto loco y ahora le hablaba a la nada?, el galo ríe por lo bajo gracias a su propia ocurrencia tratando de animarse un poco a sí mismo después de toda esta situación...pero hablando enserio, esto no era normal, dejando de sonreír entonces dirige su mirada directamente hacia el inglés intentando encontrar la fuente de su enojo, sin embargo tras contemplar por enésima vez un enorme pasillo en blanco que nada de especial tiene, también concluye que nada a su alrededor le parece que haya podido enfadar de tal manera al de los ojos verdes; así que intrigado y formando una mueca de silencio con uno de sus dedos en sus labios, cuidadosamente se levanta con la niña en brazos dirigiéndose a encontrar al británico en el camino. Una vez se encuentran a pocos centímetros el galo le intercepta.

-¿Arthur…? ¿Qué pasó?, Mon dieu…no puedes ir por un hospital gritando groserías…¿sabes?

El francés ríe debido a su propio tono de sarcasmo y burla esperando hacer al británico sonreír también o al menos distraerle de lo que le tiene con ese carácter, más si embargo este último tan solo le ignora pareciendo aún más furioso y siguiendo su camino. Esto al europeo mayor, lejos de preocuparle más, el rechazo le resulta como una patada en el estomago que no puede dejar pasar, así que ahora, con su rostro lleno de enojo le sigue el paso desde atrás hasta quedar en frente de él cuando Inglaterra finalmente se deja caer sentado y molesto al lado de su nieto, exactamente donde él se encontraba unos segundos atrás. El inglés puede sentir entonces el aura de molestia que irradia fuerte sobre y delante de él, pero lejos de hacer algo al respecto simplemente se queda en silencio esperando por lo que sea que el de la melena rubia tenga que manifestar, porque le conoce…sabe que algo va a decir, más sin embargo el no tiene ni la concentración ni las ganas como para escuchar sus quejas de quinceañera rechazada en este momento.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa England? ¿No crees que todos aquí tenemos ya suficiente en que pensar como para que llegues insultando de esa manera?... stupide

-¿Estúpido yo?...¡¿yo?!

-¡Pero por supuesto!

-¡El verdadero estúpido aquí es el imbécil de siempre!

El lago Erie se estremece entre los brazos de su abuelo, quién sabiendo que está a punto de despertar la mece suavemente como hubiese hecho con Canadá hace mucho tiempo atrás; cierra los ojos tratando de controlar su ira y para cuando los vuelve abrir ya notando que la niña ha caído en sueños una vez más, lo primero que ve es el enojo personificado en Inglaterra, quien observando directo a la puerta del fondo de pronto alza su dedo índice hacia la misma dirección en que mira, acción que no solo logra llamar la atención de Francia hacia el lugar, sino que también a Ontario que ya atormentado por la discusión de los mayores y por la misma curiosidad no resiste el mirar hacia donde se encuentra el final del pasillo…hacia donde con una expresión que nunca había visto se encuentra él, su padre, Estados Unidos.

-¿Alfred…?

El de los ojos azules, quien antes con la cabeza gacha, producto posible de un enorme cumulo de emociones conflictivas dentro de él, despierta del trance al oír su nombre e instintivamente dirige sus orbes encontrándose no solo con su familia delante de él, sino que también con el irremediable peso de la culpa materializándose sobre sus hombros gracias al simple gesto de apuntar que Gran Bretaña comete y que desde entonces jamás podría borrar de su memoria. Estados Unidos lo sabe perfectamente, es consciente de que es el único culpable de todo esto y aunque siente que la cobardía le obliga a desviar la mirada hacia otra parte por unos segundos, se mantiene firme y prosigue observando al grupo de gente delante de él, uno por uno…hasta que de forma inevitable sus estrellas azules se posan sobre los pequeños grandes lagos, sobre su dulce Amy y el siempre serio Liam, que a su vez posando sus ojos sobre su padre, incrédulo de su llegada hace que estos se encuentren desde la lejanía para finalmente desviar la vista de inmediato, bajando a su vez la cabeza y apretando los puños, lo que lejos de hacer sentir mal al norteamericano le llena de valor y le impulsa a seguir adelante por ese insípido pasillo de apariencia interminable. Francia por su parte, aun algo perturbado por el inesperado encuentro con su hijo mayor busca respuesta entonces en Inglaterra, quien notando que el americano se abre paso por el corredor y que el galo le observa, deja de apuntarle dirigiendo entonces su atención al otro europeo que con un gesto confuso lleno de interrogantes se encuentra allí junto a él. El inglés lo comprende, no era necesario ser un genio para imaginar todas las preguntas que emergían una a una dentro de la cabeza del galo, pues siendo sincero, el también se las había formulado, aunque también cierto era que esto había ocurrido incluso antes del momento de ver al americano frente a él hace unos minutos y antes de todos estos meses. Para su suerte alguna de estas intricadas preguntas que habían surgido tiempo atrás producto de la esquiva forma de entregar información que Canadá estaba presentando, le habían producido una curiosidad tremenda que eventualmente le había impulsado a indagar con sus superiores en busca de información…así fue como él y Francia (gracias a que se lo comento él mismo) antes que nadie más y a espaldas del canadiense se habían enterado de que Estados Unidos estaba siendo participe de la guerra en el Oriente, incluso antes de que esta fuera confirmada por los medios de comunicación internacionales…aunque bien habían fallas en la información que había recibido, pues ni él ni nadie nunca imaginaron, que el americano se encontraba junto a las tropas…así como que no tenía comunicación con su hermano gemelo desde aquella noche en que por completo mojado el menor había irrumpido en la casa a altas horas de la noche; ni mucho menos que el mayor no tenía conocimiento del embarazo de Canadá. Esto último le estaba haciendo hervir la sangre y aun algo irritado, con una mirada desafiante y un tono que asustaría a las bestias más feroces de aquellos antiguos cuentos que solía contar a los gemelos en la antigüedad, le hace saber al galo que si quiere encontrar respuestas a estas alturas vaya él mismo a buscarlas.

-Pregúntale a él, creo que tiene bastante que decir y explicar

Así es como el francés ignorando la mirada de fastidio del británico, se encamina de súbito y movido por la curiosidad a encontrar a su hijo mayor junto a su nieta en brazos, a través de esa inmensidad alvina que constituía la habitación. Al menos 10 pasos han sido dados cuando finalmente ambos rubios se encuentran cara a cara, o eso es lo que a Francia le hubiese gustado pues en cuanto este se dispone a estirar la mano para saludar, los ojos azules de la nación más joven se ven por completo absorbidos por la dulzura que le provoca ver a su niña durmiendo sobre aquellos brazos extranjeros que ahora mismo desea inmensamente que sean los suyos.

El olor a desinfectante corre en el aire al igual que la tensión y la curiosidad dentro de la cabeza del francés, que con el pasar de los segundos no hacen más que aumentar y hacerle sentir incomodo; de modo que en cuanto se encuentra pronto a hacer un llamado de atención al estadounidense para lograr que este vuelva al mundo real sus palabras son calladas por el imprevisto pedido del rubio de las gafas.

-…¿Puedo…?

Es entonces cuando por primera vez desde hace meses los ojos de ambos se encuentran y a Francia le es imposible recordar haber visto a su hijo mayor con semejante expresión en su vida, suplicante, con mirada vidriosa, como si el denegarle la petición fuera similar a una sentencia de muerte, de modo que sin pensarlo ni un segundo más y sin hacer reproche alguno por no haberle saludado, delicadamente le transfiere a la niña a sus brazos. La siguiente imagen entonces se vuelve difícil de explicar para el galo, los ojos de Estados Unidos brillan al ver más de cerca el rostro de su niña dormida profundamente contra su pecho mientras que en su rostro una sonrisa tonta se aloja, el francés puede sentir como la tensión en la habitación disminuye y por un momento puede verse a él mismo reflejado en la escena que se presenta frente a él en un recoveco apartado de su memoria y es que la imagen que le proveen USA y su nieta le parece haberla visto en otra parte, hace mucho tiempo atrás…cuando tras años de espera finalmente Canadá y él se habían vuelto a ver después de que las enfermizas peleas maritales con Inglaterra y la guerra seguida de eso por la custodia del menor de los gemelos había terminado en su completa separación…y en amargos años sin permitirle verle ni a él ni a Alfred. Cruzado de hombros y contagiado por la dulzura que su vista le provee, el francés lo entiende y se limita a sonreír con ternura, tal vez no era tiempo de preguntar nada, - quizás debería de esperar un poco más para saber los detalles de todo este asunto – se dice en su cabeza finalmente para entonces exhausto mentalmente disponerse a emprender marcha de regreso hacia donde Inglaterra y el lago Ontario se encuentran; sin embargo antes de que este pueda dar una paso hacia atrás su atención es atraída de regreso por una agradecida sonrisa del estadounidense y una cálida mano que suspendida en el aire hacia su dirección espera un estrechamiento en son de saludo.

-Lo siento Francis, es solo que…

-No hace falta, lo entiendo Alfred…pero creo que hay cosas más importantes de las que tenemos que hablar

El estrechamiento de manos parece hacerse eterno dentro de la cabeza de Estados Unidos que algo incomodo ahora ha dirigido su mirada al piso, como perdido en la inmensa nada blanca que se esparce junto a sus pies y a todo su alrededor; cierto era, seguramente si Inglaterra no tenía una idea completa de la mayoría de las cosas que habían pasado desde su viaje al campo de batalla hasta el día de hoy, seguro también era que el Francés tampoco supiese nada con alto grado de detalle…más sin embargo no creía ser capaz de relatar su parte de la historia otra vez para ayudar a completar el rompecabezas mental de Francia que de seguro moría por las últimas piezas de este que harían que de pronto todo tuviese sentido.

-Alfred…veo que pudiste hacerte de un espacio de tiempo para venir –dice con un tono molesto- a pesar de que mon petit siempre insistía en que estabas demasiado ocupado

La voz seria del francés frente a él de pronto lo devuelve al mundo real, para volver a encontrarse no solo con el tenso presente sino que también con la penetrante y confundida mirada de su padre que sin dejar de verle puede comprender que exige una explicación ahora mismo aún cuando al parecer no se atreve a decirlo. USA baja la vista para dirigirla hasta su muchachita de ahora 6 años de edad que duerme plácidamente y que aun sin quererlo le irradia fuerza y paz para afrontar esta situación, cierra los ojos una vez más y entonces tomando una gran bocanada de aire y levantando el rostro se dispone finalmente a hablar.

-Me retiré…ya no participaré en la guerra

-O-Oh… -Dice Francia confundido al no hallar nada más que decir-

-Tan solo me di cuenta de que…no sirve de nada ser un ganador si lo que puedo perder es más valioso que lo que puedo llegar a obtener. Matt tenía razón…solo me aprovecho de estas guerras inútiles sin darme cuenta de que lo más valioso que puedo llegar a obtener…ya lo tengo –Termina con una voz que notablemente está a punto de romperse-

Al terminar una ola de silencio se hace presente bañando a todos los espectadores con el incomodo sentimiento de la inquietud, en especial al galo, cuyos ojos azules se mantienen fijos e ininteligibles sobre Estados Unidos desde que éste dejó de hablar y quien tras notar que su voz iba a quebrarse irremediablemente ahora intenta esconder su rostro del mayor cerrando sus ojos y apoyando su cabeza contra la ondulada melena del Lago Erie a quien abraza con fuerza. La mirada del europeo sobre él le fastidia…no quiere hacer esto…pero debe continuar, respira y arquea sus cejas intentando armarse de fuerzas pues si bien desearía con su alma no tener que dar a conocer su versión de los hechos por segunda vez ni mucho menos con los niños allí presentes está consciente de que eso no es todo lo que necesita decirse.

-Llegue a casa hoy…no tenía idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, nunca llame a Matt ni él a mí en todos estos meses, yo…yo no tenía idea de nada Francis

-Q-Quoi…? ¿De qué estás hablando Alfred…? no es posible…me…me estás diciendo que no tenías idea de que mon petit… mon dieu…

-Nunca…nu-nunca siquiera llegué a pensar que él podría estar-!

Su voz se corta al igual que la molestia del francés cuando de pronto por lo bajo es audible su llanto intentando ser reprimido inútilmente; solloza, tiembla y abraza a la criatura dormida que lleva entre los brazos y desea para sí mismo que nada de esto esté pasando y que si de la realidad se trata que todo esto acabe bien porque de no ser así…nadie podría perdonarlo jamás…ni siquiera Matthew y ni siquiera él mismo. Sin embargo y para su desgracia se trata de la cruda realidad, porque sus lágrimas lo son al igual que el desagradable olor a desinfectante concentrado que inunda el lugar y que a cada segundo se impregna más y más contra su nariz, cabello y ropa…haciéndole extrañar el dulce olor del que solo Canadá es poseedor y que para su desgracia ya no logra recordar con exactitud después de todos estos meses en que pudo haber estado perfectamente a su lado…¡si tan solo no hubiese sido tan estúpido y orgulloso como para irse sin si quiera dirigirle la mirada!. Los entonces discretos sollozos rápidamente se hacen más audibles ante el análisis de esta última idea haciendo que lo que había sido sorpresa en un principio al ver la escena se transforme de súbito en una lastima inmensa de parte de ambos europeos allí presentes, en especial de Francia quien a pesar de aun sentir que algo falta por ser dicho o quizás por solidaridad decide permanecer en silencio y paciente a su lado.

Nunca ha gustado de que la gente perciba su miseria y dolor, por que los héroes deben mostrarse fuertes…y los fuertes no lloran, pero esta vez no puede detenerse, no solo porque seguro de su orgullo ya poco o nada queda…si no que también porque sabe que Canadá y él no son las únicas víctimas esta vez de su muy arraigada estupidez y aunque lamentablemente ya no quiere adherir más gente al espectáculo es su mismo corazón quien lo traiciona despertando con sus latidos a una de las últimas personas a quien quisiera defraudar más.

-…Daddy?...

La dulce voz recorre la habitación hasta llegar de regreso a sus oídos produciendo que sus ojos se abran levemente a la vez que el americano aun algo estremecido por el llanto separa a la criatura un poco de su pecho, lo suficiente como para no dejarla ir…lo suficiente como para contemplar los cambios del otro después de todos estos meses.

-Daddy e-eres tu…¡Eres tu daddy!

La dorada melena de la niña se mueve con el viento cuando de pronto y sin esperar ni un segundo más esta se lanza y aferra al cuello de su padre fuertemente quien por un momento cree va a perder el balance y caer al suelo sin remedio, pero que por un golpe de suerte quizás, logra mantenerse en pie presionando a su niña contra sí mismo, contra su corazón y su pecho, aún si estos duelen…pues la sola realidad de estar allí junto a ella tras haber estado a punto de perderlo todo hace que el dolor físico desaparezca…ahora mismo se encuentra más herido por dentro que por fuera. Solloza mientras sus lagrimas caen e inhala fuerte por la nariz con la esperanza de apartar de su memoria el olor metálico de la sangre y la muerte, que teme escapen por sus poros y lleguen finalmente hasta ella despojándola de su aroma propio y tan parecido al de su madre, olor a dulzura y olor a inocencia. He intentar parar de llorar entonces, se vuelve semejante a una misión imposible, sus lagrimas resbalan por sus mejillas hasta finalmente caer sin remedio sobre el dorado cabello de la niña quien notando la agitación encarnada en el pecho de su padre y en su respiración, sintiéndose aturdida levanta la cabeza para disponerse a mirarlo a la cara y despejar sus dudas… ¿era este hombre en verdad su padre? …porque lo cierto es que desde que tiene uso de razón nunca recuerda haberle visto llorar. La imagen que se presenta ante sus ojos le parece entonces increíblemente distante a la del hombre alegre y poseedor de aquellos ojos azules capaces de iluminar incluso los lugares más oscuros y pensando en esto sus pequeñas y pálidas manos se desprenden del rededor del cuello de Estados Unidos para entonces posarse como delicadas mariposas sobre las mojadas mejillas de este hombre que ahora mismo le parece tan ajeno.

-…Daddy?...¿Porque estás llorando daddy?

Estados Unidos sintiéndose incapaz de responder simplemente se limita a abrir sus ojos y esbozar una sonrisa fingida a la inocencia transformada y encarnada en mujer…en niña, que frente a él y sin sorprenderle resulta ser su propia hija.

-¿Es por papa?...grand-père dice que se pondrá mejor…no llores daddy

Las palabras sobrarían, sus ojos se cierran una vez más a la vez que una sonrisa brillante aparece en su rostro, que contrario a lo que el lago Erie pensaría, no es gracias a su último comentario, pues aquella mentira blanca dicha a los niños por Francia le es imposible de tragar. Sin pasar ni un segundo más, ella sonríe también, con la intensidad con la que no lo había hecho en meses y tranquilizada por la idea de que el hombre que la sostiene es realmente su padre, más sin embargo sintiendo como su cabeza pesa por la falta de horas de sueño cae rendida una vez más sobre el hombro de Estados Unidos, quien cansado también solo que por motivos diferentes tales como la presión ejercida sobre su herida y por lo ingenua que le parece la niñez ahora que él es el adulto, la abraza riendo suavemente, solo por lo adorable que le resulta ser y porque el sentir a Amy contra su pecho le aporta la tranquilidad que solo un ángel sería capaz de transmitirle, su niña…siempre le había parecido un ángel después de todo.

Frente a los brillantes y azules ojos del francés y del constante tic-tac del reloj la tierna imagen fraternal que proveen Estados Unidos y la pequeña Erie, parece ser una fotografía que arrancada de uno de los pocos álbumes familiares ha sido colgada frente a ellos para inmortalizarse en el tiempo y memoria de cada alma allí presente, que distrayendo la mente de todo lo ocurrido estos días tan solo esperan que las cosas puedan seguir de la misma forma un poco más, inertes, pacíficas y por supuesto dulces. Sin embargo, la vuelta a la realidad no tarda en llegar, he irrumpiendo el silencio en el mismísimo momento en que Francia da la vuelta y retrocede de regreso con Inglaterra porque cree que tanto él como Estados Unidos ya han tenido suficiente agobio; la pequeña deja salir la palabra una vez más a través de sus delicados y rosados labios, convertida en susurro, que aunque plagado de inocencia y ternura lejos de hacer las cosas más amenas estaría a punto de detonar todo otra vez y en breve.

-Daddy…no te vayas más…ya no más, I was so scared…please, no more…

Los pálidos y delgados brazos de la niña se aferran aún más a ese cuello en el que hace años atrás desinteresadamente se dejaba caer dormida, porque ha experimentado lo que es el miedo y ahora sabe bien lo que es la soledad tras creer perderlo todo, por lo que el solo hecho de dejarlo ir una vez más le resulta escalofriante. A los Estados Unidos de América esto le toma por sorpresa ya que la muchachita siempre había sido muy apegada a él, ya sea lanzándose a sus brazos al llegar a casa o incluso escabulléndose dentro de su oficina tan solo para disfrutar de su compañía (aún cuando tanto para ella como a su hermano la entrada a aquel lugar estaba prohibida); él nunca, jamás había visto venir de ella tal sensación de angustia e inestabilidad…sentimientos que él conocía bien, que había experimentado más de una vez durante su vida, a través de su niñez, su adolescencia y…por supuesto en la actualidad. Y es aquí cuando comprende, que no solo él ha sufrido por su propio exilio, la distancia les ha afectado a todos por igual, ellos también han extrañado, sufrido y deseado estar juntos otra vez y esto es en definitiva lo que impulsa las palabras desde el fondo de su corazón hasta el mundo exterior, donde mezcladas con el silencio retumban a través de los oídos de la muchacha y el resto del salón, chocando contra las murallas y llegando finalmente hasta el fondo de éste donde no solo ambos europeos, ya juntos otra vez, escuchan atentos a lo que parece ser lo más sincero que Estados Unidos ha dicho jamás.

-No más sweetie…daddy no irá a ningún lado…ya no más…

La niña entonces respira profundo para posteriormente dejar salir una adorable sonrisa que hubiese iluminado la habitación entera de no haber sido opacada por la abrupta puesta de pie del lago Ontario y su enojo, allá, en lo que resulta ser el fondo del pasillo que lejos de parecer una pequeña ruta que sea capaz de conectarlos a ambos después de tantos meses de pronto toma la forma de un abismo impresionante que los hace parecer incluso más alejados el uno del otro.

-¿¡Que no te irás más!?...¿¡ya no más!?... ¡¿es que esperas que nos traguemos ese montón de mentiras y actuación que has hecho ahí en frente?!

Gritos…no era algo que el lago Ontario disfrutase de hacer más sin embargo no había podido contenerse, pues una vez más, su padre había logrado sacarle de sus casillas con lo que él cree no pueden ser más que mentiras disfrazadas como promesas, porque después de todo, su padre era experto en eso. Él era consciente de ello...frases como ´´Mañana cenaré con ustedes, lo prometo`` o ´´Claro, deberíamos de pasar más tiempo juntos...¿este fin de semana?...claro…lo prometo`` eran frecuentes en casa, más sin embargo no pasaban de ser promesas, promesas que se acumulaban unas sobre otras en lo que parecía ser una torre sin fin de la cual cuyos escalones, el niño ya había perdido la cuenta hace tiempo; más sin embargo consiente de una cosa estaba…y era de que el tamaño de esta torre de compromisos olvidados ya había alcanzado límites que le eran imposibles de ignorar y es por esto que tras este último que le parecía tan poco probable de cumplirse había explotado de ira y rencor hacía el hombre que se supone una vez le cogió en sus brazos y desde entonces había dedicado sus días enteros a su hermana y él.

-Liam… -Dice Estados Unidos desde el otro lado del corredor-

-¡Yo no te creo! tú…¡tú nunca te has preocupado por nosotros!

-He-Hermanito…

-¡No!...no Amy…la verdad es que él no tiene ni el derecho ni el deseo de estar aquí…

Lo que había sido una mirada fuerte y llena de odio en un comienzo, en cosa de segundos se transforma en tristeza y resentimiento que de inmediato el infante intenta ocultar bajando la cabeza y dirigiendo su mirada al piso, donde no hay ojos que le juzguen cuando una enorme necesidad de llorar le agobia de pronto y le llena los ojos de lagrimas que deslizándose rápidas caen al suelo explotando al contacto con las blancas cerámicas; Inglaterra lo nota y de inmediato acude hacía él poniéndose a su altura para intentar calmarlo, tal como alguna vez había hecho con los gemelos.

-Liam, calma…tienes todo el derecho a estar furioso, pero no es el mejor momento para armar una pelea. Yo estoy tanto o más enojado que tú con Estados Unidos, pero tenemos que mantenernos en-

-¡No grandpa!

No se trataba de un simple berrinche…pero fuese lo que fuese en concreto estaba tomando tamaños estratosféricos que habían impulsado no solo al británico a acercarse a intentar devolver la paz al muchacho, sino que también a su hermana que soltándose del agarre de su padre, en cuanto toca tierra firme se dirige a paso apresurado hacia donde se encuentra su mellizo; sin embargo tan solo logra dar unos 3 pasos cuando del hombro es detenida al sentir el peso de la mano de su padre forzándole a retroceder y posteriormente a mirarle.

-Espera aquí… ¿okay princesa?

-…O-Oui daddy…

Y el hombre que había prometido no irse ya más, a paso firme se aleja una vez más de ella mientras una expresión de seriedad y determinación se le aloja en el rostro; Erie lo nota y aunque esta misma le hace de alguna forma presagiar que nada bueno va a salir de todo esto, obedece y quedándose en su sitio entonces ella y su vestido blanco se pierden en medio de la habitación mientras en su cabeza se dice a sí misma que ya nada puede empeorar…al menos no con su padre de regreso. A la vez que esta escena entre la muchacha y Estados Unidos ocurre, a escasos metros de ambos otra un tanto más agresiva y encendida se vuelve notable del otro extremo para todos, pues mientras que Inglaterra, lleno de decisión, intenta detener al niño de salir corriendo de allí sosteniéndole de los brazos, el oso polar que desde hace años había sido el compañero fiel de Canadá se lanza contra él jalándole de las ropas intentando alejarle del muchacho que ahora se había convertido en su otro amo y quien a sus ojos se encontraba siendo amenazado. Esto no solo se vuelve visible a los ojos del francés, quién tras unos segundos se lanza a tomar en brazos al osezno que intentando zafarse de su agarre prueba morderle las manos sin mucho éxito; el espectáculo también llega a los ojos y oídos del americano mayor, quién llegando rápidamente allí con porte desafiante se posiciona frente a ambos europeos y a su hijo menor, con una mirada que no solo logra detener a la exótica mascota del canadiense sino que también al escándalo de todos. El silencio entonces se hace presente con un olor a desafío que Inglaterra toma por seguro de inmediato y que sin esperar más le obliga a ponerse de pie frente al hombre que había sido hace años atrás no solo su colonia, también su propio hijo.

-Largo de aquí Alfred, no voy a permitir que-

-Necesito hablar con Liam…

-¡Ja! ¡¿Pues resulta ser que además de desconsiderado eres inoportuno eh?!

-A-Anglaterre… deberías de dar el ejemplo y…eh…–Dice el galo a la vez que inconscientemente da dos pasos hacia atrás en cuanto siente la mirada furiosa del británico sobre sí-

Sin embargo y curiosamente, el francés no es la única persona que pretende querer huir del enfrentamiento que parece inminente entre Inglaterra y Estados Unidos, también lo hace el lago Ontario, que tomando este momento de descuido de su abuelo se libera del agarre que sus manos le imponen para echar a correr raudo por el resto del enorme y pálido pasillo, dejando tras él no solo a su familia, sino que también unas cuantas lagrimas que flotando en el aire por un fragmento de segundo inminentes poco después se despedazan contra el suelo, tal como su fortaleza. Inglaterra no es el menos sorprendido ante la actitud del muchacho y de inmediato, con un tono de voz que hubiese deseado fuese más amigable le llama por su nombre esperando que el chico como siempre acuda a él, más esto no pasa, tal vez por el fuerte sonar de sus pisadas contra el duro suelo de cerámica que escandalosas opacan su voz, o tal vez… ¡porque el americano ha iniciado la carrera para ir tras él!

-¡He-hey, America!

No, él no iba a permitir que él inconsciente de USA llegase hasta él, no solo porque no quisiera darle en el gusto, sino que también porque obviamente es lo que menos desea su nieto en estos momentos, así que sin pensarlo ni un segundo más se dispone a alcanzar a ambos…o eso es lo que hubiese querido pues en cuanto logra dar el primer paso hacia la carrera hasta él algo lo detiene y no es solo aquella mano sosteniéndole de la muñeca, también es la mirada de su dueño francés quién tras sonreírle con ternura le dirige la palabra una vez más, en una frase que le hace imposible el luchar para continuar con su objetivo y que le da por completo la voz de la razón.

-Mon amour…déjalos ir, tu ya pasaste por esto una vez…ahora le toca a él.

La persecución no dura demasiado, no porque el muchacho se rindiese, sino porque tras correr sin rumbo en un enorme hospital que no conoce por completo finalmente la mala suerte y el cansancio le habían jugado en contra acorralándolo en un callejón sin salida. Apoyado en la muralla inhala profundo intentando recuperar la respiración y esperando haber perdido de vista a su padre…Estados Unidos; los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas otra vez y desmoronándose tanto por fuera como por dentro se deja caer al suelo llorando desconsoladamente. No era justo, ¿es que ya no habían pasado suficientes hechos desafortunados hasta ahora?...si al menos su madre estuviera ahí, él le encontraría primero, le abrazaría y convencería de que todo se pondría mejor, pero en cambio…tan solo era cosa de tiempo para que ''Los Estados Unidos de América'' le encontrara y tomando en cuenta la expresión en su rostro…probablemente le regañaría por lo que acaba de decir, eso si es que no se había cansado de buscarle ya, lo que era bastante probable también.

-Mom…qui-quiero estar en casa contigo mom -Dice a la vez que entre sollozos se abraza a sí mismo en la esquina del callejón-

-No eres el único campeón…

¡Esa voz!...lo que faltaba, ¿pero como no le había escuchado venir?, rayos…si tan solo se hubiese levantado y buscado otro lugar donde descansar…no, no tenía sentido…tarde o temprano él iba a encontrarle…¡pero como hubiese deseado que no fuese ahora!. Decidido entonces se pone de pie intentando recuperar su máscara de seguridad que hasta ahora se había visto quebrajada por todos los acontecimientos de la semana y que hoy finalmente había sucumbido ante la llegada de USA.

-¡Aléjate de mí!

Sin embargo lejos de hacer caso a sus palabras el estadounidense se acerca lentamente hasta donde se encuentra en una última carrera que al menor le parece incluso más terrible que la primera pero que sin embargo repentinamente se cree capaz de superar largándose a correr de nuevo para intentar huir de su progenitor…que lamentablemente a pesar de su intento de esquivarle le atrapa desde los hombros y le obliga a permanecer en su sitio.

Y ya no hay tic-tac del reloj, es sustituido por las voces distantes de enfermeras y pacientes pululando por el lugar, él sabe que se ha acabado el tiempo…el tiempo de huir y esconderse, él sabe bien que es hora de enfrentar el castigo y sin embargo no le es posible mirarle a la cara, pues no le gusta que la gente le vea llorar y claro está que mucho menos gusta de que sea él quien lo haga en pleno detalle ahora…porque él…¡él no tiene el derecho de hablarle siquiera!

-¡Dé-déjame ir!

-Liam mírame –Se arrodilla frente a él-

-¡He dicho que me dejes ir!

Y este de pronto se transforma en el último aviso de lo que resultaría ser un puñetazo inminente en el rostro de USA pero que gracias a la velocidad y entrenamiento del mayor le es fácil de evitar tomando del brazo al muchacho y obligándole a mirarle al rostro de una vez por todas, sin embargo claro estaba que ningún entrenamiento le había preparado hasta ahora para afrontar lo que en el rostro de su hijo se reflejaba ahora. Sus mejillas se encuentran mojadas por el llanto más sin embargo en sus ojos no es solo tristeza lo que ve, pues allí, en medio de cada uno de esos dos azules profundos como los de él es la ira en su más puro estado la que se encuentra encarnada en una mirada que además de ser impresionante lejos está de resultar infantil.

-Liam…

-…

-Campeón…hey, escucha….sé que te he defraudado muchas veces, lo sé…pero-

-Pero nada…tú no tienes idea de nada….no tienes idea de lo que hemos tenido que pasar hasta ahora

-Tienes razón…y tú no tienes idea de lo arrepentido que estoy de eso

-¡Deja de actuar como si te importara!

Estas últimas palabras le golpean con fuerza y le hacen abandonar por completo su imagen de autoridad que aunque detestaba, pensaba le era imprescindible en estos momentos; claro estaba entonces que si bien el muchacho no había acertado el golpe en su rostro este le había hecho llegar su resentimiento a un lugar más recóndito, su corazón. Y se queda paralizado, sus manos mantienen el agarre inconsciente a las muñecas del muchacho que aunque continúa llorando se empeña en intentar zafarse del agarre sacudiéndose violentamente, intentando huir una vez más sin ningún resultado. ¿Cómo había dejado que esto sucediese?... ¿en qué momento había pasado? y ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta de esta pared invisible que sigilosa con los años había tomado un grosor impresionante entre ambos? Claramente su hermano tenía la razón una vez más y era su culpa no haberle escuchado como siempre, pero… ¿qué es lo que podía hacer ahora cuando todo parecía ya perdido? porque incluso él estaba perdiendo la esperanza ya haciéndose consciente de que las respuestas no caen del cielo; esto es lo que piensa Estados Unidos cuando de pronto sus ojos se cruzan por una última vez con los del muchacho, los cuales por un segundo le parecen despojados de la ira que irradiaba burbujeante hace unos segundos entre lagrimas sacudidas por el roce violento del aire producto de sus estremecimientos ya aletargados y débiles por el cansancio propio. Juraría nunca haber visto tal soledad y tristeza en los ojos de un niño, no al menos en uno con la personalidad de su muchacho, que tras libros y un carácter discreto aparentaba siempre una autonomía empedernida que hacía a los demás dejarle por su propia cuenta sabiendo que el muchacho disfrutaba de esto…y era aquí donde él se había equivocado, él había permitido el levantamiento de esta muralla entre ambos dejándole y rindiéndose con cada rechazo del menor; más sin embargo tal como había sido capaz de crearla lo era de destruirla…quizás no ahora mismo, el tiempo ayudaría, pero para que esto se volviese realidad lo primero era dar el primer paso y esto es exactamente lo que el americano se dispone a hacer ahora que el muchacho parece una vez más haber recuperado sus fuerzas para luchar.

**When you're gone**

**The pieces of my heart are missing you**

**When you're gone**

**The face I came to know is missing too**

Solo basta un abrazo, un abrazo imprevisto del mayor que con ternura se abalanza sobre él sosteniéndole tanto de su espalda como la cabeza…como había hecho años antes cuando éste aun era un bebe. Por unos segundos no existe siquiera una reacción en el rostro del menor, ya no es la fuerza de su padre la que lo detiene…es algo más que tras muchos años había olvidado, algo de lo que prácticamente ya no recuerda ni su nombre… ¿quizás era?…

- Me importa, en verdad me importa…si no me importara no estaría aquí junto a ustedes ahora mismo…

Consuelo, definitivamente eso era y tras recordarlo sus mejillas se vuelven rojas y sus lágrimas son detenidas por el hombro de su padre en el cual ahora su cabeza reposa mientras el llanto se vuelve escandaloso y sus propios brazos ahora se cruzan tras la espalda del mayor, aferrándose con fuerza a su chaqueta y dejando ir el resto de frustración que en sus ojos y corazón aún queda… ¿Hace cuanto que no lloraba de esta forma?...¿cuando había sido la última vez en que su padre le había reconfortado así?... ya no lo recuerda, seguro porque fue hace mucho… y probablemente porque no tenía edad para hacerlo.

-Lo siento campeón, lo siento mucho…he sido un horrible padre para ti…para ti y tu hermana, pero quiero que sepas que… ¡los amo a ambos!, que esto no volverá a repetirse…y que…espero que un día todos ustedes puedan perdonarme. –Una lágrima escapa por la comisura de su ojo derecho-

-Te-Tengo miedo papá…tengo tanto miedo papá…

Y ese abrazo de pronto se vuelve eterno, se pierde en el tiempo y el espacio, tanto así que ni un solo sonido de este logra perturbarles; en un solo abrazo el chico había vuelto a ser un niño…y aquel hombre un padre.

Regresaron junto a los demás unos 20 minutos después tras dejar salir lo que ambos tenían que decirse, tomados de la mano y con una calma que nunca antes había sido vista entre ellos, escena que al británico le ayudó a poner sus pelos en punta de regreso en su sitio ya que tras la partida de los ojiazules el nervio le había estado carcomiendo tanto por dentro como por fuera. Y junto a ambos entonces, la calma llega para todos, se queda junto a ellos y les hace apartar el rencor por lo que resultan ser más de dos horas entre el pasar de estilizadas enfermeras tan mudas como la noche misma. Esto es lo que en mayor parte molesta a las naciones presentes, pues si bien habían intentado conseguir alguna información de estos seres andantes y reservados más de una vez, estas se habían mostrados esquivas desde el comienzo, no cediendo ante nada e intentando huir en la mayoría de los casos ocultando una expresión de preocupación que seguramente juraban nadie había logrado percibir; es la segunda vez que esto ocurre estando Estados Unidos presente y aunque la ansiedad y el temor le matan por dentro, se mantiene observando como un águila a cada empleado que pasa, rezando porque sus niños que recostados a su lado le observan no estén pasando por lo mismo que él y porque pronto alguna noticia llegue hasta sus oídos para así librarles de la desgarradora incertidumbre que se mantiene aferrada con fuerza a la situación y a los corazones de todos.

**When you're gone**

**The words I need to hear to always get me through the day**

**And make it OK**

**I miss you**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer:  
>*<strong>Hetalia, al igual que los personajes Canada, Estados Unidos, Inglaterra, Francia, Alemania e Italia del Norte no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya**.  
><strong>*****Los personajes Lago Ontario (Liam), Lago Erie (Amy) y Lago Hurón (Andrew) me pertenecen.

* * *

><p>La representación de los Estados Unidos de América llega una vez más temprano por la mañana con la esperanza de escuchar alguna noticia del canadiense, como ya es rutina, camina por los blancos corredores lentamente con una mirada cabizbaja hasta llegar a las afueras de las salas de cuidados intensivos. Aún cuando Inglaterra y Francia le habían insistido en dormir un poco más para poder reponer fuerzas lo cierto es que aún intentándolo con todas sus ganas le era imposible conciliar el sueño…después de todo ¿quién podría dormir cuando su imaginación se mantenía despierta con las imágenes de lo que anteriormente le había relatado el británico? Simplemente le era imposible conseguir una hora de sueño, el remordimiento le atormentaba las 24 horas y cuando ya el reloj marcada las 8 de la mañana y los rayos del sol se colaban sobre las blancas sabanas de aquella enorme cama, no podía hacer nada más que levantarse y emprender camino al hospital.<br>Sin embargo nunca habían noticias, lo único de calidad que había logrado sacar de la boca de una de las enfermeras era que lentamente el canadiense parecía más despierto, más no por eso algo más estable…y en cuanto al bebe…

-¡Señor Estados Unidos!

Una voz le distrae de súbito de sus pensamientos más oscuros, una cara conocida se acerca a toda velocidad haciendo sonar sus tacones a un ritmo descontrolado a través de las baldosas blancas del enorme e insípido pasillo. El voltea lentamente esperándola en su sitio, se trata de una de las enfermeras designadas a cuidados intensivos con la que el americano ya ha tenido más de una conversación en busca de noticias, más no es precisamente una de la que haya obtenido más información.

-Ah, buenos días –Contesta el rubio saludando con la mano desde su lugar acompañado de una calma artificial producto de la somnolencia-

-Bu-Buenos días, señor… es sobre Canadá…

Sus orbes azuladas se abren de una vez al notar que la muchacha que anteriormente se había mostrado reticente a compartir dialogo con él, de pronto se acercaba de esta forma y nada menos que con noticias del canadiense. Sin embargo, ¿a qué se debía tanta prisa?, un mal presentimiento se alojó detrás de su cerebro casi haciéndole tomar a la muchacha de los hombros y agitarla para que hablara de una vez.

-¿¡Q-Qué sucedió!?

-Oh no no…calma, es solo que, el médico que realizó la cirugía hoy ha dado su autorización para trasladar a Canadá fuera de cuidados intensivos.

-¿Lo han trasladado…? ¿Se…se encuentra bien? –Un nudo se formó en su garganta producto de la curiosidad y la mismísima preocupación-

-Bueno, aún no se encuentra totalmente bien, el doctor afirma que aún necesita descansar bastante…pero al menos ya está fuera de riesgo y... ¡ah! lo siento, casi lo olvidaba, las visitas se abren a las 10:30 así que-

-¿Po-Podré verlo?

Los ojos azules del americano parecían dos brillantes fuegos artificiales a punto de explotar.

-Pues sí –sonrío ella- se encuentra en el pabellón 5, sala B…le aviso que aún no está muy despierto y que-

Pero nadie se quedo a escucharla, la figura del americano atravesó el corredor con la velocidad de una estrella fugaz y antes de desaparecer por completo pasando por la puerta o de que la muchacha pudiera terminar su oración, fue testigo de la hermosa sonrisa brillante de su nación, tan radiante como las lagrimas que escapaban de sus ojos.

-…el doctor llegará más o menos a la…misma hora…para hablar con usted… -Completó una vez que la patria había cruzado la puerta-

.-*+_+*-.-*+_+*-.-*+_+*-.-*+_+*-.-*+_ +*-.-*+_+*-.-*+_+*-.-*+_+*-.-*+_+*-.-*+_+*-.

Todo había ocurrido tan rápido, tanto que ya no recuerda que día es, ni hace cuanto tiempo que había logrado caer dormido, porque el dormir se había vuelto una tarea ridículamente difícil ahora que ya nada parecía poder sacar de su cabeza la angustia ni los recuerdos dolorosos y estremecedores que frecuentemente le asaltan cada vez que cierra los ojos. Suspirando mira a la ventana por una última vez, antes de descansar la vista de los esplendorosos rayos solares que se cuelan por la ventana de la nueva habitación, agradeciendo que la mañana ya se haya hecho presente para despojarle de los terrores nocturnos y las voces en su cabeza que desde ese día le agobian frecuentemente cada vez que cierra los parpados…no se trata de que tenga miedo a la oscuridad, tan solo le aterra la idea de que las luces de él y su familia se apaguen de forma repentina, como ese día.

.-*+_+*- .-*+_+*-. -*+_+*-.-*+_+*- Flashback-*+_+*- .-*+_+*-. -*+_+*-.-*+_+*- .

Negro, negro y más negro es lo que logra ver mientras siente su cuerpo estremecerse y escucha como el sonido de las ruedas de la ambulancia se mueven y avanzan a una velocidad que al menos a él le parece demasiada, ¿tan grave era la situación?, ¿cómo había ocurrido esto?, deja de importarle cuando de pronto al sonido ambiental que logra percibir se le unen las voces de algunos hombres y mujeres alarmados que asume de inmediato son los paramédicos a su alrededor.

-¡No lo entiendo! ¡No hay ningún índice de trauma y sin embargo la sangre le brota por montones!

-Es demasiado como para una perdida…

Y sus temores se hacen realidad…una perdida, no era justo, a estas alturas le es imposible de creer que esto esté ocurriendo… él había hecho su trabajo, se había cuidado enormemente… pero…allí estaba, en una ambulancia, camino al hospital y rodeado de personal por todos lados.

Con lentitud abre sus ojos esperando poder tener un entendimiento más profundo de lo que está ocurriendo a su alrededor, sin embargo todo parece sumergido en una terrible y desconcertante cámara lenta que en menos de un segundo le hace perder todos sus demás sentidos, cegándole de luz artificial y sumergiéndole a él mismo en lagrimas y en un nuevo desmayo del que no despertaría hasta minutos después. Después de esto, desgraciado se siente al recordar todo con calidad de detalle, el sonido de las ruedas de la camilla corriendo a máxima velocidad por un pálido pasillo, las luces pasando rápidas sobre él y por último la voz grave del cirujano, informando lo que menos desearía oír y en el preciso momento en que es capaz de recuperar la conciencia suficiente como para permitirle comprender lo que sucede a su alrededor.

-Creo que no hay mucho más que hacer que practicar la cesárea y rezar porque el niño sea capaz de sobrevivir por su cuenta…pero dada su condición…

No, no podía haber escuchado bien…ellos tenían el poder para detener esto; la situación del bebe no podía ser tan mala… ¡en las revisiones todo parecía perfecto!, no había forma de que esto se pudiera haber desencadenado, ¡él había hecho su trabajo!...él no tenía la culpa de esto, simplemente no era posible. Es así como con el cerebro ya más despierto, se aventura a pronunciar palabra desde sus ahora pálidos labios.

-No…n-no…

Pero así como su estado en general, su voz es demasiado débil para ser escuchada; intenta mover sus manos para atraer la atención de las enfermeras que corren de un lado a otro a su alrededor en busca de lo que aquel hombre, el cirujano, necesita para arrancarle de sus entrañas a la criatura que desgraciadamente asume ya no tiene ninguna posibilidad de sobrevivir. Nadie lo escuchó, nadie pudo ver siquiera un pequeño vestigio de conciencia en su rostro y nadie lo vio llorar mientras a sus oídos llegaba la noticia de que la criatura no estaba respirando.

.-*+_+*- .-*+_+*-. -*+_+*-.-*+_+*- Fin de Flashback-*+_+*- .-*+_+*-. -*+_+*-.-*+_+*- .

Pánico por todas partes, eso es lo que recuerda mientras con los ojos cerrados las últimas lágrimas que le quedan se deslizan por su demacrado rostro que desde el incidente ya no expresa ninguna emoción en particular, ese día le parecía haberlo perdido todo, puesto que lo único que le queda y como recuerdo, es una enorme pena con la forma de una cicatriz en su vientre.

¿Por qué había sido trasladado? ¿acaso ya se encontraba mejor? los puntos de su herida ya habían sido removidos al notar que ésta casi había cerrado por completo; o eso le parecía a los doctores, sin embargo para él… su corazón le parecía que seguía derramando enormes cantidades de pena y el vacio en su interior un enorme sentimiento de angustia que le llenaba de dolor hasta las lagrimas.

Intentando calmar su angustia intenta alimentar sus oídos con el sonido de la pareja de aves que según contaba la enfermera que le había trasladado, volvían cada año para hacer su nido y tener sus polluelos en el mismo sitio, sobre la ventana de la habitación; encantado por el alegre gorjeo de los pájaros, sus lagrimas siguen cayéndole por las mejillas… a él le hubiese gustado que Alfred fuera menos como una nación y más como un pajarillo… ojalá hubiesen permanecido así de juntos para siempre, sin embargo… Llevándose las manos vendadas hasta el rostro calla entonces sus sollozos tal como ha hecho desde que salió de la operación, no desea que nadie lo oiga porque básicamente ni si quiera él quiere oírse llorar, así que secándose las mejillas sin un muy buen resultado se estira por completo una vez más y dirige su rostro hacia la ventana por que al menos de esta forma solo las nubes podrán contemplar su desgracia; cierra los ojos…con un poco de suerte quizás pueda dormir ahora y hasta mañana.

Pero el destino tiene otros planes, el trino de los pajarillos es de pronto opacado por el abrir de la puerta de su habitación, ¿es que las enfermeras no comprenden que lo único que necesita ahora mismo es paz…? pero bueno, solo es una examinación más de rutina supone él, después de todo es su trabajo y mientras menos se oponga a ésta más rápido la muchacha se irá; en esto piensa cuando de pronto una de sus manos es tomada y una voz que le parece demasiado conocida le llama por su nombre rozando la ternura y al mismo tiempo la compasión.

-Ma-Matthie…

No podía ser cierto, tenía que haber caído al reino de los sueños…es la única explicación posible, pero de estar dormido… ¿no era acaso cruel que su cerebro jugara con él de ésta forma? y además…una cosa era oír voces y otra por completo distinta era sentir el tacto y aroma de éste hombre que para él se había vuelto innombrable con el paso del tiempo y el aumento de la angustia en su corazón. A pesar de esto último y cegado por la oscuridad de sus parpados cerrados aún creyéndose dormido siente de pronto como su mano es acariciada tan suave y delicadamente que de pronto él mismo siente que se ha vuelto de cristal, sin embargo no es esto último lo que termina por llamar su atención y le invita a abrir sus ojos finalmente, son las pequeñas gotitas de agua salada que humedecen sus vendajes acompañadas de una triste voz entrecortada que le llama por su nombre una vez más.

-I'm…so…so so-rry Matthie

La poca luz que se cuela por la ventana cree que le ha cegado y hecho ver visiones, pues lo que se presenta ante él parece surrealista ¿o era acaso éste otro nivel más profundo del sueño? No, no cree haber tenido alguno tan real, pero si entonces esto no era un sueño…

La sonrisa de Estados Unidos al ver aquellos ojos lilaceos llenos de vida y abiertos de par en par es tan grande como la sorpresa del canadiense que sobresaltado por la presencia del americano se incorpora sobre la cama veloz y por lo tanto sin mucho cuidado, provocándole un agudo dolor en su estomago que le hace soltar un alarido de dolor que alarma de inmediato al de los ojos azules.

-¡Dé-déjame ayudarte! –Dice el americano de inmediato posando una de sus manos suavemente en la espalda de su hermano menor dispuesto a ayudarle a recostarse, su cara ha pasado de felicidad a una repleta de preocupación-

Pero la buena intención y el cariño alojados en los ojos azules y aún húmedos del norteamericano mayor no son suficientes para derrumbar la resistencia que entonces muestra Canadá con una lagrima alojada en la comisura de sus ojos repletos de dolor e ira, rehusándose a cooperar y ser auxiliado al intentar alejar desesperadamente los brazos de su hermano con los suyos propios. Contrario a lo que podría pensarse, no es ésta última acción de rechazo lo que termina por congelar el intento de ayudar de Estados Unidos, es la fría mirada que Canadá le dedica en conjunto a las interrogantes que escapan de sus labios como frío del Ártico que se cuela hasta su pecho y oídos prohibiéndole realizar movimiento alguno; parecido a aquellos asustados soldados en la guerra, escondidos tras una muralla y rogando a Dios que la pesadilla termine, sin embargo él no está paralizado por el miedo, no es temor lo que siente, es una mezcla insoportable de tristeza y arrepentimiento en su corazón.

-¿¡Ahora te preocupas por mi!? ¿¡por nosotros!?

Las lagrimas que se alojaban hasta ahora tambaleantes en los ojos de Canadá lentamente y contra su voluntad se transforman en diminutos ríos salados que se desplazan por sus mejillas, sin embargo esto no hace desaparecer para nada la furia en su rostro, sus labios por el contrario tiemblan de vez en cuando dándole una apariencia frágil típica del llanto. Sus orbes lilas permanecen clavados sobre los azules del americano y en vista de que éste último no es capaz de producir respuesta a sus preguntas se aventura a agregar algo más que termina por hacer despertar a Estados Unidos de su depresivo trance.

-¿¡Acaso no tienes algo mejor que hacer!? – Dijo para un segundo después dejarse llevar por el llanto completamente-

-No…no hay nada mejor, nada más importante. Yo…estoy donde debí haber estado desde el principio… - Contestó USA, con la mirada ahora clavada en el suelo-

Los ojos azulados de Estados Unidos, se pierden bajo sus cabellos dorados que por la gravedad se inclinan hacia abajo. De alguna forma, a pesar de que la mirada desafiante de Canadá había desaparecido tras las lágrimas y sus pálidas manos vendadas, las palabras que había dicho hace unos instantes atrás aún rebotaban contra las paredes del cerebro de USA, haciéndole apretar los puños de impotencia aún cuando consideraba que su respuesta había sido oportuna y ya que extraída desde el fondo de su corazón, sobre todo sincera. Cómo deseaba que las cosas volvieran a ser como cuando los gemelos acababan de nacer…eran tan felices, estaban ambos tan llenos de júbilo ¿dónde había sido que las cosas comenzaron a salir mal? ¿dónde estaba el tiempo que había perdido en ocio e ignorar a su familia? No lo sabía…pero cómo deseaba que el mismo Padre Tiempo se lo devolviese y regresase además todo hasta unos años atrás para terminar con su estupidez y de esta forma hacer las cosas bien. Con sus propios ojos humedecidos aún reflexiona sobre esto último hasta que Matthew mirándole fijamente con los suyos ya descubiertos y enrojecidos le devuelve a la realidad con su voz desgarrada por el alto tono de voz que ha usado.

-¡Pues llegas tarde! 7 meses tarde Alfred…ya no vale la pena que estés aquí, no ahora…

La habitación por alguna razón le parece más fría que al momento de entrar, probablemente porque las gélidas palabras de Canadá le han helado por completo haciéndole temer y sentirse avergonzado, lo suficiente como para no ser capaz de guiar sus ojos azulados y cristalizados de regreso al rostro del canadiense que ahora temblando por la ira y la tristeza le ha quitado su propia mirada de encima. En su lugar, las pálidas manos de Canadá se aferran fuertemente a las blancas sabanas del lecho en el que se encuentra tendido, llamando la atención del estadounidense al que, tal como su cuerpo entero, le parecen demasiado maltratadas y frágiles en comparación a como las recordaba. Con una mueca de preocupación en su rostro y mientras piensa con temor que incluso una ráfaga de viento sería capaz de hacerle pedazos, lentamente e inseguro comienza a subir su mirada una vez más para posarla en el rostro de su hermano menor, que con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas ahora se encuentra mirando a la nada con una expresión repleta de tristeza, pues si alguna vez había existido ira en él, ésta ya había desaparecido dejando tan solo como vestigio de su presencia unas cuantas manchas de sangre que han traspasado las vendas de sus manos y teñido la cama de carmesí. Estados Unidos se encuentra bajando su mirada una vez más cuando de pronto se percata de esto último, asustándole de tal forma que de la nada siente su voz regresar solo para expresarle sus disculpas por haberle hecho reaccionar de semejante forma y a la vez para suplicarle que por favor se calme, sin embargo Canadá, como si hubiese sentido esto venir le interrumpe una vez más con una voz quebrada por el temblor del llanto acumulado en su garganta.

-Tú…tú no tienes idea. Tú no tienes idea de todo lo que he sufrido mientras no estabas

Los ojos del canadiense permanecen fijos en la nada y si bien el brillo de las lagrimas los iluminan parecen tan grises como los de un muerto, quizás no es solo la pena lo que le atormenta, quizás es la muerte en sí misma. Y aunque ésta mirada tan vacía de todo sentimiento podría ser capaz de callar a cualquiera incluyendo a la estruendosa voz de su hermano mayor, lo contrario es lo que ocurre pues llevándose aire a los pulmones a la vez que su mano derecha al vientre donde sus vendajes se encuentran, finalmente le responde, aunque con una voz tan carente de entusiasmo que haría a cualquiera pensar que quien se encuentra allí es imposible que sea Estados Unidos.

-Pero yo…si lo sé, Arthur me lo dijo todo…

La mirada del canadiense entonces regresa como un relámpago hacia la de Alfred, repleta de una sorpresa que de inmediato se transforma en más dolor, pero no es el dolor que le aqueja en sus manos o en su vientre, es la profunda e incurable cicatriz que la perdida de este ultimo niño ha dejado en su corazón y que con las palabras de Alfred ha comenzado a sangrar una vez más pero incontrolablemente. No es capaz de decir nada, su mirada baja una vez más y es cubierta por sus cabellos dorados y revueltos que cómplices le ayudan a esconderla mientras comienza a sollozar en voz baja tal como cuando era un niño, sin embargo, su enorme problema no es comparable a los traumas de su niñez, pues a diferencia de aquellos, éste en particular no tiene solución. América por su parte se ve envuelto en lágrimas también, pero a diferencia de Canadá no intenta esconderse, ni es la tristeza en sí lo que lo lleva hasta las lagrimas, es la furia que siente hacia su enorme estupidez que le hace imposible el siquiera mover un dedo sin lastimar al frágil canadiense que se encuentra en la cama y al que ama desde que tiene memoria.

''Desde el momento en que se fue y hasta que volvió no ha hecho más que causar problemas'' se dice a sí mismo en su cabeza pensando que probablemente era esto último lo que el del cabello ondulado se repite en la suya propia ¿y es que como culparle? definitivamente tenía razón, pues todos estos años no había hecho más que lastimarle de todas las formas posibles, ignorándole, forzándole, e incluso…siéndole sincero. Aún tocando su propio vientre, esto último regresa a su cabeza, era cierto, más temprano que tarde tendría que decirle que estuvo involucrado en la pérdida del niño…pero ¿cómo decirle algo así sin hacerle daño? ¿cómo hacerlo sin que le odiara para siempre? era imposible, pero por otro lado, tampoco podía dejar las cosas de ésta forma. Dándole un último vistazo a Canadá que a diferencia de él esconde su llanto tras la palma de sus manos, entonces toma la decisión, pues no quiere verle así ya más, no soporta verle llorar, nunca lo ha hecho y de ésta forma decide que prefiere mil veces que la dulce nación del norte que significa todo para él utilice el resto de la eternidad odiándole, que llorando de la misma forma que hoy.

-Necesito…decirte algo realmente importante…

Pero si Canadá escuchó lo que acababa de decir simplemente le ignoró mientras se perdía incluso más profundo entre sus oscuros pensamientos. Esto último logra formar una mueca de tristeza e incomodidad en el rostro de Estados Unidos por unos segundos, que sin embargo y contrario a lo que podría pensarse no le ínsita a cambiar de opinión acerca de revelar lo que su corazón necesita decir, pues armándose de valor y con su pecho lleno de angustia con su mano presiona suavemente su estomago para hacer lentamente más énfasis a lo que debe decir a continuación.

-Déjame decirte una cosa más Matthie…y cuando termine te juro que…si no quieres verme nunca más así será, pero…en verdad necesito decirte esto ahora.

Una parte de USA hubiese deseado que el rubio de los ojos lilaceos le hubiese ignorado una vez más esta vez, pues en cuanto las palabras comienzan a salir lentas y algo temblorosas desde sus labios hasta los oídos del menor y poco a poco unidas empiezan a dar sentido a la historia, el rostro de su tan amado Matthie no vuelve a ser el mismo.

La habitación, tanto como Canadá con sus ojos ya rojos y ardientes por el llanto caen en el más profundo silencio cuando Estados Unidos con la parte baja de su camisa desabotonada, termina su discurso dejando ver las pruebas de su culpabilidad, tres cicatrices de unos recientes disparos de bala que a cualquier persona normal hubiesen enviado a la tumba en cosa de segundos. El rostro de Canadá es indescifrable, pues aún cuando todo pronóstico apuntaría a que el menor de los americanos se abalanzaría sobre Estados Unidos con toda su furia retenida desde años, esto no pasa, su rostro e incluso su cuerpo parecen envueltos en una manta de inexpresividad que le ha vuelto incluso más pálido y aún cuando sus ojos no reflejan nada estos suben lentamente desde el vientre de América hasta sus brillantes orbes azules de una manera tan inquietante que hace al estadounidense temblar y soltar angustiado unas cuantas palabras más.

-…y porque somos gemelos, lo que le pase a uno de nosotros…le pasará también al otro. Todo esto…es mi culpa.

-…

-No espero que me perdones, sé que es imp-

-Por tu culpa… -Interrumpió suavemente Canadá con su mirada aún algo perdida en el limbo de sus pensamientos-

-Sí, si yo no hubiese ido-

¿Qué si él no hubiese ido?...por supuesto que si no hubiese ido nada de esto habría pasado; tal vez el temblor en la voz de América, o las lagrimas que caen desde sus ojos que de alguna forma a su propio juicio le parecen extremadamente falsas y actuadas fueron lo que finalmente terminaron por despertarle de su letárgica actitud, pues el no está acostumbrado a oír a Estados Unidos llorar y mucho menos a escucharle admitir que se ha equivocado. Sí, quizás sea esto último lo que le despertó y finalmente llenó su pecho y pulmones de odio, pues antes de que Estados Unidos pueda terminar lo que sea que haya querido decir la voz del siempre pacífico Canadá como nunca, repleta de ira y hastío, suena estruendosa como un relámpago, rasgando sus cuerdas vocales. Si su cuerpo no estuviese tan frágil y hubiese sido capaz de levantarse probablemente las sabanas de su cama no serían las víctimas de sus pálidas manos que fuertemente se aferran a ellas hasta estar a punto de rasgarlas.

-¡PERO CLARO QUE SI NO HUBIESES IDO NADA DE ESTO HUBIESE PASADO!

-L-Lo sé…

-¿¡Y ENCIMA AHORA VIENES AQUÍ DESCARADAMENTE A DECIRME TODO ESTO!?

-Ma-Matthie calma, t-te te haras daño –Dice Estados Unidos intentando tranquilizar su voz y a la vez la furia del canadiense-

-¡POR TU CULPA ESTÁ MUERTO ALFRED!

¿Muerto? ¿Había escuchado bien?... ¿acaso Canadá creía que…? Sus ojos se iluminan por un instante, por supuesto que Canadá tenía todo el derecho de estar molesto con él… ¡pero tiene una idea por completo equivocada de la situación! Así que aspirando una bocanada grande de aire camina de inmediato hacia él estrechando peligrosamente la corta distancia que los separa, pues no importa realmente si le golpea, se lo tiene bien merecido y él lo sabe…pero más allá de eso es mucho más importante aclarar éste asunto de inmediato para liberar el corazón del canadiense del agobiante peso de la angustia que esta idea tan macabra y equivoca ha puesto en su pecho.

A América le toma algo de tiempo inmovilizar a Canadá, pues el menor se resiste bastante y no parece tener ninguna intención de calmarse, su pecho baja y sube rápidamente y un sonrojo en su rostro parece dar a entender que su temperatura ha subido demasiado producto de la ira y del propio estado delicado de salud en el que se encuentra, haciéndole al mayor pensar que si continúa agitándose de esta forma probablemente las nuevas lagrimas que escapan de sus ojos se vaporicen al contacto con sus mejillas.

-¡¿Po-Porqué?!… ¿Por qué insistes en acercarte?...dijiste que si no quería verte nunca más-

-Insisto porque te equivocas Matthie… ¡Debes escucharme!... él no-

Pero en el momento preciso en que la noticia comenzaba a salir de los labios de Estados Unidos, el reloj marcaba las 11:00 y la puerta de la habitación se abría suavemente a sus espaldas.

-¡He-Hey! ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

El silencio se apodera de la habitación, los labios de ambas naciones se cierran herméticamente y sus ojos dejan de buscar intensamente a los del otro para posarlos en conjunto sobre el hombre de delantal blanco que derecho como un pilar se encuentra parado frente a la puerta de la habitación paralizado por semejante escándalo que al parecer había explotado en un segundo dentro del cuarto. No es hasta que el hombre comienza a inspeccionar la habitación de derecha a izquierda con la mirada que el americano se da cuenta de la mala situación en la que se encuentra y es que cualquiera que lo viera ahora mismo, tomando fuertemente al debilitado canadiense desde los hombros pensaría que desde hace mucho la visita había dejado de ser serena y que con seguridad, el rubio de los ojos azules que se encontraba en pie era el culpable de esto.

-Estaba intentando explicarle-

Los ojos del médico se clavaron como estacas sobre el rostro Estados Unidos.

-Al ser solo un ciudadano y usted mi patria…tengo que pedirle amablemente que le quite las manos de encima a mi paciente, pero como medico tenga por seguro que llamaría a seguridad ahora mismo.

-¿Q-Que? –Dijo Estados Unidos confundido para unos segundos más tarde quitar en un parpadeo el agarre que sostenía sobre Canadá- Oohh…no no…usted no entiende, estaba intentando explicarle a Matthie que el bebe-

-¿Qué ya se ha estabilizado?...eso es lo que venía a informar yo ¿pero al parecer usted sabe más del tema que el propio medico, no?

Pero a pesar de la expresión molesta del médico, el ánimo del estadounidense no se dejó caer, sus ojos brillantes se posaron incrédulos y emocionados sobre los oscuros y amargados de éste hombre, preguntándose inmediatamente lo esencial ¿acaso había escuchado bien?...no, más importante aún ¿Matthie lo había escuchado también? Volteándose lentamente se dispone a averiguarlo pero antes de hacerlo la temblorosa voz de su hermano menor se lo confirma desde atrás.

-¿Se ha…estabilizado?

Estados Unidos entonces, temiendo encontrarse una vez más con los ojos repletos de ira que hace unos segundos atrás Canadá le había dedicado, termina de girarse para encontrarse con una imagen totalmente distinta, los hermosos ojos lilaceos de su hermano de los que tanto gusta están posados firmemente sobre el médico, aún se encuentran enrojecidos por el previo llanto, pero en ellos la irá ya no se encuentra, por el contrario, el cansancio y la tristeza pueden ser fácilmente ubicados en ellos dándole una imagen de debilidad absoluta que tanto al médico como a él parece invitarles a acercarse para asegurarse de que se encuentre bien.

-A-Así es –respondió algo inseguro el hombre del cabello oscuro temiendo por la salud del canadiense que tras haber escuchado esto le parecía más frágil que cuando entró- es un muchachito bastante fuerte, un bebé normal no habría sobrevivido a semejantes heridas…

-Pe-pero…

Su mirada vacilante se divide entre Estados Unidos y el médico, sus labios tiemblan sutilmente y aunque el peso en su corazón de pronto ha desaparecido éste no ha hecho más que cambiar de forma, pues el dolor que ha dejado de punzar en su pecho de pronto se ha transformado en lagrimas que escapan por sus ojos, mojan sus mejillas y casi le impiden seguir hablando.

-Pero yo les…e-escuche decir que él ya no….res-respiraba

-¿E-Eh? De hecho, no lo estaba haciendo…no fue hasta unos minutos más tarde que-

Sin embargo, aún cuando el profesional en la habitación estaba intentando explicar el suceso lo más tranquilamente posible con tal de evitar exaltar aún más a la nación norteña, en cosa de segundos fue interrumpido por una pregunta de ésta misma, quien aún con su voz temblorosa y a punto de extinguirse lograría desconcertarle y a la vez encender la llama de la curiosidad y enojo de Estados Unidos.

-¿Porqué?...¿po-porque nadie me dijo nada sobre esto? –Dijo Canadá bajando la vista con los ojos repletos de lágrimas-

-La salud del niño iba y venía…no quisimos darle esperanzas hasta que estuviéramos realmente seguros de que lo lograría.

-¿Q-Que?... –Los ojos de Estados Unidos se posaron de inmediato sobre el médico y Canadá-

Y todo entonces cobró sentido en la cabeza de Estados Unidos, las enfermeras pasando sin si quiera mirarle, las miradas nerviosas entre los médicos y el completo silencio en el que por días habían permanecido sumidos; todas estas actitudes incompresibles en aquel momento ahora tenían su explicación, pues si el personal del hospital no quiso decir nada a Canadá sobre el estado de la criatura por miedo a que ésta ultima jamás volviese a abrir los ojos, lo mismo ocurría con la propia nación norteña. No habían querido decir palabra alguna a nadie hasta cerciorarse de que los dos, tanto Canadá como el bebé, estaban fuera de riesgo.

-Lo siento…creemos que podrá verlo dentro de poco igualmente.

Su cabeza trabaja a mil por hora procesando toda la información que en tan solo un minuto ha recibido, el no esperaba que este día comenzase de esta forma y sin embargo, una enorme cantidad de dudas y temores se habían desvanecido en su pecho y gracias a esto, permitido respirar más cómodamente sabiendo que sus dos amores, el niño al que no conoce como al hombre con el que ha compartido toda su vida se encuentran fuera de peligro…o eso es lo que cree antes de volver su mirada hasta Canadá y encontrarlo llorando desconsoladamente. Las suturas y vendajes habían curado su exterior, pero algo dentro de sí aún seguía roto.

-Matth- -Salió como un susurro desde los labios del americano a la vez que éste avanzaba una vez más acortando la distancia entre ambos-

Sin embargo el destino ya no parece quererlos juntos.

-Bueno…las visitas se han acabado, ¿usted concuerda conmigo cuando digo que Canadá necesita descanso verdad?, así que tendré que pedirle que me acompañe señor Estados Unidos.

-Pe-Pero…

-Como dije antes, agradezca que no le he pedido que se vaya antes de tiempo, así que ahora por favor…-Dijo el médico atravesando la puerta y esperándole desde el otro lado- necesito que se retire.

Y se siente derrotado al reconocer que aquel hombre presente en la habitación, serio y molesto y que resulta ser el médico tiene la razón; es obvio que Canadá necesita descansar y está realmente claro para él que su presencia no ha hecho más que alterarlo desde que llegó, él no se merece todo esto y si su ausencia lo haría sentir más cómodo es correcto que se vaya, quizás…para siempre. Es así como, tras posar su mirada por una última vez sobre la pálida piel del canadiense, Estados Unidos se encamina hacia la puerta agobiado por el pensamiento de que esta triste escena será el último recuerdo que tenga de Canadá, pues si bien es probable que sus caminos se crucen en el futuro como naciones hermanas que son, seguramente esta habrá sido la última vez que la herida y helada nación norteña le dirija la mirada…o la palabra. Sin embargo, una silenciosa eternidad entre ambos parece una probabilidad demasiado extrema para el Padre Tiempo o quizás para Dios, pues en cuanto el americano da el último paso que lo posiciona bajo el umbral de la puerta, es la voz que temía no volver a escuchar la que le llama por su nombre una vez más, pausando en seco su triste caminata hacía el exterior de la habitación.

-America…

Estados Unidos se vuelve para mirarle entonces, esperando atemorizado unas cuantas palabras hirientes más y un encuentro fugaz entre los rojos y enfurecidos ojos del canadiense y los suyos propios…pero esto no ocurre, por el contrario, la escena que se aparece frente a sus gemas azules está completamente alejada a la ira que hasta hace unos momentos creía iba a presenciar, los ojos lilaceos y cansados del menor se encuentran fijos sobre las sabanas, apenas visibles bajo sus delicados y enredados cabellos de ángel, y sus labios rosados y sellados que le parecen por completo incapaces de decir si quiera una palabra que sea capaz de herirle; la escena es, para nada lo que esperaba encontrar y en vista de esto y sintiendo su corazón ser apuñalado por el dolor que le produce ver a Canadá en este estado, vuelve su mirada una vez más pero esta vez hacia el médico quien sintiendo los ojos suplicantes del americano sobre él y más importante aún, la paz regresando una vez más al pequeño espacio de cuatro paredes, hace una pequeña mueca de fastidio que acompaña por un simple ''Solo un minuto'' proveniente de sus labios los cuales cierra de inmediato al igual que la puerta de la habitación que una vez encajada entre las paredes deja a ambas naciones a solas una vez más.

Una muralla de hielo, es lo más parecido a la incomodidad y el silencio fusionados juntos que en ese mismo momento aparece entre los dos. Ambos permanecen en su sitio sin mover si quiera un musculo, el canadiense por su estado y el americano probablemente debido al pensamiento que ronda en su cabeza, que en voz baja le dice que la mejor forma de no lastimarle una vez más es no moverse para nada. Así se quedan entonces por unos cuantos segundos más hasta que finalmente una pequeña brisa se cuela por la ventana haciendo danzar las transparentes cortinas y los delicados cabellos del canadiense, despertándole del trance y llevándole por fin a dirigirle la palabra una vez más al rubio que se encuentra de pie y que en ningún momento le ha quitado su triste mirada de encima.

-…Tú…

-… ¿Qué pasa Matt?... –Respondió el americano con una voz que vagaba entre la tristeza y la preocupación una vez que se sintió invitado a hablar-

- Si yo te hubiese llamado… ¿habrías regresado?

El americano es sorprendido entonces por los ojos cansados de Canadá, quien una vez ha terminado de hablar levanta la mirada hasta él esperando una respuesta en silencio, sus ojos aún se encuentran brillantes y enrojecidos por el llanto, estaba tan cansado de llorar… pero sus lagrimas ya no obedecen a sus órdenes y se desplazan por sus mejillas a cada llamado de lo terrible sin que la pobre figura de los ojos lila pueda hacer nada para reprimirlas más.

La respuesta no se deja caer tarde pues en el momento en que Estados Unidos la escucha sus labios se abren y sentencian de inmediato; a pesar de la notoria tristeza en el tono de su voz no hay duda de la veracidad de sus palabras.

-Definitivamente

Y parece haber una pequeña chispa por un segundo en los ojos de Canadá cuando éste escucha la respuesta, sus labios tiemblan y bajando lentamente la mirada desde Estados Unidos hasta las blancas baldosas del piso quizás buscando esconder parte de su fragilidad del americano, con una voz quebrada le responde entonces demostrando un dolor y remordimiento que al rubio de los ojos azules le resulta indescriptible.

-Entonces…e-es mi culpa también

-¿Q-Que? No, no Matthie… ¡no es tu culpa!

¡Qué insoportable era verlo en este estado! Sus puños se cierran cuando siente su propio cuerpo sufrir al verse invadido por unas enormes ganas de correr hasta él, despejar su rostro de aquellas molestas lagrimas y abrazarle hasta hacerle sentir seguro…pero no podía, no era lo correcto, él había sido quien había provocado todo esto y ahora…debía acostumbrarse a vivir en esta situación donde lo mejor para ambos parecía ser estar lejos el uno del otro. Sus propios ojos azules que se ocultan tras sus dorados cabellos al sentir el agobio de la impotencia que le produce todo esto se dirigen una vez más hasta el canadiense cuando este contraataca una vez más con una voz decepcionada y temblorosa que como delicada porcelana entre las manos al dejarse caer se rompe en mil pedazos.

-Pero…si te hubiese llamado habrías regresado y nada… ¡na-nada de esto hubiese pasado!

-Matthie no es tu culpa, no llamaste porque estabas furioso y…fui yo quien te hizo enojar

Y eso fue todo, la voz del americano saliendo desde sus labios suavemente hasta el fin de la oración y luego el silencio entre ambos que frustrado le hizo apartar la mirada de Canadá una vez más para sentir vergüenza de él mismo. Fue claro para él entonces que el canadiense nunca debió de haber estado a su lado…eran tan distintos, el de los ojos lilas siempre había sido tan amable y considerado, un pacifista a sus ojos, mientras que él…era Estados Unidos. Mientras pensaba en aquello el tiempo terminó por devorar el minuto, un pequeño golpe se escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta y para el americano este pareció el llamado perfecto para desaparecer de la vida del menor para siempre, así que girándose lentamente con una mirada devastada por la tristeza y el dolor que esta idea de la separación le produce, posa su mano sobre el picaporte y se dispone a salir sin si quiera dar un último vistazo atrás…cuando una voz más calmada de cierto canadiense le detiene.

-¿Vo-Volverás?...

Para en seco, sus ojos se abren como dos fuegos artificiales en el cielo y su respiración se para tan solo por escuchar aquella dulce voz a la vez que en su rostro una expresión de alivio se forma. Y a pesar de que por un momento sintió unas enormes ganas de girarse hacía él a la velocidad de la luz y afirmarle que lo haría con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, recordó que aquella elección no era del todo suya, así que sin voltearse tan solo agregó con una pequeña y débil sonrisa:

-Eso depende de…si tú quieres que lo haga…

-…Bueno…aún tenemos cosas de que hablar

Las palabras se transforman en la llave que libera a su corazón del miedo de no volver a verle nunca, de la tristeza que le produce la idea de no volver a oír su voz y del miedo que hasta ahora le prohibía girarse para verle una vez más. Es así como finalmente se decide a hacerlo una última vez antes de desaparecer hoy por esa puerta y como sus ojos le dan una grata despedida una vez que estos se posan de inmediato sobre una escena que parece ser sacada de algún lugar del cielo pues aunque en la mirada de Canadá aún se puede percibir algo de resentimiento, la ligera sonrisa que se encuentra posada en su rostro parece propia de un ángel.

Una vez que el americano sale de la habitación no sin antes haber regalado una sonrisa propia a la otra nación que ama más que a ninguna otra en el mundo, Estados Unidos camina solitario por los pálidos pasillos del hospital de regreso a su automóvil y posteriormente a su hogar para entregar a todos la esperada noticia de la recuperación de Matthew y el bebe. Con una sonrisa esperanzada en el rostro piensa para sí mismo en lo obvio, que no sería sencillo que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes, pero que al menos ahora tenía en sus manos una segunda oportunidad que bajo ningún motivo desperdiciaría, pues a prometido ya no alejarse más de su familia, nunca más, y nunca…es un extenso periodo de tiempo para arreglar las cosas; él tiene esperanza de que con ayuda del tiempo todo cambie para bien y que gracias a esto pueda ganarse el amor de su familia devuelta.

.-*+_+*-.-*+_+*-.-*+_+*-.-*+_+*-.-*+_ +*-.-*+_+*-.-*+_+*-.-*+_+*-.-*+_+*-.-*+_+*-.

No fue hasta 2 semanas después que el hospital permitió a la pequeña criatura y a su madre, el ya arto canadiense, volver a su hogar para descansar de las desagradables paredes blancas que ya le estaban volviendo loco. Afortunadamente estas dos semanas también habían servido para que las dos naciones norteamericanas entablaran conversaciones más calmadas que poco a poco los llevaron a crear los nuevos principios de la relación y las modificaciones que harían como familia, pues aunque ambos se amaban y de eso no había existido duda alguna desde el nacimiento de ambos, obvio era también que ya ninguno de los dos podía seguir viviendo de la misma forma de antes.

La casa se encuentra finalmente en silencio tras un día increíblemente agitado producto casi en su totalidad de los incontrolables llantos de la joven criatura que resulta ser el lago Hurón, el cual rompe en lagrimas básicamente cada vez que se le deja solo; rasgo que a ambos adultos produce ternura hasta que entonces comienza a llorar de nuevo; desesperados, ninguno de los adultos recuerda que Amy o Liam llorasen de aquella forma solo por atención…pero bueno cada niño es un mundo.

Es en medio de esta pequeña pausa calmada y libre de ruido que de entre el esperado silencio y desde el pasillo de la entrada del hogar se escucha de pronto la suave, pero por alguna razón angustiada voz de Amy con su vestido verde agua y zapatos a juego. Había estado esperando allí por al menos 7 minutos y definitivamente ya estaba cansada de ello.

- Aún no llega a casa...me pregunto si habrá olvidado que pasaríamos el día juntos…

-Ríndete…hay cosas que no cambiarán ni en un millón de años –la voz algo desinteresada de su hermano no tardo en responderle desde la sala de estar-

Quizás hubiese sido una mejor idea quedarse callado, pues en cuanto intenta regresar a su lectura la voz del rubio más alto que resulta ser uno de sus progenitores le llama la atención desde atrás con un tono que a todas luces significa problemas.

-Liam ¿Qué te parece si dejas de ser tan ''positivo'' y vas a cambiarte de ropa para salir? en serio, es la 2 vez que te lo digo

Afortunadamente, esta vez las palabras habían sido suficientes para levantar al lago Ontario del sillón y hacerlo caminar hasta su cuarto para cambiarse, quien a paso lento y con una expresión de berrinche suelta un simple ''Okay…'' por lo bajo que resulta casi inaudible. Esperando y meciendo al menor de los lagos en brazos, no es hasta que ve al menor desaparecer al fondo del pasillo y entrar a su habitación que la propia nación norteña se dispone a caminar hasta donde se encuentra el lago Erie quien desde lo dicho por su hermano parece algo más deprimida que antes.

-No te preocupes –Le dijo sonriente y con una voz repleta de dulzura que logra llamar la atención y mirada afligida de la menor-

-¿Va…a llegar cierto?

-¡Claro! Solo ten paciencia

- Pero…

No logra acabar la frase cuando el sonido distintivo del coche de la familia siendo aparcado en el garaje llama su atención hacia la puerta una vez más, sus ojos expectantes brillan como dos enormes esmeraldas y su vestido sube y baja ligeramente producto de los pequeños brincos que de forma enérgica repite mientras espera atenta a que la puerta sea abierta de una vez. El momento no tarda, avisando su llegada con una suave voz finalmente abre la puerta y aunque hubiese gustado de que alguien le avisase del pequeño huracán que rápidamente se formaba detrás del trozo de madera, lleno de felicidad se encuentra en cuanto al ingresar al hogar la muchachita se abalanza sobre él en un abrazo a su cintura que le toma desprevenido y le hace tirar todos los papeles de la junta mundial por los aires. Era increíble verla finalmente sana…todo indicaba que estos cambios en el modo de vida entre los dos no solo les habían afectado de forma positiva a ambos, de alguna forma también habían ayudado a la recuperación de la salud del lago Erie y de la niñez del lago Ontario.

-Papa!

-Jejeje, ¿cómo has estado cariño?

-¡Bien! – Dice la muchacha con una enorme sonrisa mientras ayuda a Canadá a recoger el papeleo del suelo-

Al ver el desastre ante sus ojos la carcajada característica de Estados Unidos suena alegre por el pasillo mientras se acerca lentamente con el niño en brazos hacia donde se encuentran los miembros de su familia. Una vez frente a ellos y sin desaprovechar si quiera un segundo un beso es fugazmente robado de los labios de Canadá en cuanto se levanta tras haber recogido la última pieza de papel del suelo, lo que provoca en el menor de los americanos un sonrojo tan rápido como el beso que su hermano le ha propinado y que por un segundo casi le provoca dejar caer todo el papeleo de nuevo.

-A-Alfred! ¿N-no te das cuenta de que Andrew y Amy están-

-¡Oh, si! ¡ Amy estuvo frente a la puerta todo el tiempo esperándote!

Dijo Estados Unidos con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, interrumpiéndole y evitando así el inmenso testamento de ''buenas costumbres frente a los niños'' que su hermano iba a dejar caer y es que aún sabiendo que el canadiense odiaba ser interrumpido al hablar, Estados Unidos no había podido evitarlo, había estado sediento de uno de sus besos durante todo el día y al ver su rostro tan sonriente y plagado de alegría no había podido contenerse, pues si bien adoraba a Canadá de pies a cabeza, verlo alegre y sonrojado le resultaba incluso aún más atractivo. Jamás podría evitar ser espontaneo cuando se trataba de besar a Matthie, después de todo, algunas cosas nunca cambiarían.

-¿Aún tienes un problemón con la puntualidad no? –Dijo Estados Unidos con tono burlón aún algo distraído por las rosadas mejillas de su hermano-

-No es un problema tan grande, no llego siempre tarde…creo -Agregó Canadá a la vez que le quitaba el niño de las manos y facilitaba el papeleo sobre la junta- Tu jefe dijo que debes leer todo esto y firmar los papeles correspondientes… también que no olvides la presentación para mañana o Alemania estará realmente enojado contigo.

-¡Hahaha claro, claro! Todo listo ya, ¿qué te parece si vas a cambiarte por algo más cómodo mientras yo relleno estos papeles? Amy ya está lista pero seguro quiere acompañarte también, ¿cierto princesa?

Y la sonrisa en los labios de Canadá mientras asiente no es nada en comparación a la que se encuentra en los de la muchacha quien tras escuchar esto último y asentir también, llena de energía se apresura rauda y alegre hasta el fondo del pasillo en espera de su papa. La tarde en el parque junto a su familia, el olor de las flores y el delicioso sabor del helado era algo que, a pesar de ser experimentado con mucha más frecuencia estos últimos meses no dejaba de hacerle sentir llena de felicidad, finalmente le parecía que había comenzado a vivir.

.-*+_+*-.-*+_+*-.-*+_+*-.-*+_+*-.-*+_ +*-.-*+_+*-.-*+_+*-.-*+_+*-.-*+_+*-.-*+_+*-.

Mientras el sol se oculta en el horizonte y los niños juegan en las pequeñas atracciones del parque local, Estados Unidos se aleja por unos segundos de ellos para acercarse entonces a Canadá y al pequeño Andrew que desde el regazo de su madre y con sus ojos llenos de curiosidad sonríe estirando sus pequeños brazos hacia donde él se encuentra. En cuanto llega hasta él y lo toma entre sus brazos, se sienta en la pequeña banca de madera junto a Canadá que tal como él sonríe dulcemente por lo adorable que resulta la escena, esto, hasta que sus ojos se encuentran y brillan para los del otro bajo el tono anaranjado que el sol escondiéndose en la lejanía provoca, las estrellas azules de Alfred se posan entonces sobre los suaves y provocadores pétalos que resultan ser los labios de Matthew y sintiéndose más enamorado y desesperado que nunca es así como lento y guiado por esta fuerza magnética e indescriptible que resulta ser el amor, se acerca hasta él que tímido cierra sus ojos y se deja llevar de la misma forma hasta que ambos se encuentran en uno de los besos más dulces y necesitados que puedan recordar. Y aunque el beso pudo ser perfecto cierta anomalía llama la atención del americano una vez que el acto es roto en busca de oxigeno, pues a pesar de que sus manos se encuentran enlazadas tiernamente con las del otro sobre la rustica madera de la banca, no puede ver esta ternura en los ojos de Canadá, pues estos tras el beso no se posan sobre los suyos como de costumbre, por el contrario, miran hacia adelante, allí donde el sol se oculta anunciando la pronta llegada de la noche.

-¿Pasa algo?

Se aventuró a decir el americano aún algo confuso por la actitud de su hermano menor, rompiendo el incomodo silencio entre ambos y distrayendo al canadiense quien girando lentamente sus hermosos y extraños ojos lilas de regreso al mayor finalmente le mira y se dispone a responder con sus mejillas aún ruborizadas y una expresión tímida en el rostro que a Estados Unidos le parece uno de los más bellos espectáculos.

-Dime América… ¿extrañabas esto?

-… ¿El atardecer? No en realidad, lo veo todos los días bro… ¿Acaso tu no?… ¿hace cuanto que no miras a través de las ventanas…?

-¡No, no me refería a eso! sino a…

Las palabras se le atoran en la garganta, sus mejillas se vuelven incluso más rojas y su mirada es rápidamente bajada en cuanto la vergüenza y la tristeza se apoderan de él al intentar terminar aquella frase cargada de sentimientos. Y aunque hubiese deseado quedarse callado y dar por olvidada la situación, aún puede sentir los brillantes ojos azules de Alfred sobre él que acompañados por la suave caricia del americano a su mano finalmente le entregan la confianza necesaria para continuar.

-… estar juntos de ésta forma… Yo… de verdad extrañaba poder sentarme junto a ti sin pensar '' ¿Cuándo será la próxima vez que podamos repetir esto?... ¿Años?'' y…simplemente disfrutar el momento. Tú… ¿lo extrañabas?

-Eh…en realidad no

La respuesta cortante y desinteresada de Alfred produce en Canadá una reacción tan rápida que en menos de un segundo éste ha regresado su mirada hasta él con una expresión que gira entre la decepción y la ira que haría a cualquiera retroceder en su presencia. Sin embargo esto es completamente opuesto a lo que entonces hace Estado Unidos, quien con sus ojos brillantes y una dulce sonrisa en el rostro, toma al canadiense desde el rostro para así arrastrarlo hasta él y sus labios en un nuevo beso que al momento en que termina tan solo logra dejar a la representación de Canadá incluso más confundido y enfadado.

-¡¿S-Se puede saber que significa todo esto?! Respondiéndome como si no te importara y luego besándome de esa forma…

-Yo te extrañaba a ti –Agregó tranquilamente Estados Unidos-

-¿Q-Que?

-¡No extraño nada del pasado porque siempre puedo hacer recuerdos nuevos junto a ti Matthie! Y… supongo que no vale la pena seguir pensando en lo que ya ocurrió cuando ahora mismo las cosas son tan distintas y perfectas…

-Alfred…

-Además, tengo todo lo que necesito en casa, junto a ti y los niños. Es por eso que no volveré a irme y dejarlos solos, porque sé que me necesitan… ¡y cuanto los necesito yo a ustedes! No volverás a pensar en algo…como lo que me dijiste nunca más Matthie, lo prometo.

La anaranjada tarde se llena de dulzura cuando el rostro de Canadá lo hace también, mostrando una bella sonrisa que cautiva a Estados Unidos y le hace necesitar estar más cerca de él; sin embargo no hay necesidad de mover siquiera un musculo, pues el mismo deseo parece tener el canadiense, quien tras acercarse lentamente a él cuidando de no despertar al niño que en medio de la discusión a caído dormido en los brazos de USA, apoya su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano mayor al que nunca se le había visto rodeado de tanta paz como hoy.

Y aunque nada podría ser completamente perfecto como Estados Unidos había mencionado y es muy probable que distintas circunstancias les separen en el futuro y reaviven el dolor que el extrañarse el uno al otro produce, en el corazón de ambos el temor no existe, porque desde el día en que nacieron han pertenecido y estado junto al otro y lo que siempre ha estado unido, así seguirá por el resto de la eternidad.

FIN

* * *

><p>Y así concluye la historia.<br>¡Estaba apurada por respaldarla y por ello he subido todos los capítulos de una sola vez a la página :D!  
>Así que sin mucho más que agregar me despido, tengan un maravilloso día (^w^)<p> 


End file.
